The Wings Of Ancient Light - Book Seven
by nikkiclyneZX15
Summary: The end is coming. Voldemort is at large. The wizarding world is plunged into darkness. The only sanctuary is Hogwarts...the final fortress the Death Eaters are determined to maintain control. Only problem is...one person stands in their way.
1. Chapter 1

**Just like the movies, I'll be splitting the seventh and final book into two parts. This is the last stretch and the pinnacle of Rachele's life revolving around Hogwarts.**

 **Enjoy!**

Chapter One – Acceptance and Love

Two hands clutched onto the newspaper with white knuckles as each article turned more horrific than the last.

 **DARK MARK SPARKS PANIC**

A vivid picture of the infamous school of Hogwarts Witchcraft and Wizardry was shown on the front page. But what gained peoples attention was the threat of the Dark Mark looming over the castle. The article went on about how Death Eaters infiltrated the school and the unfortunate death of the headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Smaller stories surrounded this one, such as attacks in certain locations in both the Muggle and the wizarding world. Murders were recurring regularly, reports of Muggle families being slaughteed without mercy.

Robert Kordellus sighed and put the paper back on the coffee table. It had been nearly two weeks since the incident that concluded their sixth year. All he could remember was seeing the lifeless body of a man he greatly respected, and the trembling, traumitised form of the person he cared for most.

He hadn't seen Rachele since she asked him to take care of Claudia. He had owled home, explaining the situation, accompanying the younger girl on the train and escorting her safely to their remote home in the country. The original plan was to stay one night and wait for Rachele to return from her time of isolation, but that day passed, then the next and the next after that, the days stretching into a fortnight. With each nightfall that came, the more Robert's worry grew. He sympathised that she was hurting after Dumbledore's death; but it had been approximately twelve days and he hadn't heard a single word from her. _'Rachele...where are you? Please come home soon.'_

"Robert?" Claudia came trudging into the living room, still clad in her pyjamas and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Morning sleepy-head."

"Morning." She yawned. "Is she home yet?"

Robert looked away. "No...not yet." This was a daily routine for them. Every morning Claudia would ask for her best friend, and every morning he was burdened with giving her the same answer.

"I see..." Claudia sighed as she trudged dejectedly into the kitchen for some breakfast. Robert sadly watched her go, wishing there was more he could do to comfort her. For the past twelve days, they had fallen into an automatic state, unsure of how to function without Rachele's optimistic demeanor. Claudia was lonely without her and Robert could only offer so much companionship for her. She needed her best friend, it was the only way.

Late that night, Robert once again found himself incapable of sleep. He had not been able to rest well not knowing Rachele's whereabouts. All he could do was sit and bite his nails, praying to whatever power there was that she was safe and sound.

The sound of creaking footsteps caused his head to snap up. He knew Claudia was in her bedroom, and he hadn't heard the front door open; someone else was in the house. On full alarm, he stood up and took a defensive stance; was someone trying to break in? But that's impossible, the only person who was able to sneak in undetected into this house was...

Robert blinked as the figure stepped into his view. "R...Rachele?"

The brunette stared at him seemingly unfazed by his raised fists. "Robbie..." Her normally bright green eyes were dull, the life sucked out of them like a dead fish. She was pale and skinny, eyes sunken from exhaustion, she looked awful. But she was alive and Robert felt almost two weeks of tension wash away to be replaced with utmost relief.

"Thank the heavens." He closed the distance and wrapped his arms around her. "We've been so worried."

Rachele just stood there with her arms limp at her sides. "Where's Claudia?"

He backed away, his arms still gripping her shoulders. "She's asleep. Rachele where have you been?"

She brushed him away and stepped around him. "I'm gonna check on her." He tiptoed after her down the hall but remained in the door frame as Rachele entered the younger girl's room. She perched on the edge of her bed and reached down to tengerly brush away her fringe.

"I missed you." Rachele whispered. She bent down and planted a sisterly kiss on her forehead. "I'll see you in the morning." She stood up and walked back out without a single glance at the man watching her. Confused by her aloofness towards him, he followed her back into the living room.

"Rach..."

"Not now Robbie." She said tiredly. "Later..."

Her defeated tone shut him up immediately. He wasn't going to pry when she was so visibly exhausted. "Would you like me to cook something for you?" When she glanced at him he smiled. "Please...let me help you."

She sighed as she flopped onto the couch. "Fine."

He marched to the kitchen like a man on a mission. This girl needed food, and he was going to provide the best meal for her. She had taught him enough about the appliances Muggles used for cooking so he was confident in his ability to serve her. As he worked, he would glance up to check how she was doing. She never moved; she just sat there unflinching, eyes fixed blankly on the wall opposite her but focused on something that wasn't really there. This wasn't the Rachele he knew and loved, this foreign girl was scarred, hurt and angry. But he wasn't about to give up, he would do whatever it took to bring the old Rachele back.

"Here, hope you enjoy." He placed a large plate in front of her a short while later. It was packed with eggs, sausages, hash browns and much more.

"Thank you." Rachele muttered picking up her knife and fork. She began eating in small bites, Robert had never seen her use such polite table manners before. Normally she would wolf her food down without a care.

"You're welcome." He rubbed his neck. "Can I get you anything else?"

"No."

"Okay." This was awkward. "Uh...well if you want something, let me know."

Rachele's hand paused mid air, her fork raised half-way to her mouth. Slowly she placed it back onto her plate. "Actually...there is..."

Robert sat up straighter. "Yeah?"

Her soul-less eyes bore into his skull. "I need you to leave."

Robert stared at her. "What?"

"I haven't forgotten Robbie. You told me you loved me. Is it still true?"

Robert blushed. "Oh...I uh...yeah..." He was at a loss of words.

A deep frown marred her face. "Sorry, but I don't feel the same way."

It felt like a thousand daggers had just pierced Robert's chest. He had always mentally prepared himself for the small chance Rachele would reject him, but nobody could've warned him of the heart-break that would come along with it. And the worst part, she was regarding him with such emptiness, her dead eyes staring at him with such insignificance like she never once cared about him.

"So...that's it then." He choked out. "You just want me to leave."

"If I want to recover, I need my friends near me. I can't be distracted by some pitiful love-sick boy whose head is in the clouds."

Robert nodded, swallowing the annoying lump that had lodged in his throat. "If that's what you want, I won't bother you anymore." With his head bowed in defeat, he walked over to the hearth and grabbed a fistful of Floo powder. He stepped inside, and held out his hand, but hesitated at the last moment. Rachele had her back facing him, but he could see the side of her face. He was shocked to see a steam of tears flowing down her soft cheeks and it took every resolve in him to not run over and take her in his arms. Forcing himself to look away, he yelled out his address and flung the powder at his feet, the green flames rising up and lifting him away. One thing he did miss was the brunette tightly clenching her shaking fists and muttering repeated apologies to a boy that could not hear them.

 **(The next morning)**

Claudia's eyes fluttered open as the soft morning rays shone through her window. She slowly sat up and yawned, giving her arms a huge stretch. She groggily stepped out of bed and made for the dining area, no doubt Robert had woken up at the crack of dawn and prepared something already. Her theory proved correct as mouth-watering fumes wafted under her nose. There waiting on the table was a banquet of all varieties of breakfast foods. _'Odd, he never usually makes so much. What's the occasion?'_

"Good morning."

Claudia's eyes went wide at the unsuspecting voice. She looked up in surprise, straight into the comforting green orbs of her best friend. "Rachele...is that you?"

The older girl smiled. "Yeah, sorry I took so long."

Claudia launched herself into her arms, letting out a suppressed sob. "I missed you, please don't leave ever again."

Rachele stroked her hair. "I won't...I promise." She leaned her head on hers. "I missed you too."

The girls held each other for several minutes, grateful to be reunited again after weeks apart. Eventually Claudia pried herself away, tears still clinging to her lashes.

"Did you make all this?" She said gesturing to the feast.

"Yeah, I wanted to do something special."

Claudia smiled. "It looks amazing...wait..." Her eyes scanned the room before landing back on her. "Where's Robert?"

At the mention of his name, Rachele's eyes dimmed somewhat and her smiled vanished. "He went home." She said looking away.

Claudia frowned, not fooled for a minute. "What happened?"

Rachele let out a relenting sigh before filling her in on what had occurred the previous night. Of course, Claudia was none too happy with this development.

"Why would you do that?" She said appallingly. "Do you know how worried he was about you? He barely slept!"

Rachele frowned. "It's for the best."

"Give me one good reason why."

Rachele swallowed, refusing to let her emotions get the best of her. "He told me he loved me. I can't deal with that kind of distraction right now, I have too much to deal with."

Claudia studied her closely. "You're scared."

Rachele shot her a look. "What are you talking about?"

"You scared of falling for him, you don't want anything to change between you. Romance terrifies you Rachele."

Rachele gave a stubbon huff. "Don't be ridiculous. You think this comes down to some cheesy mush? I just lost the only father figure I've ever known, the only family I had! And you want me to think about some lovey dovey feelings that I might have for Robbie that I know aren't there?"

Claudia stared at her. "Only family huh?"

Rachele placed a hand on her face. "Merlin...I'm sorry, you know that's not what I meant Claudia."

"No it's okay, I get it. He was the man who raised you, taught you everything in life. You loved him."

Rachele felt her knees buckle and quickly took a seat at the table. "I can't do this anymore. I thought going away and being alone would help me clear my thoughts. But every night all I can see is him...lying there...never to wake up again. I just..." She buried her face in her hands. "I can't..."

Claudia sat next to her. "Is that why you didn't go to his funeral?"

Rachele's lip quivered. "I couldn't see his body again. It was nothing but a painful reminder...I couldn't bear it."

Claudia reached up and pulled her hands away from her face, gently clutching them in her own. "I know you're hurting Rach, but please don't waste yourself away. I'm sure all he ever wanted was for you to live the best life you could. You were his daughter, I know he loved you like no other." She gave her an encouraging smile. "Honour him Rachele...remember him...and live."

Her friend's words had made it's mark and Rachele finally felt herself letting go. Memories of her life with Dumbledore flooded her mind as she broke down, accepting him as her friend, her mentor, her headmaster but most importantly as the man who gave her the world and allowed her to become who she was today. She would always remember him and keep him in a special place in her heart forever. And with that her last wall crumbled, her head falling onto the table as she finally accepted Dumbledores death. Claudia just held her hands as the heart-broken girl cried hysterically, remembering the last words her mentor had spoken to her.

" _Don't worry about me little one. I'll be okay."_

 _ **(Kordellus mansion)**_

The instant Robert had returned the previous morning, his mother had bombarded him with questions regarding his long absence away from home. Not in the mood to deal with her philanderings, he had simply brushed past her and gone directly to his room, shutting the door and placing several locking charms on it. He had been in there ever since, only coming out for necessitites such as eating or using the bathroom. For several hours his parents had pounded on his door, demanding him to come out and talk to them. But his silence spoke louder than words and they eventually left him alone, his mother offering comfort when he needed it. Robert lay on his bed twirling a pure white feather quill in his hand, his mind fixed on the girl who had given it to him. That Christmas now seemed like a lifetime ago as he remembered the bright smile and sparkling green eyes that greeted him as the gift was handed to him. That bubbly perky girl was the one he fell in love with and he desperately wanted her back.

Robert sighed deeply to himself. "Snap out of it moron. It's over, she doesn't need you anymore."

But nothing could null this unbearable throb in his chest. He couldn't erase the image of her empty green eyes staring at him, the sound of her blasé voice as she cut him out of her life for good. He knew she had been hurt in the worst way and her pushing him away was a temporary solution for dealing with her problems. So no matter how much it tortured him, he would respect her wishes and give her the space she needed, even if it meant the fatal crushing of his own heart.

Over the next several days, Rachele began showing gradual signs of improvement. After her breakdown at the table, she was finally recovering and returning back to her former happy self. Claudia was a big help in many ways, cooking the meals most nights, comforting her if she ever felt the urge to cry again and staying with her at night until she fell asleep; Rachele felt immensely grateful towards her best friend. But even still, there was a piece of her missing that she couldn't quite figure out. She would wake up with a start some mornings, finding tears streaming down her face. She felt this heavy guilt weighing down on her and she couldn't figure out why until a few days later when she decided to have a scrummage through some of her drawers. She threw out any worthless junk that she had kept as a child, but kept meaningful items that had the memory of her mentor attached to it. Eventually she came across a small jewellery box she completely forgot she had. She opened it curiously and gasped at what was inside. There lay a necklace with a glistening blue snowflake pendant at the end of it and a pair of matching earrings sitting just above it. She fingered the trinket gently as a certain blue eyed man flashed in her mind.

 _'Robbie.'_ His name caused a wave of overwhelming regret to crash down on her. She hadn't seen or heard from him since she completely rejected him. She remembered the harsh words she had spoken to him and the guilt weighed down on her like several tons of bricks. She sat down on the end of her bed with the box still cradled in her hands, feeling tears prickling in the corner of her eyes.

 _'Merlin...what have I done?'_

Claudia sprinted into her room when she heard heart-wretching sobs echoing down the hall. She found Rachele on her bed, head bowed down with tears spilling down her face. She saw what she was holding and her eyes softened with sympathy.

"Oh Rachele..."

Watery green eyes looked up at her. "Claudia...I'm a despicable human being."

Claudia sat next to her and put an arm around her. "No you're not, it was an honest mistake."

Rachele shook her head. "He's never going to forgive me, I said such awful things to him."

Claudia hugged her close. "He understood the pain you were in, he doesn't blame you. He knew you needed your space."

"I'm sorry Robbie." She whispered to no-one. "I'm so so sorry. I don't deserve you."

Claudia frowned knowing she wasn't the one to comfort Rachele this time. Coming to a swift decision, she left the room and went into her own bedroom. She rummaged through a bag until she pulled out what she was looking for; a mobile phone. These devices were very recent inventions in the Muggle world and Rachele had patiently talked her through with how to use one. She had given one to Robert as well so the three friends could communicate quickly in case of emergency; this was definitely one of those times. She scrolled through her contacts until she found 'Kordellus' before pressing the call button. It rang several times until there was a distinctive 'click' on the other end.

" _HELLO? CAN YOU HEAR ME?"_

Claudia pulled the phone away at the loud voice. "Robert! You don't have to yell! Just speak normally!"

" _Oh sorry Claudia, haven't got used to this thing yet."_

She sighed. "Never mind that, you need to get back here right now."

There was silence for a moment.

" _Why?"_

"She needs you. You need to talk to her."

There was a long sigh. _"I can't, she doesn't need me in her life anymore."_

"Of course she does. She's miserable without you."

" _How do you know that?"_

"She found the necklace and earrings you gave her. It triggered something in her, she won't stop saying your name. She won't stop crying."

That was enough for him apparently. _"I'll be right there."_ He said firmly before hanging up.

Claudia smiled. "That was easy."

Not a minute later, she heard the whoosh of the Floo being activated and went out to the main living area to find Robert covered in soot but looking very determined.

"Where is she?"

Claudia pointed down the hall. "In her room."

Robert rushed past her towards Rachele's bedroom. He halted at her doorway, taking in the sight of the girl on the bed. She hadn't moved since Claudia found her. She still clutched the box with her head bowed down, her long hair covering her face. But Robert could clearly hear the sound of her weeping and suddenly felt very responsible for the state she was in.

"Hey Gryffindor." He said softly.

Her head shot up so fast he was worried her neck might get whiplash. Her reaction was instantaneous; she abandoned the box on the bed and leapt towards him, arms wrapping tightly around his neck with her face buried deeply into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." Her body was trembling.

Robert just smiled and held her close, using one hand to stroke her hair; Merlin did he miss her. "There's nothing to apologise for Rach. I'm just glad you're feeling better."

She let out a whimper. "I didn't mean any of it, none of it. I can't imagine my life without you."

Robert rubbed her back soothingly. "I know, it's okay. I'm not going anywhere."

"I thought you hated me." She backed away to look at him. Some tears lingered, but her eyes were bright once again. Robert was never so grateful to see those beautiful sparkling orbs he had grown to love so much.

"You know I can never hate you." He said tenderly. "You were in a lot of pain. You needed time to heal." He gently brushed her longe fringe with his fingers. "Remember what I said in fourth year Rach, I'm always here if you need me. _Always._ "

Rachele gazed curiously into his eyes, completely entranced by his sincerity. Now that she knew how he felt about her, she could see the love in his eyes shining down at her and felt a rush of warmth spread from her heart all the way down to her toes. How she never noticed his affection towards her all this time was beyond her; his eyes were so soft, caring, no judgement anywhere in his handsome features and-...wait, handsome? Yeah, Rachele won't deny she could see Robert was an incredibly good looking guy, and the thought of dating him had entered her mind more than once in the last several weeks. But she wasn't sure if she was ready to jump into anything new with him yet, especially since she just got him back. Knowing that he loved her was more than enough, and maybe someday soon she might fall for him too.

For the first time in weeks, she gave him a genuine smile before leaning in again to hug him tightly. "Thank you Robbie. You're the best."

He grinned. "Anytime Gryffindor."

With everything patched up between her and Robert, Rachele's mood rapidly improved. Her laughter was heard every day and she was back to giving out her daily dose of witty comments and goofy grins. She admitted that Dumbledore's death still stung, but the pain had lessened since fully coming to terms with the reality. She would always miss him, but she was now focused on fulfilling his final wishes and that was for her to enjoy life at the fullest with the people she loved most. And with Claudia and Robert beside her she was positive everything would work out okay.

As life in the household returned to a sense of normality, the state of the wizarding world was spiralling out of control. Every other day Rachele would disappear for hours to rescue some poor defenceless family, Muggles or wizards, from being massacered by rogue Death Eaters. She always forbid Claudia and Robert from coming along since she was fighting anywhere from dozens to hundreds of Voldemort's followers every time and knew that neither of them would survive for long. So the two were forced to sit and wait with gritted teeth while she took on the burden of protecting the innocent by herself. By the time Rachele returned home, she was unscathed but exhausted and they would do their part nursing her back to full capacity. Robert volunteered to cook her favourites, giving Claudia the special task of lying next to Rachele at night and making sure she had plenty of rest. After a couple of weeks of this never-ending cycle, the mental stress of it all began taking it's toll on the young female saviour. On one particular humid night, she came home later than usual, covered in sweat and blood, a haunted look in her eyes.

"Rach!" Robert raced over to her in alarm. "What happened?" Claudia hurried to fetch blankets and a bucket of water to clean her off.

"It was brutal I tell ya." Rachele groaned. "They were bloody everywhere, they're so damn persistant."

Robert looked her over. "Is that your blood?"

She shook her head. "No, I was never hurt. I managed to save a few people who were close to death...others weren't so lucky. I just happened to get their blood on me."

Robert led her over to the couch. "You were gone a lot longer this time."

Rachele growled. "Cos those bloody idiots wouldn't go away! They just kept coming in numerous swarms." She sighed tiredly. "I had no idea that noseless wanker had so many followers."

Robert chuckled. "You're the only person I know that can insult Voldemort so casually."

She shrugged. "He's the world's biggest try-hard, nothing to be scared about." She smiled at Claudia who was wiping the blood from her face. "Thanks, but I think I'll have a shower instead. It's all over my clothes." She left for her bedroom, leaving the other two on the couch.

"She's becoming fed up." Claudia said watching her best friend. "This war is stressing her out."

Robert sighed. "It's stressing all of us out." He stood up and headed over to the hearth. "I better head home before my mother starts freaking out again." He chuckled. "Plus my father is insisting on doing some physical training first thing so I have to be up early."

Claudia nodded. "No problem. I'll let Rachele know when she's done with her shower."

He grinned. "Thanks, I owe you one. See ya Claudia." He gave a friendly wave as the green flames took him away.

Rachele emerged from the bathroom about twenty minutes later, blood free and in fresh clean clothes. She wandered back into the loungeroom while drying her hair with a towel. "Hey." She glanced around. "Where'd Robbie go?"

"Home." Claudia replied with her nose in a book. "His dad wants to get him up early to train or something."

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Train?"

Claudia shrugged. "Must be prepping him for the war."

Rachele frowned. The thought of Robert diving head-first into battle unnerved her; there was a good reason she forbid them both from joining her in the fighting. But if his own parents needed his help in protecting their family, then who was she to stand in his way?

"Don't worry." Claudia said suddenly. "I'm sure he'll be back tomorrow."

Rachele smiled. "I know." _'How the hell does she do that?'_

Claudia proved to be right. The following afternoon just as the girls finished up lunch, there was a flash of green and a sooty and sweaty Robert staggered into the living room.

"Robbie!" Rachele, who had been idling plucking her guitar strings moments ago, shot to her feet flinging the instrument beside her. "You gave me a right start!"

Robert grinned, running a hand through his soggy hair. "Sorry, I was in a hurry."

She gave him a once over. "You look like hell, what happened to you?"

He huffed. "Dad's putting me through hell. Training is a bloody nightmare." He gave her a pleading look. "Can I use your shower?"

Rachele laughed. "You poor thing. Go right ahead."

"Thank you, you're a life saver." He hurried into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. She could hear him shuffling for a moment before there was the rushing sound of running water. She chuckled and went back to the couch to continue with her music. She was practising a melody for several minutes when Claudia emerged from her bedroom. The younger girl simply smiled at the scene and headed into the kitchen for an afternoon snack. Not too long after that, Rachele heard the shower water from the bathroom cease and fathomed Robert had finished cleaning himself. Moments later the door swung open and footsteps padded across the carpet.

"Um...Rach? I need your help."

Rachele halted with her playing and turned around. "Why what's the...the...m-matter...?" The last word stuttered and drawled off her tongue as her mouth suddenly went desert dry. There stood Robert, wet hair sticking up in all directions and wearing nothing but a white towel which was wrapped securely around his waist. Her green eyes roamed all over his naked upper torso; his toned arms, broad chest and...'holy sweet merlin has he always had abs?' Rachele lost all ability to form words, all she could think about was those muscly arms and having them wrapped around her.

Robert, however, was oblivious to her fan-girl state. "I forgot to bring spare clothes. Do you have something I can borrow?"

She forced herself to look into his eyes. "Uh...m-magic. You can c-conjure some." The more she spoke, the warmer her face felt. 'Damn it control yourself!'

Robert smacked his forehead. "Of course! Some pure-blood I am." He grinned at her. "Thanks Rach." And he disappeared into the bathroom again.

Rachele sat frozen in place, her mind spinning millions of miles an hour. Seeing Robert half-naked and...well...really hot, triggered something deep within her she never realised was there. Here was this gorgeous guy who had been her friend for so many years, had never left her side, comforted her when she needed it most and just knew her better than anyone, heck maybe even more than herself in some ways. Every memory she had of him flashed through her mind right from that seemingly distant fateful day when they had introduced themselves in Professor Flitwicks classroom. She watched as through the years, he was a constant by her side, an ally she could rely on, a friend she could talk to, a loyal companion who never once turned his back on her. And now, he was the man that she...

...loved.

Rachele's eyes widened as the sudden realisation struck her like lightning.

She was in love with Robert Kordellus.

"Rachele?" Claudia's voice cut through her thoughts. "Are you okay? You look kinda stunned. Did Tiger say something weird again?"

Rachele looked up at her best friend with round eyes. "I'm done for."

Claudia rose an eyebrow. "You what now?"

Rachele bit her lip. "I don't know what to do."

Claudia sighed. "Spit it out already will you?"

"I love him."

Both of Claudia's eyebrows had now disappeared into her hairline. "I'm sorry, what now?"

"Robbie...I-I'm in love with him."

Before she could blink Claudia was on her knees and grabbing Rachele's hands. "Seriously? Are you sure? Don't toy with me!"

Rachele leaned back slightly, a little intimidated by her eagerness. "Um...well yeah I just realised it."

Claudia raised her arms and let out a small whoop. "It's about time! Yes the torture is over!"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She moved to grab her guitar again but Claudia clutched her wrist.

"Wait, wait how did this happen?"

"Huh?"

"What made you realise you loved him?"

Rachele blushed. "Uuuhhh..." She really didn't want to tell her how her feelings was ignited by Robbie's wet glistening body. But she also hated lying to her best friend.

She sighed in defeat. "He forgot to bring spare clothes. He came out asking for help he-" Her blush deepened. "H-he only had a towel on...and he was wet." She swore her entire face had turned a deep scarlet.

Claudia blinked once, then twice, then collapsed onto the floor in a fit of giggles. Rachele glared down at her. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is!" Claudia gasped. "I get why it took you so long to fall for him!"

Rachele squinted at her. "Why's that?"

"Two words dear Rachele." Claudia grinned holding up two fingers. "Physical attraction."

Rachele frowned. "Excuse me?"

"You've always only ever considered him as your friend, you never saw him as a 'hot guy'. So the only thing missing was being drawn to his good looks. And since you just saw him mostly naked that must've been the final piece for everything to click into place."

Rachele let out a small 'ha.' "That's a very elaborate analysis Miss Clarken."

Claudia held up her hands. "Hey you're the one that admitted to falling for him after seeing him with just a towel on."

Rachele blushed again, realising she was right. "Well...I-I...you know...argh just shut up." She picked up her guitar with a huff. "Now if you excuse me I was in the middle of a song."

Claudia grinned. "I'm right aren't I?"

Rachele just shot her a glare, signalling with one look the conversation was over. Claudia giggled but backed away and sat on the opposite sofa to dig into the snack she had prepared for herself.

The bathroom door swung open revealing a freshly dressed Robert, clad in dark jeans and a casual blue t-shirt that brought out his eyes. "Thanks for the shower." He smiled at Rachele, who blushed.

"No problem."

He stared at her. "You alright?"

"Yup. Dandy." She said not looking up from her guitar. "Just focused, that's all."

He nodded. "Cool. I'm gonna go raid your fridge if that's okay. All that training made me hungry."

She waved her hand. "Help yourself." She shot a warning glare to Claudia who was quietly giggling to herself. " _Shut it."'_ She mentally snipped at her but Claudia just shrugged it off.

For much of the next hour it was mostly quiet; Claudia nibbling on her snacks while reading her book. Robert munching on some well earned late lunch. Both were contently listening to the harmony of Rachele's angelic voice as she sang and expertly plucked the strings with her eyes closed. Robert smiled tenderly at how beautiful her singing was; it always blew him away with just how amazing and talented she was.

The afternoon passed by uneventfully, shifting into a cloudless starry night. Robert had returned home leaving the girls alone once again. With not much to do, they wound up sitting on Rachele's bed, chatting aimlessly about this and that. Soon a subject came up that both knew they couldn't avoid forever.

"When're you gonna tell him?"

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Tell who what?"

Claudia gave her a look. "Don't pretend like you don't know."

Rachele sighed, leaning back onto her seat. "I don't know if I ever will."

Claudia frowned. "Why not? You know he feels the same way."

Rachele smiled. "I know, that's not the problem." When Claudia silently asked her to elaborate she added. "There's no point. We're both just gonna suffer later."

Claudia instantly understood, and she empathised. "You're scared that if you have a life with him, you'll only end up losing him in the end."

"I'm not just scared of it Claudia, I _know_ it's going to happen. I'm going to watch everyone I love die, and I'll spend decades longer living a life of isolation." She looked at her hands. "I couldn't bare the pain of losing him."

Claudia stared at her "I think you should tell him."

Rachele sighed. "Why should I? Give me one good reason."

Claudia smiled. "I'll give you two. First; you can ignore this and stay friends but watch him die anyway. Second; tell him how you feel, have a relationship with him and love him as much as you can. Yes it'll be painful when he goes, but at least you know you had a full life with him."

Rachele stared gobsmacked at the younger girl. How was she supposed to argue with that? That was what she loved about Claudia, she had a solution for everything, no matter how critical the issue was. She pondered carefully about her advice and decided she was right. She'll only regret it more if she doesn't take the risk; right now more than anything she wanted a chance to show Robert how much he meant to her. The next opportunity that came her way, she was going to tell him she loved him.

"Thanks Claudia." She grinned. "You always know what to say."

Claudia beamed. "So you'll tell him?"

Rachele chuckled. "Yeah I'll tell him."

"When, when?"

She smiled. "How does tomorrow sound?"

Claudia squealed and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you!"

Rachele laughed and hugged her back. "Down girl it hasn't happened yet."

"But it will." Claudia grinned. "We both know Robert loves you too. Trust me it's gonna happen."

Rachele couldn't erase the giddy smile on her face. "I hope so."

As expected, Robert tumbled from the fireplace around lunchtime the following day, once again saturated in sweat from his morning training sessions. Any plans Rachele might've had to confess to him went straight out the window when she smelt the potent fumes coming off him. So instead she pointed him to the shower to make himself more fragrant. As she heard the shower being turned on, she could feel a tangle of knots building in her stomach. What did she have to be nervous about? He loved her too didn't he? He even told her so. Then why did she feel so nauseous?

"Is he here yet?"

Rachele started at the voice. "Claudia! Don't do that!"

Claudia simply looked at her. "Well is he?"

Rachele sighed. "Yeah, yeah he's taking a shower."

Claudia waggled her eyebrows. "Maybe you should go in and tell him now. You're just itching to see him in all his glory aren't you?"

Rachele's jaw dropped. _"Claudia!"_

"I'm kidding! Just hurry up alright? You're pulling my teeth right now."

"Relax will you?" She said in a harsh whisper. "I'm working on it!"

"It's taking too long!"

"You're not the one who has to confess you know!"

"But it's been hell watching you two! I've had to keep my mouth shut for three years!"

Both girls were so busy bickering, they didn't notice the door swinging open and Robert stepping out. He rose an eyebrow at the lively pair.

"Everything alright here ladies?"

Rachele froze in horror; crap how much did he hear? "I-uh...I..."

"Fine!" Claudia covered for them. "Just deciding on dinner."

Robert raised an eyebrow. "That's a loud conversation over food."

"Rachele's being picky."

That snapped Rachele out of it. "Hey! I am not!"

"Then decide already!" She shot her a secret look and Rachele knew she wasn't talking about dinner.

"Alright I see I'm in the danger zone here." Robert raised his hands as he scooted around them. "I'll leave you to it." As he walked away, Claudia signalled Rachele with her eyes.

 _'Now's your chance!'_

 _'NOW?'_

 _'You said you would!'_

 _'Not straight away! I have to wait for the right time!'_

Claudia looked away. "Chicken..." She muttered.

Rachele glared. "Fine, watch me." She strutted towards the kitchen where she knew Robert had gone. He was always ravenous after a full morning of working out. She watched him shuffle around, pulling ingredients out of the fridge and placing them on the bench.

"Hey Robbie."

He shot a quick smile her way as he prepared his meal. "Hey Rach, everything alright?"

She swallowed. "Um...I-We...Watchamakin?" She blurted out. _'Damn it!'_

"Sandwiches. Man am I starving." He replied.

She smiled. "Want any help?"

"Nah I'm all good. Would you like anything though?"

Rachele stared. What the hell? She offers her help and he refuses but then offers her something? Is this guy for real? "No thank you. I've eaten already."

He shrugged. "Suit yourself."

She simply nodded, then backed out of the kitchen, her nerves getting the best of her. She slumped next to Claudia on the couch who rose an amused eyebrow at her. "You're right...I'm a chicken."

Claudia smiled. "Nah, it wasn't the right time. He's too distracted with food right now. Never come between a man and his stomach."

Rachele chuckled. "I guess you're right."

"Just let it happen naturally. You'll know when the perfect opportunity comes up."

"Yeah, you're right."

So for the rest of the day, Rachele made several attempts to approach Robert but each time ended with her turning into a blubbering mess or Robert not paying enough attention. She was envious of his ability to stay so aloof, especially since she was keenly aware of his love for her. As the sky darkened, her courage slowly began diminishing along with any hope of telling him. He would be going home soon so she would just have to try again tomorrow.

"Well I better head back." Robert stood to his feet and stretched. "I may not be here for a few days, dads extending my training to the afternoons now too. So I'll try visiting when I can."

Crap, this wasn't good. Rachele knew that if she didn't act now, she'd never get another opportunity. "Robbie wait." She called out just as he was reaching for the powder. She shot Claudia a look and the younger girl nodded with a subtle grin before heading down the hall, calling a good night to Robert over her shoulder.

"You okay Gryffindor?" Robert asked with concern in his eyes.

Rachele took a deep breath. "Can we talk outside for a minute?"

"Uh...sure but, why outside?"

"I don't want Claudia to overhear, it's really important."

He sniggered. "Better put a magical barrier around us too."

Rachele smiled. "Good idea."

The pair stepped out the back and walked several metres away from the house. It was another clear night with a soft breeze blowing, bright stars twinkling above them; the perfect place to confess.

When she was satisfied they were far enough, she gently grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop facing her. This was it, there was no going back.

"Hey you're shaking." Robert took her hand in both of his. "Are you cold?"

She smiled at his sweetness. "No I'm fine."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Robbie. Is what you said last term still true?" She asked, cutting to the chase. She didn't want to waste any time with this.

Robert rubbed his neck. "Um...depends on what you mean."

She felt her courage grow and looked directly into his eyes. "You told me you're in love with me." She saw his eyes widen slightly. "Do you still feel that way? Be honest."

Robert sighed. "Of course it is. I never stopped loving you and I never will." His gaze was on the ground. He sounded scared.

Rachele instantly felt guilty. He was expecting another rejection, he didn't suspect her feelings at all. She couldn't imagine the torture he must've endured having loved someone for so long and not be able to say a word. She was barely able to withstand a couple of days.

"Robbie." She said softly. "Look at me." He slowly lifted his head until ocean blue locked onto vivid green. "I know I hurt you. What I said to you that day was unforgivable. But...you don't have to be scared anymore." She lifted a hand and placed it on his cheek, rubbing his skin tenderly with her thumb. "My eyes have finally been opened to what's been in front of me all along. It's always been you..." She smiled lovingly at him. "You're the one Robbie."

Robert stared in disbelief at her, hardly believing what he was hearing. Was this really happening? Was this a dream? Was she saying what he thought she was? His heart was thumping loudly in his chest; could it be? His heart-rate spiked when she closed the distance and stretched her arms past his neck so they were dangling over the back of his shoulders. Her face was so close he was able to count the subtle freckles splattered across the bridge of her nose. 'Huh he never noticed them before.'

With their lips now millimeteres apart, Rachele spoke once more, her breath tickling the skin around his mouth.

"I love you Robbie." She whispered. "I'm sorry it took me so long." The last sentence was coated with deep sadness.

Robert smiled down at her. "It's okay Rach, I would've gladly waited another three years for you." It was his turn to wrap his arms around her, bringing her slightly closer to him. "And for the record; I love you too."

Rachele beamed, her green eyes brighter than ever. So this is what being in love felt like; a sensation of complete elation she never wanted to let go of. Unable to wait any longer, she swiftly closed that final gap between them as they finally shared their first kiss. There was no roaming of hands or anything overly intimate between them. They simply held each other with their lips locked together in a chaste embrace. Oxygen soon became an issue and they were forced to seperate. Neither one let go of the other but they leaned back far enough to gaze at each other.

With a burst of happiness, Robert reached down and picked her up, bringing out a shriek of surprise. He twirled her around and smiled up at her with pure joy radiating from his face. Rachele giggled while clinging onto his neck, her long hair blowing around them as they span. She gazed down at her new boyfriend, her love for him glowing brighter than the moon and stars combined.

The air was filled with their infectious laughter as the couple celebrated their long awaited union. Around them, nature rained their happiness onto them with soft winds and the moon and stars smiling from the heavens. The young pair came together for another kiss, content to stay in each others arms and overjoyed that they had at last found each other.

 **End of Chapter**

 **:333 Daaaaww Rachele and Robert are finally together and happily in love. Claudia is so relieved, keeping this secret has been driving her nuts. From here on out, there will be a fair amount of mush between them but it won't slow the main flow of the story.**

 **Coming up next...It's no longer safe for Harry to live at the Dursleys. Rachele must help him before the danger finds him first.**

 **See ya then!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Now onto chapter two! Peace is short lived when Harry is in need of some help.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Two – Escorting The Chosen One

Just as he said, Robert didn't visit for the next three to four days due to his all-day training. Rachele made sure to get her fair share of hugs and kisses from him before he disappeared from her fireplace. The morning after, she received a tidal wave of teasing from Claudia who was completely ecstatic her two best friends had finally hooked up. And as much as Rachele missed having her boyfriend around, she wasn't the type to sit around and mope about it. Instead she decided to check up on her other friends, she hadn't contacted a single person since she took off after Dumbledore's death, and there was one in particular she was keen on visiting.

"Hey Claudia?" She poked her head into her best friends room. "I'm going out for a while."

Claudia looked up from her book. "Okay, when are you getting back?"

"I should be back by dinner. Don't cook anything I'll bring take-out."

Claudia grinned. "Yay, can't wait."

Rachele chuckled. "See ya later." She gave her a salute as her signature flames engulfed her.

She reappeared on the humble street of Privet Drive, stalking directly to number four. Something seemed strangely eerie about the neighbourhood, it had the abandoned evacuated feeling. A little on edge, she cautiously knocked on the Dursley's door. A minute later it opened and she smiled in relief.

"Harry, thank Merlin."

His face lit up. "Rachele!" He surprised her by pulling her into a hug. "Everyone's been so worried."

She smiled and put her arms around him. "I know I'm sorry, I needed some time to myself." She looked around. "Let's go inside, there's lots to talk about." Harry led her into the main living room which was now nothing more than an empty space. Any personal belongings, furniture, appliances, all had been cleared out.

"What's going on?" Rachele looked around then back at him. "Where're the Dursleys."

"Gone." Harry said. "If they stayed here they would've become targets."

Rachele smiled. "Even after the way they treated you, you save their lives."

Harry shrugged. "When it comes right down to it, they're still family." He leaned against the wall. "So you going to explain what happened?"

Rachele raised an eyebrow. "Can you be more specific?"

He sighed. "The cave."

"Aaah." She nodded. "Yeah that's part of the reason I came to see you." She let out a huff of air. "You might want to sit down." She waved her hand and two arm-chairs appeared. Slightly taken back by her effortless conjuring, Harry lowered himself into the chair.

"Alright." Rachele plonked in the seat opposite him and crossed her legs. "Where to start..."

And she told him everything in etricate detail. About the existence of her magic and the Sorceress's of light thousands of years ago. The capabilities the magic gave her, her strengths, weaknesses, how her life span was longer and she would out-live everyone she knew. She told him of her life growing up with Dumbledore and how much the old wizard meant to her. She slowly recapped every event of each year they were at school and the parts she had to play.

Harry stared completely gobsmacked. "So wait...that woman in the bright light that scared Voldemort after I confronted Quirrell. That was _you_?"

She grinned. "Yup. And if you think back, it wasn't the only time I appeared to you guys in that form."

Harry narrowed his eyes in concentration for a moment before they widened. "The Ministry of Magic!"

She chuckled. "Yup that was me too."

"Bloody hell, Voldemort was petrified of you! He ran away like a cockroach!"

She laughed. "I'm the complete opposite of him Harry. Light, love and goodness. He's scared of them because he doesn't understand. And he never will. He doesn't realise those are the things that fuel my magic, make me stronger."

Harry stared in awe. "Blimey. Maybe you should get rid of him then."

Rachele shook her head. "It's not my destiny Harry. I will assist in the war in any way that I can, but I can't be the one to fight Voldemort."

Harry sighed. "You can beat him so much easier than I can."

"I can defeat him yes, but I can't kill him."

He frowned. "Why?"

She then explained her inability to take another life, how and why the magic restrains her from committing the unforgivable crime. She told him the story of the one sorceress who broke through that barrier and killed her friend which caused her to go insane.

"Wow...it really is a pure light magic isn't it?"

Rachele grinned. "Hey just cos I can't kill someone, doesn't mean I can't inflict pain."

Harry laughed. "Remind me never to piss you off then."

"Since I've told you this much already, I may as well tell you the other thing."

He rose an eyebrow. "Other thing?"

She smiled, before telling him the truth about her true blood lineage and who her real family was. Harry's eyes went so round she thought they might pop out of his head.

"You're Hermione's twin sister?!"

"Faternal twins, but yes."

He rolled his eyes. "I figured faternal, but damn I never would've guessed. But wait, have you told her yet?"

Rachele sighed. "No, not yet."

"Why?"

She then went on about how persistently Voldemort had been hunting her for her entire life and how she ran away to protect her family.

"Until I'm positive the danger is gone, I can't tell them anything. It's the safest way."

Harry couldn't help admiring her bravery. "I'm sure if Hermione ever finds out, she'll be grateful for the lengths you've gone to protect her."

She smiled. "Thanks, I just hope she doesn't take it too hard."

"Nah, I don't think so." He grinned. "If anything she'll be happy to have a sister. She's mentioned a few times about always wanting one."

Rachele giggled. "That's good to know. But promise you'll keep it to yourself Harry. Don't tell anyone, especially Hermione." She paused. "Or Ron."

Harry smiled assuringly. "Don't worry, I won't breathe a word. It's not my secret to tell anyway."

"Thanks Harry." She exhaled. "Well that's a load off."

He chuckled. "Am I the first friend to find out?"

She grinned sheepishly. "No, Robbie and Claudia have known for a while."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "How long?"

"The summer before sixth year, not long after I started hanging out with them."

"Blimey, they're priveleged."

She smirked. "They were in the right place at the right time."

"Right...how're those two doing anyway?"

She smiled. "Good. Claudia's at home right now. She's been reading a lot lately."

"And Robert?"

She let out a dreamy sigh that spiked Harry's curiosity. "He was visiting every day at first, but lately he's been kept home more often. I haven't seen him in a few days."

Harry studied her face. "Did something happen?"

She looked at him. "What'd you mean?"

He leaned forward. "You and Robert, has something happened between you two?" She surprised him when she blushed brightly.

"Maybe..."

His grin grew. "Raaccheellee..."

"Alright fine! We're dating now, you happy?"

He laughed. "That's brilliant! It's about bloody time. How'd it happen?"

She quickly told him about how she realised she had fallen for him, but she left out her confession and their first kiss in her backyard; that was something she wanted to keep between her and Robert.

"That's awesome Rach." Harry was beaming. "You finally have a boyfriend."

She grinned. "Yes I do. And speaking of..." Her grin turned into a devious smirk. "How're things with Ginny?"

Harry's smiled dropped. "Uh...we broke up."

Rachele looked mortified. _"WHAT?"_ She stood up. "What the hell? What for?"

Harry stared at his lap. "It was at Dumbledore's funeral. I told her I just wanted to protect her, that being my girl-friend could make her more of a target. I just want her to be safe- OW!" He rubbed his head where Rachele had just smacked him. "The hell was that for?"

"Are you a bleeding idiot?" She glowered at him. "What kind of thick-headed moron are you?"

"But...I was just-"

"But nothing!" She pointed at him. "She's already a target Harry. The Weasley's are a pure-blooded family fighting _against_ the dark forces. The Death Eaters only see them as blood traitors. They'll be high on Voldemorts hit list."

Harry frowned. "I know that, but she'll be more of a target if she has any close relationship with me."

"You have to stop treating her like some damsel-in-distress Harry. She's involved in this war just as much as the rest of us. You can't keep sheltering her, it'll just aggravate her."

Harry sighed. "I can't help it, alright? I love her too much."

Rachele smiled. "I know. But if you want my opinion, keep her as close as you can. It's the best way to protect someone."

"What about Hermione? You're keeping her distant aren't you?"

She glared. "That's different. If Voldemort finds out she's my sister, he will _personally_ come after her. He knows he can't kill me easily, so he wants to kill anyone who's even breathed in the same space as me. I have to be extra careful."

Harry sighed. "Fine, you have a point."

"Look Harry, I can see Ginny loves you. And take it from me, shutting her out will not only hurt her, but you as well." She smiled sadly. "Believe me...I know."

His eyebrows furrowed. "What'd you mean?"

"Before I figured out my feelings for Robbie, I was trapped in a dark place after Dumbledore's death that for a while I considered love an unneccessary burden... a distraction from my duties. So I closed my heart and pushed him away, causing this rift between us that I still regret even now. It only took a few days for me to realise how much I needed him in my life." She smiled at the memory. "I apologised to him of course, but he was sweet and said it was all okay as though nothing had ever happened. It was the morning after I realised I had fallen for him."

Harry was staring intently at her, completely entranced by her story. "Wow...that's...wow." He chuckled. "Straight out of a soapy."

She glared. "Seriously? That's what you got from that? A freakin television show?"

He laughed. "Sorry, but you're right. I guess I have been feeling like a prat since I broke it off."

She wore a triumphant grin. "Aha! You see? I'm totally right."

"Yeah, yeah."

"You have to hook up again."

His eyes widened in panic. "How the hell am I supposed to do that? She probably hates my guts right now."

"I'll talk to her. You going to the Burrow any time soon?"

He nodded. "Yeah, tomorrow night. Some people are coming to escort me."

She looked at him. "You're being escorted?"

"Yeah, Voldemort's looking for me. We've given him false information about when I'm being moved. He thinks it's in a few days."

She didn't hesitate. "I'll help too."

He smiled. "The more the merrier."

She grinned. "I'll be there." She looked up at the ceiling. "I better go, it's getting late and I promised Claudia I'd bring dinner."

Harry followed her gaze. "What're you looking at?"

She grinned. "The sky tells me the time."

He shook his head. "Damn you have x-ray vision too? You're such a show-off."

Rachele laughed. "It has it's uses." She stretched. "Well I'm off."

Harry stood up and walked her to the door. "Thanks for coming and...well telling me the truth."

Rachele smiled. "These are rough times now Harry, you're going to need my help now more than ever."

Harry grinned. "Looking forward to it." He gave her a brotherly hug. "See you tomorrow night?"

She saluted. "Aye aye cap'n. Oh and Harry?." When he raised his eyebrows, she just shot him a cheeky grin and vanished before his eyes in a flash of amethyst. Harry blinked in surprise. "Damn...wasn't expecting that." He walked back inside, shaking his head in amazement.

Rachele flashed back into her home, her arms carrying a few takeaway bags containing burgers and fries. "Claudia!" She called through the house. "I'm home! I have food!" She entered the living room in search of her house-mate. She found her lazing casually on the couch, but she wasn't alone. Another unexpected person was sitting next to her.

The surprise guest turned and smiled at her. "Hey Gryffindor." He stood up to greet her with open arms.

Rachele's eyes lit up like fireworks. "Robbie!" She dropped all her bags and rushed into her boyfriend's embrace. "You're back!"

He hugged her close. "Yeah, my dad said I could take a break since I've been working so hard."

"How long can you stay?" She asked eagerly.

He chuckled. "A couple days."

She squealed and leant up to kiss him. "I missed you."

Robert visibly melted, swept away by the girl in his arms. "I missed you too." He captured her lips again and the two lost themselves in each other for a moment until they heard someone clearing their throat.

They broke apart and turned to Claudia who had her eyebrow raised at them. Rachele coughed awkwardly and stepped back to pick up the fallen bags. "Right, sorry Claudia." She handed one to her best friend. "I picked up some Burger King, is that alright?"

Claudia took it. "Yes please, I'll eat anything right now."

Rachele smiled then turned to Robert. "I would've brought you something too if I knew you were coming."

He waved a dismissive hand. "Nah, I ate before I came. My mother filled me like a stuffed animal."

Rachele giggled. "Your mother knows how to take care of you."

He rolled his eyes. "She smothers me."

She smiled and pecked his cheek before sitting down to tuck into her meal. "She's a mother, it's her job." She took a big bite of her burger. "Mmmmmm."

Robert chuckled, sitting in between the two girls, stretching his arm along the back of the couch behind his girlfriend. "So Claudia mentioned you've been out most of the day."

"Mmhmm." Rachele swallowed. "I went and saw Harry. We ended up talking for a while."

"How is he?"

She wobbled her hand. "Alright, things are getting complicated." She told them the plans involving escorting Harry to the burrow the following night.

"Do you want our help?" Robert asked.

She smiled. "Just go ahead to the Burrow and meet us there. Harry will need as many friends there as he can get."

"Sounds like a plan." Claudia said.

"Is that all you talked about?" Robert looked at her.

Rachele smiled. "Not quite, I told him the truth about myself."

He blinked. "Everything?"

"Yup, everything under the sun, including my last name."

"How'd he take it?" Claudia asked intrigued.

"He was a bit startled by it all, but over all accepting of it."

Robert grinned. "Yeah takes some getting used to. By the way Rach..." He turned to her. "Is there a plan in case...well...in case Death Eaters find out?"

She smiled. "I'll be guarding Harry most of the way, so it should be alright."

He put his arm around her. "Just promise you'll be careful."

She snuggled into him. "You know me, I'll be right as rain."

Claudia smiled. "Yeah have a little faith Robert."

Robert pouted. "Alright, I get it."

"Aaaww, poor baby." Rachele giggled, kissing his cheek. "We shouldn't tease."

Claudia rolled her eyes. "Get a room." Rachele responded by sticking her tongue out, to which Robert just chuckled.

After finishing their dinner, the trio spent the next several hours relaxing as much as they could, knowing of the calamity that would come the following night. When it finally grew late and it was time to retire for the night, they split into three rooms; the girls in their bedrooms and Robert on a mattress in the lounge area. Rachele hung back for a few minutes to say goodnight to her boyfriend, exchanging kisses and 'I love you's'. Needless to say they both slept very well that night.

The next morning, Rachele found her mind a little more than occupied with the reminder of her dire task she would undertake that night. When the other two woke up, they found her sitting at the table, idly picking at her food.

"You okay Rachele?" Claudia asked sitting beside her while Robert sat on the other side.

Rachele smiled. "Fine, just thinking about tonight."

"You're not worried are you?"

She sighed. "I don't know, I just have this bad feeling. I have to watch Harry carefully."

Robert placed his hand on hers. "We believe in you Rach, we know with your help it'll turn out fine regardless."

Claudia nodded. "He's right. With you around Harry has nothing to worry about."

Rachele smiled. "Thanks guys." She took both their hands. "We'll get through this together."

As night fell several hours later, the three gathered outside the front door. Rachele even had Tiger wrapped up in her arms. "Alright, you know the drill. Claudia you hold onto Robbie and he'll apparate you both to the Burrow." They nodded. "Here take him." She passed her tabby over to her best friend. "Make sure he's taken care of."

" **Be careful Mistress."** Tiger meowed as he settled into Claudia's arms.

Rachele smiled and patted his head. "I will Pusscat, don't worry." She looked between the others. "Look after each other."

Robert gave her a assuring grin. "We will, be seeing you soon." They leaned forward and shared a chaste kiss before Rachele turned to the younger girl and brought her into a hug.

"I love you, both of you." She said stepping back.

"Take care." Claudia said taking Robert's offered arm. They both gave her one last fleeting smile before disappearing with a swift 'pop.'

"Okay." She cracked her knuckles. "Show time."

As she appeared at Harry's home again, she was momentarily afraid she had missed everyone. But as she focused her senses on the inside, she saw at least a dozen people gathered in the same area she had spoken to Harry the day before. She smiled excitedly, recognising a bunch of them. Wearing a wide grin, she phased silently through the solid door.

"We'll travel in pairs." Grunted Mad-eye Moody. "That way if anyone's out there waitin, and I reckon there will be, they won't know which Harry Potter is the real one."

Harry frowned. "The real one?"

Moody pulled out a flask. "I believe you're familiar with this particular brew."

"No!" Harry objected immediately. "Absolutely not!"

Hermione gave Moody a look. "Told you he'd take it well."

"No, if you think I'm going to let everyone risk their lives for me!"

"Never done that before have we?" Ron said sarcastically.

"This is different!" Harry snapped at him. "Taking that, becoming me? No!"

Moody's eye suddenly swivelled towards the front door. "Perhaps you'd like to take it up with our late-comer then."

"Should've known you could see me coming Alastor." A female voice piped up from the living room entrance causing all heads to turn to it. Hermione let out a loud squeal and raced over to the owner.

"RACHELE!" She just about knocked the girl over with a tackling hug.

Ron wandered over as well. "Blimey Rach, it's damn well good to see you." He clapped her on the shoulder.

Rachele grinned, happy to be back amongst her oldest friends. "Harry filled me in on the plan. No way I'm missing out." Her eyes darted to the boy-who-lived who gave her a lopsided grin.

"I'm glad you're here Rach."

Hermione released her hold on her so she could rotate around the room and greet the others. She received high-fives from the Weasley twins, a suffocating bear hug from Hagrid, a hug from Tonks, Lupin and Fleur Delacour, who she hadn't seen since the Triwizard Tournament. She was holding hands with a man she didn't know, a tall young fellow with a familiar shade of ginger hair.

"William Weasley, Miss Sullivan. But my friends call me Bill." He gave her a wink.

She smiled shaking his hand. "Lovely to meet you Bill. Call me Rachele."

"That's enough!" Moody barked. "We have plenty of time to catch up later! Sullivan, if you would please convince Mr Potter to follow along."

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "With what exactly?"

"Some of us have agreed to be decoys." Hermione explained. "We're taking Polyjuice potion to look like Harry."

Rachele looked towards Harry. "I don't think he has a say in the matter. It's not his decision to make."

Harry frowned at her. "Rach come on..."

"No Harry, I told you before. We're all at risk whether or not we help." She gestured to everyone in the room. "These people are your friends Harry. They all want to do their part to help fight this war."

"Well said Sullivan." Moody's fake eye focused on Harry. "Well Potter?"

Harry sighed in defeat. "Fine..."

"Everyone here is of age. They've all agreed to take the risks."

Someone standing near the back cleared their throat. A short, bald middle aged man stepped forward. "Technically I've been coerced." He gave a toothy grin. "Mundungus Fletcher, Mr Potter, always been a huge admirer."

"Nip it Mundungus!" Moody growled. "Alright Granger, as discussed."

Hermione stepped forward and yanked a strand from the back of Harry's head making him flinch. "Blimey Hermione!" She ignored him, dropping the hair into the flask Moody was holding. The grouchy Auror shook it a little to mix it all together. Anyone partaking of the potion stood in a single line.

Moody walked over to Fred who was first. "For those of you who haven't taken Polyjuice potion before; fair warning, it tastes like goblin piss."

"D'ya have lots of experiences with that do ya Mad-eye?" The twin asked. When Moody just glared he took the offered flask. "Just trying to defuse the tension." He had a quick swig, grimacing as he passed it to his brother, who then gave it to Fletcher, then Fleur, Ron and lastly Hermione. Everyone watched as their heights either shrunk or grew, faces remolding themselves until six identical copies of Harry Potter stood in their place.

"Blimey." Rachele grinned. "Someone call the presses, Harry's been cloned."

"Wow, we're identical." The twins chanted looking at each other.

"Not yet you're not." Moody said bringing a sack forward. He dumped it's contents in the middle of floor; a pile of matching shirts, jackets and jeans. All the Harry's grabbed one of each and began undressing.

"You don't have anything a bit more sporting do you?" George asked.

"Yeah don't much fancy this colour." Fred concurred.

"Well fancy this, you're not you. So shut it. And strip" Moody growled.

"Alright alright!" Fletcher yelped while unbuttoning his shirt.

Fleur was looking down at herself in disgust. "Bill, look away. I'm hideous." It was rather comical to see Harry wearing a bra, which she took off and gave to her fiance.

Rachele's eyebrows shot up when she heard Ron mutter. "Knew Ginny was lying about that tattoo." She shot Harry a curious glance who just shrugged.

"Harry, your eyesight really is awful." Hermione said testing out the glasses. If the situation wasn't so serious, Rachele would be on the floor with the hilarity of everything.

"Alright." Moody barked. "We'll be heading off. Each Potter will have a protector. Mundungus stick tight to me, I wanna keep an eye on ya." He leered at the version of Harry that was sweating nervously. "As for Harry-"

"Yes?" They all answered.

"The real Harry." He looked around. "Where the devil are you anyway?"

Harry put his hand up. "Here."

"You'll ride with Hagrid."

The half-giant stepped towards him. "I brought you here sixteen years ago, when you were no bigger than a boat truckle. Seems only righ' that I be the one to take you away now."

"Yes it's all very touching!" Moody said losing his patience. "Let's go!" As everyone filed out the door, Moody pulled Rachele to the side.

"Sullivan. You follow the real Potter from a distance just in case he's discovered."

Rachele nodded. "You can count on me Alastor."

"Best wait til they've all taken off." He whispered.

She grinned. "Of course."

"God speed, Sullivan."

As he walked away, Hermione approached her. "See you at the Burrow then?"

Rachele smiled. "Yup. Robbie and Claudia will be waiting there as well."

Hermione grinned. "Harry told me about you and Robert. I'm happy for you."

Rachele blushed. "Thanks." She jerked her head. "You best get going."

Hermione gave her a quick hug. "Stay safe."

"You too. Now go."

She watched as they all lined up along the road-side. All were on brooms save for Hermione with Kinglsey Shacklebolt, and Fleur with Bill, the pairs riding on Thestrals. Harry himself sat in a sidecar of a large motorcycle with Hagrid as the driver. As the engine purred to life, Harry glanced over to Rachele who gave him an encouraging thumbs up.

"One! Two! Three!" Moody signalled by ramming his staff into the ground. Broomsticks and thestrals took off at maximum speed. Seconds later the motorcycle rocketed down the road before lifting off the ground and soaring into the sky. Following them, Moody mounted his broom and quickly took of as well.

Rachele watched them go, making sure they were long out of sight before stretching out her wings. She lifted herself upwards, rocketing up and into the clouds. She flew in the direction Hagrid and Harry had gone, all her senses alive for them and their allies. It didnt take long for her to find them. There was an epic battle high above ground, deadly spells sparking across the night sky and Rachele knew it only meant one thing; the Death Eaters knew. She scoured the scene, quickly spotting the motorcycle blasting away with a burst of flames burning from the exhaust; Hagrid was doing his duty keeping Harry safe, but a few Death Eaters had spotted them and were on their tail. Rachele shot after them, quickly gaining while Harry could be seen trying to fight them off by throwing random spells over his shoulder.

Just as one of them aimed their wand at the bike, Rachele drew up next to him and whacked him with her wing, knocking him off his broom and sending him crashing into the traffic below.

Harry grinned at the flying girl. "Thanks Rach!"

Rachele waved him on. "Keep going! I'll deal with the other two!"

"We owe you one Rachele!" Hagrid boomed, turning the handle to accelerate the bike further. As they faded into the distance, Rachele swivelled around, standing in mid-air above the London freeway, her wings spread out wide.

"Bring it on!" She roared.

The Death Eaters hesitated at the sight of her, but after a moment, decided to charge in. Rachele lifted her arms, her palms facing the front. She dettached a semi-trailer from a huge truck, knowing this part held no passengers, levitated it high above her before throwing her hands forward, causing the giant trailer to fly forward and collide into her unsuspecting opponents. Rachele redirected the wreckage to crash far from the road, away from the innocent Muggles. Checking to see the damage wasn't too extreme, she turned around and flew away to catch up with Harry. When she found them, they had made it into the country-side, but a ominous dark figure was flying beside them; the last person Rachele wanted to see. Voldemort himself was practically face to face with Harry and an unconscious Hagrid; moments away from killing them both. Letting out an rage filled war-cry, Rachele pumped her wings faster, aiming straight for the dark wizard.

"RIDDLE!"

Voldemort turned to her just as she barraged into his body, powerful surges of green energy radiating off her. His body was flung through the air, giving Harry the chance to make his escape.

"Sullivan." He snarled. "You dare get in my way!"

Rachele didn't flinch. She simply squared her shoulders, facing the dark lord without a single glint of fear in her eyes. "Don't screw with me Tom, you're nothing more than a annoying itch in my side. I suggest you back off unless you wanna see me when I really get going." Hey eyes flashed brightly.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY MUDBLOOD!" Voldemort roared, emanating mighty surges of electricity which exploded off the powerline and causing a massive blackout all over the countryside.

Rachele just stood there, unfazed by his angry outburst. She lifted her right hand and closed her fingers. A burst of energy, a hundred times the capacity of Voldemort's display, pushed out from her hand, easily cancelling his electric attack and sending him flying backwards. She then clicked her fingers and all the power turned back on.

"Like I said." She glowered at him as he struggled to catch his breath. "A bloody anonoying itch."

Voldemorts looked upon her with fear in his eyes as he realised she was simply toying with him. Letting out another frustrated yell, he disapparated in a swirl on black smoke. No longer being able to detect him anywhere nearby and knowing it was defintely now safe, she turned and flew directly for the Burrow.

Meanwhile, in the Weasley's home, everyone was gathered around the couch watching over a injured George. The poor boy had fought bravely against the Death Eaters, but it had lost him an ear in the process. All that was left was a gaping hole with streams of blood flooding down the side of his face and neck. Fortunately that was the only wound he suffered so with some healing he would make a full recovery.

The last person to arrive was Rachele, who Harry explained had stayed behind to fend off Voldemort, saving his life in the process. For those who didnt know the extent of her abilities like Harry did, they greatly feared for the girls life. Robert and Claudia were amongst them, and even being aware of her strengths, couldn't help praying that she was okay. Everyone was so busy with their paranoia, they didnt notice the very person on their minds slip in behind them.

She raised an eyebrow at all their morbid expressions. "What is this? A Funeral?"

All heads whipped in her direction, impressed but delighted that she was alive and unscathed after a battle with the worlds most dangerous wizard.

She looked at how bewildered everyone was. "What? Something on my face?"

Ginny came up to her. "Harry said you fought Voldemort." She looked her over. "You dont have a scratch on you."

She shrugged. "I got lucky." She grinned. "Good to see you too Gin."

The younger girl smiled sheepishly and gave her a hug.

"Sorry...it's just... you gave us a real fright."

Robert and Claudia walked over. "We're just all glad you're safe." The former said, taking her hand which everyone noticed.

"Oi, whats that about?" Ron scowled.

"They're dating Ronald. Keep up." Hermione rolled her eyes.

Ron glared at Robert. "I swear you make one wrong move, and I'm coming after you."

Rachele stared incrediously at him. "Seriously Ron? You still don't trust him? What the hell's your problem? And don't say its because he's in Slytherin!" She interrupted just as he opened his mouth to which he promptly shut it again.

She grabbed Robert and Claudias hands and began pulling them. "Come on guys. I can't be in here, I'm allergic to insufferable prats." She dragged them through the living room and out the back door. She smiled slightly when she heard Ginny laugh and cheer for her; that girl rocked. Once they were outside, she released their hands and let out a deep sigh.

"Merlin that was unneccessary drama."

"What happened between you and Voldemort?" Claudia asked immediately.

Rachele looked at her, then at Robert before recounting her brief confrontation with the dark lord. When she was finished, a bark of laughter came from her boyfriend.

"What a loser. He's nothing but a bug compared to you Rach."

She grinned. "I know, but I couldnt help having a little fun with him." But that smile turned upside quickly. "By the way..." She turned to face them. "Were there any casualties after tonight? Did everyone make it? I didnt get a chance to look around properly." She caught the two sharing a hesitant glance and frowned. "What is it?"

Robert ran a hand through his hair. "Rach...we lost Mad-eye."

"What'd you mean 'lost?'

He took a deep breath. "He's dead."

Her jaw dropped in horror. "W-what? HOW?"

"Mundungus Fletcher." Claudia answered sadly. "He took off the moment he saw Voldemort, left Moody to fend for himself."

Rachele clenched her jaw in anger. "Damn coward. He's not worthy of those balls hanging off him."

Robert choked on his own air. "Anyway." He coughed. "Thankfully there was no one else. Besides Georges ear, there haven't been any other serious injury."

She nodded, relieved. "Good." She let out a sad sigh. "I'm sorry Mad-eye." She whispered.

Robert walked up and put an arm around her. "Don't blame yourself Rach. Your job was to protect Harry and you did that. You can't save everyone."

Rachele smiled. "I know, thanks for being straight-forward." She returned his gesture by wrapping her arm around his waist.

"So what happens now?" Claudia enquired.

Rachele exhaled. "For now, we recuperate and regather ourselves. But after that who knows, this war can go anywhere that it damn well pleases." She turned to face them. "I'm only certain of one thing."

"What's that?" Robert asked carefully.

Rachele stared intently into the distance.

"We have a hell of a ride ahead of us."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Little sneak peek into Rachele in the midst of a battle. As you can see, Voldemort and his Death Eaters are no match for her. The more she interferes, the angrier Voldemort becomes; he knows he can't defeat her and it drives him insane.**

 **Next up; everyone comes together to celebrate a wedding. How smoothly can it go with the threat of a war hanging over their heads?**

 **See ya then!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're well and truly into the final book. But despite the darkness, people come together for the union between two people.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Three – Wedding Crashers

A few days later, there was a flurry of activity as everyone ran around preparing for a momentous occasion; Bill and Fleurs wedding. While all the men were summoned outside to help with setting up, the girls flurried upstairs and gathered into Ginny's room to pick out their dresses. Since Rachele and Claudia came unprepared, Ginny was more than happy to let them choose from her array of outfits. She lay out all her best formal dresses on her bed so they could see their choices.

"It's not too much, but it should do for tonight."

Rachele held up a pretty green gown that fell just below her knees with thin straps for her shoulders. "This is cute!"

Ginny smiled. "That's a good choice for you Rach, it brings out your eyes." She grinned. "Robert's gonna melt."

Rachele giggled. "Well in that case." She looked towards the ginger-head girl. "Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" She jerked her head to the side.

Ginny nodded and they hovered over to the far corner. "What's up?"

"I talked to Harry." Rachele whispered. "He told me what happened at the funeral."

Ginny sighed. "Was all for nothing wasn't it?"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Don't let what that git said get to you. He was being his usual heroic idiotic self. You know he still cares about you."

"I know but what can I do?" Ginny said dejectedly.

Rachele hummed in thought when she became aware of a certain presence downstairs. She locked onto them and a sly grin spread on her face; it was Harry, and he was alone in the kitchen. She looked back up at Ginny. "I have an idea, come with me." She grabbed the ginger girl's hand and pulled her out of the room and downstairs.

"Hey! Where are we going?" Ginny hissed.

"Sshhh! He'll hear you!"

Ginny glared. "What're you talking about?"

Rachele stopped them just behind the wall before the kitchen. She gave Ginny a grin and pointed. "Look who's in there."

Ginny peeked around the corner and immediately pulled back with a blush. "Merlin, it's Harry." She grew nervous at the devious smirk on Rachele's face. "What're you planning?"

"Turn around."

Ginny stepped back. "Why...?"

"Just do it!" Rachele grabbed her shoulder and swivelled her around so her back was facing her. In one swift movement, she gripped the zipper on her dress and pulled it all the way down.

"Hey!" Ginny whipped around again. "What the hell?"

Rachele just grinned and jerked her head in Harry's direction. "Now go ask him to zip it back up for you. Oh but take off your bra first."

Ginny's face turned scarlet. "Really I can't-"

"Come on this is your one shot! Go for it!"

She sighed. "Fine." She reached back and unclipped her's bras clasp, pulling it off and handing it to Rachele. "Well here goes nothing."

Rachele rose her fist in the air. "I'm rootin for ya!"

Ginny took a deep breath and stepped out into Harry's view, whose attention was momentarily on the newspaper. When he heard her smoothly ask, 'zip me up will you?' he all but dropped the Daily Prophet and floated over to her with raised hands. As he carefully pulled up her zipper, Ginny decided it best if she say something to break the tension.

"Seems silly doesn't it? A wedding. Given everything that's going on."

Harry shrugged as he fixed her zipper in place. "Maybe that's the best reason to have it. Because of everything that's going on."

Behind the wall, Rachele was watching intently with a hopeful gleam in her eyes. Her eyes brightened when Ginny slowly turned around and gazed deeply into Harry's eyes. They stared for a moment before both leaned in and sealed their lips together. Rachele did a little jig on the spot, silently cheering that her fool-proof plan worked.

"Rach what're you doing?"

Rachele jumped at the voice and whipped around. "Oh...hey Hermione." She grinned innocently.

Hermione's eyes narrowed. "What's going on?"

Rachele wore a proud smirk and pointed over her shoulder. "Just my amazing match-making skills."

Hermione rose a curious eyebrow before peering around the wall into the kitchen. Her eyes widened when she spotted the couple making out. She turned her head to look at Rachele. "I thought they broke up."

Rachele grinned. "They did...until now."

Hermione shook her head. "I don't wanna know."

Rachele eyes darted back to the scene. "Is that George?"

They watched as Ginny's older brother tiptoed behind them, heading over to the sink to grab a drink. He leaned casually against the counter, picking up his mug and patiently waiting for the pair to finish.

Ginny had apparently spotted him since she abruptly pulled away and looked away with a blush. Harry stared at her confused until he too saw George and his eyes went wide with panic. George simply grinned at them. "Mooooorning." He said with a teasing tone. Embarrassed and irritated at the interruption, Ginny walked away with a huff.

Behind the wall, Rachele had lost the plot. She was on her knees, clutching her stomach as she heaved with laughter. Hermione just shook her head in exasperation. Ginny walked up to them, glaring darkly at the convulsing girl on the floor.

"Can I have my bra back now?"

Gasping for air, Rachele held it up for her to take. Ginny snatched it and stalked off. "Hope your happy Rach!"

Rachele laughed. "You're welcome!" She received penetrating daggers in return.

"Stop it Rach." Hermione said sternly. "She was really embarrassed just now."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "She can't let a little teasing from George get to her." When Hermione continued to leer at her she sighed. "Fine I'll go talk to her." She headed back upstairs to find Ginny in her room, perched on the edge of her bed with her face in her hands.

"Hey Gin?" When there was no answer she walked over and sat next to her. "I'm sorry. I was just trying to help, I didn't know George was going to come in."

Ginny looked up and offered a small smile. "It's okay, I appreciate what you're trying to do." She giggled. "It did allow me to snog him senseless."

Rachele held up her hands. "Spare me the details please, he's like my brother. Blegh." She stuck her finger in her mouth making Ginny laugh.

Claudia's head stuck in the door then. "Hey Rach?"

"Yeah?"

"Um..." She fidgeted. "D-downstairs."

Rachele's eyebrows furrowed; something was definitey up if Claudia was nervous. She followed her best friend down the flight of stairs until the story just above ground floor. It was then Claudia pointed to a certain figure who was talking with Harry, Ron and Hermione. Rachele moved to get a better look at his face and felt her eyebrows shoot upwards.

"What the hell is the Minister of Magic doing here?"

Claudia shook her head. "I don't know. But I heard him ask for Harry."

Rachele frowned. If that man wanted business with Harry then it must be serious. She watched as the minister led her three friends into the loungeroom and quickly followed after them. She stood nearby as the three teenagers took a seat with the Minister on the chair opposite them.

"You're free to join us Miss Sullivan." He said glancing at her at the side. "I think Dumbledore would want you to witness this."

"And this is?" Harry asked.

The Minister pulled out a folded letter, which he let go and it hovered in the air beside him. It unfolded revealing a series of scribbled context inside.

"Herein is set forth the last will and testament of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. First...to Ronald Bilius Weasley, I leave my Dilluminator, a device of my own making in the hope that when things seem most dark...it will show him the light." He unwrapped a small piece of cloth before handing over a metal contraption that resembled a lighter.

"Dumbledore left this for me?" Ron asked in awe. "Brilliant...what is it?"

"Open it." The Minister instructed.

Ron flicked a latch on the side which opened the top; the light source from the two lamps flew out from their places and were absorbed into the Dilluminator. Fascinated, Ron flicked it open again and the same pieces of flight flew back to their original homes.

"Wicked." He said smirking.

"To Miss Hermione Jean Granger." The Minister continued. "I leave my copy of The Tale of Beedle the Bard in the hope that she find it entertaining and instructive." He gave Hermione a smallish novel with a worn silver cover. Rachele shuffled over to have a peek over her shoulder.

"Mum used to read me those." Ron said nostagically. "The Wizard and the Hopping Pot, Babbity Rabbity and the Cackling Stump." All three friends stared blankly at him. "Aaww come on, Babbity Rabbity...no?"

"Raised in the Muggle World Ron." Rachele reminded with a chuckle.

"Right." He rubbed his neck.

"To Mister Harry James Potter, I leave the snitch he caught in his first Quidditch match at Hogwarts. As a reminder of the rewards of perseverence and skill." The Minister produced a shiny golden snitch, still in reasonable condition, holding it with a cloth. Giving Harry a rather strong expectant look, he stretched out his arm to him. When Harry plucked it from him, he took a sharp intake of breath, but when nothing else happened, he visibly deflated.

"Something the matter Minister?" Rachele asked with a raised eyebrow.

The Minister glanced at her. "No well it's just..." He sighed. "Nothing, it's nothing."

"Is that it then?" Harry asked.

"Almost." He said regaining his business-like manner. "Dumbledore left you a second bequest; the sword of Gryffindor."

Rachele's eyes widened, she hadn't laid eyes on that legendary weapon since Harry used it to slay the Basilisk down in the Chamber of Secrets during their second year.

"Unfortunately the sword of Gryffindors is not Dumbledore's to give away. As an important historical artifact it belongs to-"

"Harry." Hermione interrupted. "It belongs to Harry. It came to him when he most needed it in the Chamber of Secrets."

"The sword may present itself to _any_ worthy Gryffindor but it does not make it that wizards property." The room grew silent at his words. "In any event the current whereabouts of the sword are unknown."

Rachele frowned. "I thought Albus kept it in his office. It was safest there."

"Im afraid since his death Hogwarts has been vulnerable to several infiltration attempts, which includes the headmasters office."

Rachele looked away. "Brilliant."

"What do you mean unknown?" Harry butted in.

The Minister faced him again. "The sword is missing." He paused for a moment. "I don't know what you're up to Mr Potter, but you can't fight this war on your own."

Rachele snorted. "Like I haven't told him that before." She ignored the warning look Hermione shot her way.

He nodded. "She's right, he's too strong."

Rachele looked at him. "Hey hang on I never said that."

"Drop it Rach." Harry said. "I get what he means."

She huffed and turned away with crossed arms. "Fine." She stood up. "I'm gonna go find Robbie and Claudia, nice to see you Minister." She gave him a polite nod before heading back upstairs. She found Claudia talking with Ginny in the red-heads bedroom.

"Hey girls."

Both smiled in greeting. "Hey Rach."

"Claudia have you seen Robbie?"

She nodded. "He's outside helping with the tent."

"Cool thanks." She headed back downstairs and out the rear door where all the men were using their wands to levitate large long white tarps above ground, including a thin long one that led a path back into the main house. She found her boyfriend standing next to Ron, ('well he got back outside quickly') both boys with a expressions of concentration. She patiently waited for them to complete their task and could see how Ron was desperately trying to ignore the dark haired wizard beside him. Rachele sighed, fed up with his behaviour, but then a devious smile slowly grew as an idea came to her. Placing her hands on her hips she swayed sassily over to the two males.

"Hey Robbie." She purred causing him to turn to her.

He gave her a lopsided grin. "Hey."

She snaked her arms around his waist. "How's my handsome man today?" She glanced at Ron who kept his eyes averted while wearing a not so subtle grimace.

Robert's smile grew. "Great, how's my gorgeous girl?"

Rachele lifted an arm and raked a hand through his messy, dark hair, taking pleasure in the pure distaste on Ron's face. "Fine, I guess." She sighed. "But I'll be a lot better if I had my morning kiss from a certain charming Slytherin." She waggled her eyebrows at him.

Robert chuckled. "What the lady wants, the lady gets." He grabbed her waist and dipped her close to the floor before capturing her mouth in a searing kiss. Rachele hummed in pleasure as she wrapped both arms tightly around his neck to bring him closer.

"Bloody hell!" Ron flung up his arms. "Get a damn room! You're making me sick!" He stomped away muttering how disgusting they were being.

Rachele ignored him as she lost herself in her boyfriends embrace, completely forgetting her original plan to prank the grumbling ginger-head. She allowed her senses to be taken over by the man holding her, his soft lips, his gentle hands, his broad shoulders and oh those ab muscles. More than once she had run her fingers over his rock hard stomach and every time she barely resisted the urge to just rip his shirt off and ravish him to no end. Damn since when did she become such a helpless pervert?

It was Robert who eventually pulled away. "Hey, I gotta get back to work."

Rachele looked at him in a daze. "Huh?"

He chuckled and pulled her back to her feet. "They still need my help with the wedding."

She sighed. "Alright, I'll go help the girls."

Robert laughed and softly kissed her cheek making her blush. "I'll find you later."

She giggled. "Promise?"

"Promise." He whispered in her ear, his warm breath sending a shiver down her spine.

"O-okay."

He gave her a sly wink as he walked away causing her to flush darker.

"Damn stupid sexy beast."

 **(Later that night)**

The wedding went off without a hitch and soon all guests were laughing, drinking and dancing during the memorable festivities. Rachele was smiling and clapping her hands with everyone as Fleur and Bill waltzed and span in the centre completely enraptured with each other. Robert was next to her with a casual arm around her shoulders and clapping his free hand on his thigh. After a minute, other pairs began gliding onto the dance floor and that's when Robert offered a hand to her.

"Shall we m'lady?"

She accepted it with a bright smile. "Lead the way."

He smoothly led her onto the floor before taking her in his arms and swaying them on the spot. Neither felt the need to do anything overly fancy, they were content to just lose themselves in each others embrace. Rachele had both arms draped lazily around his neck with her head resting comfortably on his chest. Robert had wound his arms around her waist with his head leaning gently on hers. Once or twice during the song Rachele lifted her head to share a tender kiss with him. People were smiling softly at the young couple, it was hard not to notice two people so deeply in love, particularly at a wedding.

They danced for a few songs before deciding to grab some refreshments. While Robert wandered off to fetch drinks for the both of them, Rachele stood to the side and took in her surroundings. Bill and Fleur were off to the side and happily feeding wedding cake to each other. She giggled when Bill got some smudged on his nose and his bride cutely swiped it off with her finger. Scanning the room again, she was pleasantly surprised to find Robert holding friendly conversation with Hermione near the drinks. Hermione was ranting away about who-knows-what while her boyfriend was nodding in agreement. She was happy to see two people she cared about so much getting along so well.

"Hey Rach."

Rachele whipped her head around in surprise. "Ginny! Merlin you startled me."

The Weasley girl laughed. "Sorry, you enjoying yourself?"

She grinned. "Yeah it's pretty nice, you must be proud of your brother."

Ginny shrugged. "I'm happy for him I guess." She smirked. "How're things for you in the love department?"

Rachele sighed dreamily, directing her gaze over to where her boyfriend was standing. "Amazing."

Ginny smiled widely at her love-sick expression. "Wow you got it bad." She only got a vague 'uh huh' in response causing her to snicker. "Okay you're lost in your own little world, I'll talk to you later."

Rachele turned just as Ginny walked away. "Wait I...later..." She sighed to herself. "Get a grip Rachele." She was then approached by her female best friend and a tender smile broke out on her face.

"Oh hey Claudia. Having fun?"

Claudia smiled with a small shrug. "It's a wedding."

Rachele grinned. "Indeed it is...Harry!" She beamed at the raven-haired boy who approached them with a small grin.

"Evening girls."

"Nice suit." She smirked and socked him in the shoulder.

Harry grinned. "Thanks, nice dress."

Rachele gave a little twirl. "Isn't it? I borrowed it from Ginny."

Harry's eyes lit up. "Ginny? Where is she?"

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Easy there lover boy, she's around. Was just talking to her."

Next to her, Claudia was giggling into her hands. "You guys are funny."

Harry bowed and offered his hand to Rachele. "May I offer this lady a dance?"

Rachele tapped her chin. "Oh I dunno, my boyfriends nearby."

Harry put a hand to his heart. "This angel is taken? Be still my heart whatever shall I do?"

Rachele pretended to swoon, placing her hand in his. "Take me away Romeo! No one needs to know of our affair. Nothing can stop true love! We are destined for eachother-"

"Alright, alright no need to over do it." Harry muttered leading her to the dance floor.

Rachele sniggered as they fell into a comfortable platonic dance with light hands and a reasonable gap between them. "You started it."

"I simply asked for a dance. You're the one that mentioned your _boyfriend_."

"Keep talking _Potter._ "

"Make me _Granger_."

Rachele clamped a hand over his mouth with wide eyes. "Are you crazy?"

"Relax." He said moving her hand aside. "No one heard."

"Harry Potter!" The teenagers turned their heads to see a older woman, presumably in her fourties, staring at them with eyes full of admiration. "A pleasure to meet you at last!"

Harry stared at her. "Uh...you are?"

"A huge fan! You must tell me of your courageous adventures. Of how many times you've so gallantly fought off You-Know-Who!"

"I uh...well I-" Harry stuttered, taken back by the ranting praise. He glared at Rachele who was not so discreetly sniggering at him.

"Oh I didn't notice you had a friend with you!" The lady was now staring at her. "Who's this lovely flower? Oh don't tell me!" She gasped. "The chosen one has found his soul mate! Is she your girlfriend?"

Harry coughed loudly. "What? Rachele? Uh no I-" He was startled when he felt a weight on his shoulder. Rachele was leaning on him in a fit of laughter, gasping for air and pointing between them.

"Me? And...him? Dating?" She let out a undignified snort. "That's a good one! Harry she's hilarious!" She continued to chortle hard and loud.

Harry shot her a look. "Are you done?"

The lady stared wide-eyed at the pair. "Did I say something wrong?"

Harry sighed. "Sorry. Rachele here...she's not my girlfriend. She's like my sister." He glared at the giggling brunette. "An annoying one."

"Oh excuse me, I apologise for my assumptions." She cleared her throat. "If you don't mind me asking, is there someone special in your life Mr Potter?"

Harry turned scarlet from the neck up. "Um...I..." He let out an embarrassed cough.

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Yeah there is, and it's pathetic to watch."

Harry glared at her. "Hey!"

"Excuse me." A new voice chimed in. "May I cut in?"

Rachele's whole face glowed brightly with delight. "Robbie!" She dashed forward and clung to his arm.

Harry grinned and jerked his head towards the pair. "Thaaaaat's her boyfriend."

The lady let out an 'oh'. "Excuse me then." She politely bowed her head and walked away. Harry then turned back to the couple. "Shame you weren't here about twenty seconds ago Robert."

Robert rose an eyebrow. "Did I miss something did I?" His girlfriend next to him buried her face in his shoulder as she started giggling again.

Harry groaned. "That woman just now, she mistook Rachele as my girlfriend."

Both Robert's eyebrows were now sky high. "Seriously?"

Rachele grinned up at him. "Hilarious right?" She let go off his arm only to intertwine their fingers. "Come on let's go-" She was interrupted when a orb of light shot through the tarp and halted in the centre, startling several of the guests. People gathered around it curiously when a anonymous voice echoed through the area.

" **The Ministry has fallen. The Minister of Magic is dead. They are coming. They are coming."**

The light vanquished itself and immediately after there was a rushed panicas people began hustling for the door. Rachele's head shot up and her eyes widened in horror. "Robbie...we have to get out of here...NOW!"

Robert frowned. "What are you..." Before he could finish, smoky black figures literally crashed the wedding and several Death Eaters appeared. Deadly green sparks exploded from all over the room, some people made it out, others didn't. From the corner of her eyes she could see Hermione and Ron grabbing each other before heading over to Harry who was desperately trying to reach Ginny. The younger ginger-head was bravely fighting back against the intruders and Rachele promised herself to assure her friend made it out alive. Harry's advances to his girlfriend was stopped by Remus who pushed him away and told him to go. Ron and Hermione quickly grabbed him and the three teenagers disapparated. Knowing at least three of her friends were safe, she turned back to Robert.

"Where's Claudia?"

He pointed outside. "I think I saw Mrs Weasley take her and Ginny back to the house."

Rachele sighed with relief. "Okay." She squeezed his hand. "I need to help evacuate everyone."

Robert stared at her. "What are you gonna do?"

She smiled. "What I always do." She gave him a quick peck on the lips. "Go, I'll meet you later."

He nodded. "You got it. Be careful." He turned on his heel and disappeared into the chaos with his wand drawn. Rachele silently prayed for his safety before turning back to the situation at hand. She focused intently on the Death Eaters still wrecking havoc, saddened to see a few dead bodies scattered here and there. She allowed a vengeful rage to consume her and pushed the emotion outwards. A vivid green light exploded outwards from her body, making a projectile path for dark followers. It knocked them all clean off their feet, but never harming the innocent trying to defend themselves. The unexpected power spooked the Death Eaters and they disapparated faster than you can say 'Hogwash.' Not hesitating even for a second, Rachele hurried over to check those who had stayed behind to fight. Once the area was clear of survivors, injured and deceased, finding herself alone in the tent, she sadly took in her surroundings. The tarp was ripped, tables and chairs were turned over, left over food splattered along the ground along with the blood of the victims. Letting out a sigh she gave a simple wave of her hand as the catastrophe quickly mended itself putting everything in it's place before the Death Eaters interrupted. She decided she'd let the Weasley's decide when and where to pack everything away later. The least she could do is erase any evidence of the tradegy that had suddenly struck them.

But now all she could think about was getting to her friends and making sure they were all safe and alive. Double checking the area once more, she darted outside and headed quickly back to the Burrow. She entered the kitchen cautiously and instantly heard hushed voices coming from the living area. As she came around the corner she could see most of the family huddled around, doing their utmost to comfort each other. Bill and Fleur were cuddled in the corner, the former holding his new wife close and whispering softly into her ear. The rest of the Weasley siblings were consoling their mother who appeared rather distraught that her son's wedding was ruined. She finally found Robert and Claudia standing in the opposite corner talking quietly to each other and felt a wave of relief at seeing they were unharmed. She beelined her way through the room and over to the pair, being careful not to disturb anyone. As she approached them, Claudia let out a small whimper and reached out to her. Rachele gently tugged her hand and held her best friend tightly, fighting back tears of her own. They parted after a minute and Rachele immediately stepped into the arms of her awaiting boyfriend. She clung to his shirt while he held her firmly around the waist with one arm while the other ran through her hair.

"I'm so glad you guys are okay." She said softly as she slowly backed away. "I didn't see those guys coming." She looked down at the ground sadly. "Some people were lost because of my carelessness."

"Hey come on." Robert gently lifted her chin. "It's not your fault Gryffindor. You didn't kill those people, the Death Eaters did."

Rachele shrugged. "I just feel like I could've done more."

Claudia put a hand on her shoulder. "It would've been a lot worse if you hadn't intervened."

"She's right Gryffindor. This whole family is alive because of you." Robert smiled at her.

Rachele gave each of their hands a squeeze. "Thanks guys."

"Um...Rachele." Ginny was standing behind them, twiddling her fingers nervously. "Do you know where Harry is?"

Rachele stepped towards her and took the younger girls hands in hers. "He's not here, but he's safe don't worry. He- he's gone away with Ron and Hermione. I don't know when they'll be back."

Ginny ducked her head. "But he's okay right?"

"He's fine. We'll see him again I promise."

Ginny nodded tearfully. "I hope so." She walked away with her head hung low. Rachele watched her go with a sad sigh.

"Sorry Gin." She whispered quietly. A larger warmer hand slipped into her own and she lifted her head to look into the warm, comforting eyes of her boyfriend.

"You did the right thing Rach. If you really told her what Harry was doing she'd only worry more."

She smiled at him. "I know. Doesn't make it any easier though." She looked between him and Claudia. "Speaking of Harry, I need to go make sure he's okay."

"How're you gonna explain to Ron and Hermione if you just suddenly appear out of nowhere?" Claudia asked.

"I'll figure something out. Look after each other." She gave each of them a hug before quickly vanishing with a soft 'pop'.

"Smart of her to use actual apparition." Robert said proudly.

Claudia smiled. "I just hope she'll be okay."

By the time Rachele managed to track down the trio, it was at a lonely diner somewhere in the middle of London City. The three were the only customers in there and they were sitting around a long table absorbed in a deep conversation. She noticed they had changed out of their wedding attire into more casual wear for travelling around. Suddenly two stocky men wearing what resembled blue janitor suits strolled in each carrying a tool box each. Rachele felt every alarm in her body go off when they walked past her and she narrowed her eyes sharply as they came to a halt at the counter. She immediately spotted a wand through one guys pants and wasted no time jumping into action. Without holding back, she burst through the door with her hand stretched in front of her.

"GET DOWN!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione all ducked under the tables just as the intruders turned around with their own wands drawn. But before they could so much as flick their wrists, a single blast from Rachele's hands sent them flying over the counter and into the wall. It seemed, though, they refused to give up and they were back on their feet a moment later.

"Get your wands out!" Rachele ordered her friends which they obeyed. She leered hard at the men causing them to freeze in their tracks. They stared wide-eyed as she stepped toward them with a murderous glare in her green eyes.

"I don't take kindly to people who try to kill my friends." She said, venom lacing her voice. "It's a good thing I was here when I was." She turned back to the other three who still had their wands pointed. "You guys know these schmucks?"

Harry nodded, gesturing to the blonde one on the left. "That's Raoul, he was on the Astronomy Tower the night Snape killed Dumbledore."

Rachele's eyes flashed dangerously at said man. "Bet you enjoyed it didn't you?" She growled. Raoul suddenly began choking as though invisible hands were wrapped tightly around his neck. "How would you like it if I threw you off a tower that high?"

"Rachele stop it." Harry said sternly. "We can handle it from here."

She reluctantly released her hold and turned to Raouls companion. "What about this one?"

"Dolahov." Ron answered bitterly. "I recognise him from the wanted posters." He looked at Harry. "What're we gonna do with them?"

Harry looked at Rachele who gave him a careless shrug. He knew as long as she was there, these Death Eaters were completely powerless. "Let's erase their memories."

Rachele nodded in agreement. "Good idea. 'I'll let them go when you're done."

Ron gently tapped Hermione on the shoulder. "You're the best at spells."

Hermione stepped forward with a steady hand and incantated. "Obliviate." A shimmering light appeared at the end of her wand. The only other evidence of the spell was the blank vacant expressions on the two men. Once the spell was complete, Hermione gave Rachele a simple nod. Rachele simply blinked and the men crashed to the floor unconscious. Harry gave her a smile, knowing she was the cause of them being knocked out.

"You guys alright?" Rachele asked them.

Hermione nodded. "Fine but...Rach..." She looked between her friend and the men. "How did you...?"

Rachele smiled. "I'd love to explain but I only came to check on you." She looked over at Harry. "Where'd you plan on going now?"

"Grimmauld Place. It's the only safe place I can think of."

She nodded. "Alright. Need my help? I can get you there faster and without any risk of Voldemort or the Ministry tracing you." She grinned. "It's a bit less painful than apparating as well."

Harry smiled. "Sure, thanks." He turned to his friends. "Hold my arm." They did as they were told with confused expressions.

"Harry." Rachele turned his attention back to her once they were ready. "Feel free to tell them truth about me."

Harry blinked. "Everything?"

"Almost everything. Some things I'll need to do myself." She gave a subtle glance in Hermione's direction.

Harry nodded. "Got it, I'll tell them."

She smiled. "Make sure you're nice and secure before you do." She tapped her temple. "Let me know if you need my help again."

Harry grinned. "You make communication so easy."

She chuckled. "It has its uses." She looked over them. "I don't know when I'll see you three next, but just watch yourselves alright? Especially you Harry..." She turned back to him. "I promised Ginny she'll see you again."

Harry smiled at his girlfriend's name. "I'll make sure of it. What're you gonna do Rach?"

She looked at him seriously. "Robbie, Claudia and I will head back to Hogwarts, I have a hunch we're gonna be needed there."

Harry nodded. "I feel better knowing you'll be there to guard the place."

She saluted with a grin. "You can count on me." Her face then turned sombre. "I guess I'll see you when I see you." She took turns giving hugs to them, lingering slightly on Hermione. "Take care of yourselves."

"We will." Hermione promised.

She looked back at Harry. "Ready?"

"Ready."

She placed her hand on his shoulder and watched as her three friends were engulfed by flames. Knowing for sure they were safe this time, she teleported away from the city and back to the Burrow to her friends.

 **End Of Chapter**

* * *

 **Damn those Death Eaters ruining a perfectly nice wedding. The movie didn't portray it clearly but I know a bunch of people would've died in that scene. Voldemorts followers wouldn't have run away without leaving behind some casualties.**

 **Harry, Ron and Hermione begin searching for the Horcruxes. While they're doing that, Rachele will go back to Hogwarts and protect the students.**

 **See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you all those so far who have followed this story and left some reviews. :) I will be personally thanking them at the conclusion of the final chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Four – Danger Approaching

 _ **Insane maniacal laughter rang through the halls of the mansion. Death Eaters all stopped what they were doing and exchanged wary glances. Their master was extremely happy about something, but what they didn't know.**_

" _ **My Lord? Is everything alright?" One had decided to risk seeing what the commotion was about.**_

" _ **It is more than alright!" Voldemort said gleefully. "I have done it! I have discovered her secret!"**_

" _ **S-secret My Lord?"**_

 _ **Voldemort's black eyes glinted in the dim room. "That wretched sorceress that keeps interfering with my plans."**_

" _ **S-Sulliv-"**_

" _ **DON'T SAY HER NAME!" He roared making the cowering man fall silent. "As powerful as she may be, she is still human. And all humans possess one thing; a weakness."**_

 _ **The Death Eater's eyes widened slightly. "My Lord. Have you discovered the girl's weakness? You know how to kill her?"**_

 _ **Voldemort's evil smile widened. "Indeed I have." He held up a piece of worn parchment with a paragraph scribbled in ink. Just below was an illustration of a blade, black and evil as the sky without the moon or stars. Under the picture was a simple label; The Shadow Blade.**_

" _ **Indeed I have." And he continued to cackle long and hard into the night.**_

* * *

Rachele woke up with a gasp, her forehead trinkling with sweat. She glanced outside and saw it was still in the middle of the night. She slid her hands down her face with a fustrated groan.

"This isn't good." She whispered.

"Rach?" Claudia's sleepy voice piped up from next to her. The two girls had decided to stay at the Burrow until it was time to return to Hogwarts and were invited to sleep in Ginny's room. Robert was unfortunately called home and he promised them he would meet them on the train.

"Sorry Claudia, did I wake you?"

"You gasped. Did you have a bad dream?"

Rachele shook her head. "I'll tell you later. Just go back to sleep."

"Okay..." And she was out again like a light with her soft snores.

Rachele smiled at her sleeping figure but it quickly turned into a frown as the remnants of her dream prodded her mind. It was another vision, she had no doubt about that, and there was nothing good about it. Voldemort had found the page withholding information on the Shadow Blade, the only object in the world that could take her life. She knew it was only a matter of time before he found the weapon itself, which brought another conclusion forward.

She wasn't so sure she'd live to see the end of the war.

 **(Grimmauld Place)**

Harry sat patiently at the table across from Ron and Hermione, his eyes darting between them in anticipation for a reaction. Not long after arriving at Sirius' house, they spent some time discussing the locket that was left behind by the anonymous source R.A.B, who it turns out was Regulus Black, Sirius' older brother. Amid their conversation they found the household elf Kreacher who had been eavesdropping on their conversation from inside a nearby cupboard. Harry had bombarded him with questons about the locket, eventually prying an answer from the elf. Mundungus Fletcher had apparently broken in and stolen several of the Black's possessions, the locket included. Harry had ordered Kreacher to find him and bring him back to Grimmauld Place. After he vanished, Harry brought Ron and Hermione over to the table and decided now was a good time as any to talk about Rachele. After explaining as much as he could remember, all that was left was their reactions which was somewhat comical in itself. Ron was gawking with his mouth opening and closing, Hermione on the other hand just look devastated.

"We were best friends for so long, why wouldn't she say anything?"

Harry shrugged. "She had her reasons. She was probably just trying to protect us."

"Bloody hell." Ron muttered. "No wonder I was so terrified every time she got narky."

"Hang on...if this is all true. Then all these years at Hogwarts, everything we went through. She was there somehow?"

Harry nodded. "Let's go through them. The trapdoor in first year. She's the one who teleported us to the hospital wing and is why we can't remember anything."

"Blimey, I thought that was a bit strange." Ron commented.

"Second year. She told me that Fawkes had blinded the Basilisk but that's not true. She conjured a fire whip and injured it herself. And Fawkes didn't go back for her at all. She got herself out by flying with those big wings of hers."

"Can't believe she has those." Hermione said stunned. "It's hard to imagine."

"Third year." Harry continued. "She'd been helping Sirius all year, she always knew he was innocent. All those times she would disappear for an hour or two, she was sneaking off somewhere to talk to him."

"Why couldn't she tell us that at least?" Hermione asked.

Harry shrugged. "We wouldn't have believed her, would we?" Hermione looked away, she couldn't respond to that. "She also said she was watching when we went back in time." Hermione's head whipped back in alarm.

"What?"

He nodded. "She sychronised her mind with mine and used my eyes to watch what we were doing."

Ron whistled, impressed. "That's why she was in a hurry to go off with Dumbledore. He must've taken her to a secure spot where no one could see what she was up to."

"That's not all. You remember the Dementors Hermione?" She nodded. "My patronus was only part of it. That more powerful light that we saw on the train, and the one that destroyed them later...that was all Rachele."

Hermione ran a hand through her hair. "Merlin, I can't believe how powerful she is. Okay well...what about fourth year? Did she do anything during the tasks?"

Harry tapped his chin. "Not so much the first one, she just taught me the summoning charm. But in the second task she did; she used her mind to keep an eye on me in the Black Lake, that's how she knew when to save me when the Grindylows attacked me."

Hermione laughed. "So that's why she was soaking wet and half naked. Poor Robert he looked like he was going to have a heart attack."

Harry smirked. "Whipped sod was crushing right from the get-go."

"What about the third task." Ron said hastily. He didn't want to talk about Robert sodding Kordellus.

Harry's smiled vanished. "Even though she was too late to save Cedric, she's the one that got us out. She stayed behind for a bit to 'talk' to Voldemort." He used air quotes while rolling his eyes.

"Bet she scared the pants off him." Ron smirked.

Harry smiled. "She's told me Voldemort's scared of her, yeah. His power doesn't compare to hers in the slightest. She's higher on his kill list than I am...a lot higher."

"Bloody hell." Ron repeated.

"Fifth year?" Hermione asked.

"Didn't you guys ever wonder why Umbridge couldn't expel her, let alone touch her even though she rebelled like no tomorrow?" They both nodded. "This is exactly the reason. She's that powerful, the Ministry couldn't do anything. It's why Umbridge turned into a pansy every time Rachele walked into the room. She's petrified of her."

Hermione's eyes narrowed in thought. "What about when Rachele scared her? What did she actually do that frightened her so much?"

Harry grinned. "Used her magic to punch a hole in the wall right near Umbridges face. Few more inches and Umbridge wouldn't have a head."

Ron let out a 'ha!' "Brilliant! I gotta give Rach a high-five the next time we see her." Harry and Hermione both let out a chuckle.

"You'll wanna hug her with the next thing I tell ya. Remember what happened at the Ministry? With Sirius and Voldemort?"

Hermione nodded sadly. "How could we forget?"

He smiled. "Remember the mysterious person surrounded by light that we saw?"

"Bloody hell." Ron's eyes widened in realisation. "You're not telling us that was Rachele."

"The one and only."

Hermione slammed her hand down. "I knew she was lying! I ran into Rachele at school later and she denied being at the Ministry at all. What a dirty liar! That explains why Robert and Claudia were there as well!" She smacked a hand to her forehead. "I feel like an idiot."

Harry shrugged. "She covers her tracks really well."

Hermione snorted. "Oh please, I suspected something fishy was going on."

Harry gave her a dull look. "Hermione, she wiped our memories after the trapdoor. She can easily do it again."

Hermione slumped in her seat. "You're right, I didn't think of that."

"Well what about last year then?" Ron asked.

Harry's eyes glazed over. "It was mostly when Dumbledore took me to find the locket. He was delirious and in pain from the cursed liquid he had to drink and I was trapped in the lake after being dragged down by Inferi. Next thing I know I see all this purple fire around me, it sliced through the corpses like butter, completely vaporising them. I managed to get to the surface and that's when I saw her; she was holding Dumbledore, her eyes were shining bright, her wings were spread out and there was purple flames and overwhelming light all around the cave. She was doing all of that without so much as lifting her finger." He shook his head in wonder. "That's when I started questioning who Rachele really was."

"Blimey." Ron said in awe. "This explains why she's never really been scared of anything."

"There's another thing, she told me what happened when Dumbledore died." At their expectant looks he sighed. "When Snape told her what had happened, she kinda lost the plot. She had waves of angry black energy coming off her. She was so wrapped up in her rage the Death Eaters were able to get past her. But she managed to chase them down, have a couple arrested and give some real scary warning to Snape."

"Do you know what happened to her after that Harry?" Hermione asked anxiously. "No one saw or heard from her for weeks."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, she was extremely devastated after Dumbledore's death. She couldn't be around anyone, not even Robert and Claudia. She went somewhere remote to get away from everything." He frowned. "Losing him really messed her up."

Hermione bowed her head. "Poor Rach...I had no idea she was suffering that much. When we all saw her again, she was all smiles and jokes. I wouldn't have guessed she went through so much pain."

"That's why there was no trace of her. She purposely made it that way so no-one would bother her."

Hermione shook her head "She didn't have anyone? No one at all?"

"Well Claudia lives with her so she would've at least been there to welcome her home."

Hermione sighed. "That's something at least. But what about Robert? How did that whole thing happen?"

Harry smiled. "She didn't go into too much detail. But she said she pushed him away briefly because of her grief but then realised she missed him. It didn't take long for them to make up and the day straight after she realised she loved him."

Hermione made an 'aaawww.' "That's so romantic! Did she say how they officially got together?"

He shrugged. "Nope. I think that's between them two."

"Well I'm really happy for them. I spoke to Robert about it for a minute at the wedding." She chuckled. "The guy wouldn't stop smiling."

"Can we talk about something else?" Ron grumbled from next to the them.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Grow up Ronald, Rachele's happy so just shut it and back off."

Harry smiled. Hermione was right, Rachele had been through more turmoil than even he could comprehend. The least she deserved was a little bit of happiness.

 **(At the Burrow)**

It was the afternoon before they were due to return back to Hogwarts. Trunks were already packed for the new term so to avoid any rush the following morning. Rachele was in the backyard sitting on the grass, silently watching Ginny and Claudia chase and catch the Weasley's pesty garden gnomes. Keeping a few was acceptable the majority of the time but the creatures had begun to breed in great numbers so this was their final main chore for the summer before going back to school. Normally Rachele was more than happy to assist in these problems but her mind was still swirling from the vision she had a few nights ago. The next morning Claudia had politely offered to listen to what was haunting her best friend but Rachele told her she wanted to wait until they had met up with Robert so she could confide in both of them. But even so, the images of that blade and a gleeful Voldemort gave her constant feelings of dread that just wouldn't leave her alone. And on top of that, there was another deep feeling that had been bothering her since that morning, an odd one regarding the Hogwarts Express.

"Hey Rach!" Ginny's voice rang out from the other side of the garden. "You gonna sit there brooding like Harry Potter or are you gonna help us?"

Rachele stood up with a roll of her eyes. "That's a nice way to talk about your boyfriend."

Ginny just grinned. "Well it's true isn't it? He gets really moody."

Rachele sniggered. "Yeah he kinda does." She pulled up her sleeves. "Alright what do you need?"

For the next half hour the girls jumped around the garden catching many garden gnomes. Frolicking in the dirt soon took it's toll and they wound up chasing each other in a game of tag. It ended with Rachele and Ginny playfully rolling in a wrestling heap on the grass with Claudia giggling and clapping along. This is how Mrs Weasley found them several minutes later.

"Alright girls! Settle down! Time to come inside!"

Rachele untangled herself and rose to her feet, offering her hand and pulling Ginny up as well. They exchanged cheeky grins and flung an arm around each others shoulders. Rachele turned and gestured with her free arm to Claudia who gladly stepped forward and allowed herself to be pulled into the three-way hug. The three friends shared a giggle as they made their way back to the house.

From the window of the kitchen, Mrs Weasley was smiling fondly at the teenagers. She was relieved her daughter had found other girls her age to relate to. Growing up Ginny had to adapt being around six older brothers, which was beneficial in some ways; it gave her a tough personality and taught her to stand strong against any kind of adversity. But every girl, even outgoing tomboys like Ginny, need female companionship. That's why Mrs Weasley was beyond thrilled when her youngest came home one year ranting about her new budding friendship with one Luna Lovegood. She was in Ginny's year and the two spend a lot of time chatting and studying with each other. But as close as they were, there was no ignoring how attached Ginny had grown to a certain brunette Gryffindor. From the very beginning, Rachele had always been like an older sister to her which was something Ginny never had in her family. Rachele was the first person to help her feel welcome at Hogwarts and was a friend in times when Ginny needed one most. And gradually, over the few years, a solid sisterly friendship blossomed and the two couldn't be closer. And to add to it, Claudia was another pleasant young girl who Ginny got along with reasonably well which would never have happened if not for Rachele's persistance with being there for her friends. Mrs Weasley was never more grateful towards the older girl for coming into her daughters' life.

She smiled bemusedly as the girls entered the kitchen with Rachele holding Ginny in a headlock and giving her a rough noogie.

"Yield! I demand you to surrender!"

Ginny was laughing hard and struggling to escape from the tight grip. "Never! I don't give up that easy!" Next to them, Claudia was giggling uncontrollably into her hands. Her hair was mussed up somewhat which suggested she had to endure the same torture Ginny was now suffering through.

"Okay girls, calm yourselves." Mrs Weasley chuckled light-heartedly. She placed a plate full of chocolate cookies on the table. "Afternoon tea?"

The teenagers sat around the table and continued giggling amongst themselves while they nibbled on the snacks. Once they were finished, they moved themselves into the living area to give Mrs Weasley the space to begin preparations for dinner. Just as she lowered herself into an armchair, Rachele gasped loudly as a sudden painful throb pushed into her mind. Images flashed so fast through her mind it felt like a projector slideshow on fast forward. She saw the Hogwart Express, fellow students she knew, including Ginny. There was a wide landscape with mountains and valleys. Then there were men all dressed in black robes, they're faces twisted with cruel desires. The same dread she felt earlier plummeted ten-fold into her stomach only this time she knew why.

"Rach?" Claudia's voice broke through her thoughts and she looked up at her best friend. "Are you okay? You look pale."

Rachele stood up again and grabbed Claudia's wrist. "We need to talk." Without waiting for a response, she dragged the younger girl up the stairs to the first landing and around the corner.

"Rach? What's going on?"

Rachele glanced around before answering. "I don't think we should catch the train this year."

Claudia frowned. "What'd you mean?"

Rachele ran a hand through her hair. "I just have this feeling something bad's gonna happen."

Claudia stared. "So...we're not going back to school?"

Rachele smiled. "Oh we are. We'll just be using a different method." She gave a knowing grin.

Claudia sighed. "I guess if it's the safest way. What about Robert?"

Rachele nodded. "We'll pick him up along the way."

"When will that be?"

She tapped her chin. "We'll leave when the train does, after I'm sure everyone is on board."

Claudia glanced downstairs. "What about Ginny? Are you gonna tell her the truth?"

Rachele sighed. "I feel I owe it to her in a way. She's been an awesome friend, I feel bad lying to her."

Claudia smiled. "Then what're you waiting for?"

Rachele smiled back. "You're right. No time like the present. In fact I have an idea." She held her hand out and a rolled up piece of parchment appeared. "I'm gonna let her read for herself at her own pace. I don't wanna just fling it on her like I did with you guys."

Claudia giggled. "That's a good idea. Are you going to give it to her now?"

Rachele nodded. "Yup, you coming?"

"Right behind you."

The girls headed back downstairs and into the living room where Ginny was still patiently waiting on the couch. She straightened in her seat when she saw the other two walk in.

"Everything okay guys?"

Rachele smiled. "Yeah fine. I actually need to give you something Gin." She sat down next to the red-head and held out the parchment.

"What's this?" Ginny asked as she tentatively took it.

"Let's just say..." Rachele grinned. "...it'll help explain a lot, oh don't read it just yet." She put a hand on Ginny's wrist when she began unravelling it. "Read it on the train."

Ginny gave her a look. "Why?"

Rachele shared a glance with Claudia. "We won't be on the train, but you will meet us at the school."

Ginny furrowed her eyebrows. "How're you getting there then?"

Rachele smiled, tapping the scroll in her hand. "This will explain everything, trust me. When you see us next, you'll have a better understanding."

Ginny shrugged. "I don't get it but alright."

Mrs Weasley stuck her head in the door. "Dinner time girls!"

Rachele stood up with a smile. "Thank you Molly, but I have to decline. Claudia and I have to go home and get the last of our packing done for tomorrow."

The older woman smiled kindly. "Not a problem sweetie. Thank you for keeping Ginny company."

"Anytime." Rachele said giving her a hug before turning to Ginny. "We'll see you at school."

Ginny gave her a tight hug. "You bet, see you there." She said, giving Claudia a brief hug as well. She watched the two girls leave the living room and exit through the kitchen door to the backyard. A few seconds later she heard the sound of them disapparating, but she could've sworn she saw a brief flash of purple from the corner of her eye. Shrugging it off, she wandered into the dining area to have dinner with her mother.

"So why did we really come home early?" Claudia asked the moment they had reappeared in the living room.

"I have to talk to Robbie." Rachele answered flopping on the couch. "It's safer to do it here and through my head. It's the most non-traceable way to contact him."

Claudia sighed and sat down next to her. "Whatever you say."

Rachele grinned. "Alright, I'll be out for a few minutes." She closed her eyes and focused until she felt herself link to her boyfriend's mind.

 _'Robbie? Can you hear me?'_

 _'Hey Gryffindor, you don't usually contact me this way. Everything okay?'_

 _'Not really. I'm letting you know I'll be picking you up tomorrow and travelling to Hogwarts via teleportation. I have a bad feeling about catching the train.'_

 _'You know I never doubt your instincts Rach, I'll go along with whatever you decide is best.'_

 _'Thanks for understanding.'_

 _'What time will you be here tomorrow?'_

 _'Sometime around midday so use the morning to get yourself ready. We won't waste any time, I want to reach the school long before the train does.'_

 _'You got it. I'll be ready. Anything else?'_

 _'…...'_

 _'Rach?'_

 _'I love you.'_

 _'Are you okay?'_

 _'I'm fine, I just wanted to say it. I love you so much.'_

 _'And I love you. I'll see you tomorrow alright?'_

 _'Yeah...see you tomorrow.'_

 _'Take care of yourself Gryffindor.'_

 _'Bye...'_

Rachele opened her eyes and looked to Claudia. "We're all set. We'll leave late morning for Robbie's house."

Claudia nodded. "Okay. Do you know where he lives?"

Rachele grinned. "No clue. But I'll find it don't worry."

Claudia smiled. "I'm not worried."

Rachele let her head fall back against the couch. "Well...I guess all that's left is to wait. Hogwarts here we come."

The following morning, Rachele rotated around the house checking to make sure everything was in order. This year was going to be a busy one and she wasn't sure they'd be returning for a long while. She tracked down her familiar, informing him that it was crucial he accompanied them to school this year. Tiger did not complain and even agreed that he was apprehensive about the happenings relating to the train and Hogwarts itself. He gave his mistress his word that he would be waiting at the school for their arrival. Once everything was in order, the house was tidy, luggage had been sent off and the girls were refreshed and dressed, they rendezvoued in the loungeroom and faced each other.

"You ready?" Rachele asked her best friend with her hand outstretched.

Claudia took it without hesitation. "You bet. You find Robert's house?"

"More or less. Let's go."

Their cosy home disappeared from their sights and was replaced seconds later by something rather unexpected. They now stood outside a tall metal gate surrounding the perimeter of a humungous mansion.

Claudia's eyebrows rose as she gazed up at the giant home. "Um...is this the right house?"

Rachele nodded. "Pretty sure." She narrowed her eyes. "Yeah this is definitely it, I can sense Robbie's energy signature in the upper floors."

Claudia made a 'hmm'. "Even my parents house wasn't this big."

Rachele took her hand again. "I'm gonna take us near the door now." Another flash and they faced the majestic front door that seemed to loom over them. Rachele used her free hand to knock solidly on it. A few moments later it swung open to reveal a rather tall woman, possibly in her fourties, with light brown hair and bright blue eyes. Her curious expression switched to a polite smile as she looked down on the two girls.

"Hello ladies! May I help you?"

Rachele blinked while Claudia hid shyly behind her. "Uh...hi. Yes we're looking for Robbie- I mean Robert."

The woman's eyes lit up like fireworks. "You just called him Robbie! Oh you must be Rachele!"

Rachele stared in alarm. "I...uh...yeah that's me." She started when she was pulled into a tight hug.

"You are so gorgeous! Oh my boy definitely picked a keeper."

Rachele managed to pull herself away so she could speak. "I'm fathoming you're Robbie's mother."

"Yes! Indeed I am! Miranda Kordellus." She held out her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Rachele took it with a smile. "Likewise. As you know I'm Rachele Sullivan and this is Claudia Clarken, my best friend."

Miranda smiled at the younger girl. "Ah yes, the Clarkens. I've had quite a few theatrical run-ins with that family. But don't you worry yourself young lady." She added quickly at Claudia's nervous look. "My son has told me plenty of both of you and what wonderful girls you are." She beamed at Rachele. "Especially you my dear, he's completely and utterly smitten with you. I've always wondered what special lady could've stolen his heart in such a way."

Rachele blushed deeply. "It goes both ways. He's been a wonderful friend to me right from the very beginning. I couldn't see myself falling for anyone else. Robbie he's..." She sighed dreamily. "He's the man of my dreams. He's just as guilty for stealing my heart too. I love him more than words can describe."

Miranda was practically swooning. "Such poetry! You cannot be more perfect for my Robert."

"Someone say my name?"

Miranda turned to smile brightly at her son. "Robert! Come here my boy, you have special guests!"

Robert's eyes averted to the two girls standing just behind his mother and his mouth stretched into a grin. "Rachele! Claudia! You're here early."

"Robert darling!" Miranda put an arm around Rachele and playfully pinched her cheeks. "Why didn't you tell me she was so beautiful! She's such a angel!"

Robert chuckled at the helpless look on his girlfriends face. "Easy Mum, don't scare her away." He gently tugged on Rachele's hand, pulling her away from the overwhelming maternal affection.

"Sorry about that." He whispered to her. "She's been looking forward to meeting you."

Rachele smiled. "It's alright, she's delightful." She leaned up and kissed him softly. "I missed you."

Robert wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her close. "Not as much as I missed you." He said kissing her back.

"Aaawww you two are adorable!" Miranda squealed.

Robert blushed. "Way to ruin the mood Mum."

Rachele giggled. "We'd love to stay Mrs Kordellus, but I just swung by to pick him up. Sorry to just up and leave like this."

"Nonsense child! You do what you have to do. School is important you know." Miranda leaned in and lowered her voice. "Promise you'll drop by and visit again. My husband is anxious to meet you as well."

Rachele nodded. "Of course, you have my word." She looked up at her boyfriend. "You ready to go? Where's your luggage?"

"In my room."

"Okay one second." She close her eyes for a moment then opened them again. "Alright that's taken care of, let's head out."

He grinned. "You're amazing."

She tugged him towards the door. "Let's go." She took Claudia's hand as well, making sure to give one last bow to Miranda. "It was lovely to finally meet you."

Miranda smiled. "You too my dear. You're welcome anytime. Take care of my son."

Rachele grinned. "I will."

A minute later the teenagers stepped outside the gate which had been graciously opened by the hostess who bid them farewell, not so subtely shouting hints about Rachele becoming her future daughter-in-law causing the girl to blush several shades of red and Robert to yell at his mother for her inability to be discreet. But the smile on Rachele's face suggested she may not be completely objected to the idea which then brought the same blush to Robert's face. It wasn't until they were sure Miranda had disappeared back into the house that Rachele took both their hands in hers.

"When we get there, we'll be somewhere rather...unexpected. You guys ready?" They nodded and the trio were once again engulfed by Rachele's flames. When they appeared again, it was Claudia who immediately recognised where they were. It was indeed inside Hogwarts castle, but it was the last place in the entire castle structure they expected to go.

"This is the Hufflepuff common room." Claudia said confused.

Rachele grinned. "Indeed it is."

Robert looked around. "Why are we here?"

Rachele sighed. "Let's sit down, I need to tell you guys something."

They made themselves comfortable on the soft yellow leather couch near the fireplace, Rachele sitting in the middle inbetween her friends. They sat quietly as she retailed her visions to them. The train, the Death Eaters hijacking said train and their friends being in potential danger.

"School isn't going to be the same this year. Death Eaters are more persistant now and I have a feeling they'll be attempting to infiltrate Hogwarts."

Robert frowned. "So what do we do?"

Rachele smiled knowingly. "I chose Hufflepuff tower as our fortress. It's the one house those bastards won't give two hoots about. It's full of treachurous pure-bloods and Muggleborns. They won't think of setting a single foot near here so I'm using that to our advantage." She stood up and began pacing. "If they want to take over Hogwarts, then let them. But it's our job to guarantee the safety of all the students and make sure they all go back home when it's all over." She looked between both of them. "I promised Harry I would guard this school while he hunts the Horcruxes, and that's exactly what I'm gonna do." She cracked her knuckles. "I'm gonna make that selfish, noseless, dictating power hungry squid face regret ever messing with this school."

Robert grinned at his girlfriends courage. "Sounds like a plan."

"When does the train arrive?" Claudia asked.

Rachele looked upwards, her vision scanning through the roof and towards the sky above them. "Not for several more hours. I just hope our friends can hold on until then."

Robert stood up and faced her. "They'll be fine Rach, have a little faith. Besides isn't Ginny with them? I hear she's gotten pretty dangerous with her spells."

Rachele smiled. "Yeah, don't piss her off." She sighed. "You're right though, I should believe in them."

Claudia stood up as well. "So what do we do until then?"

Rachele studied their surroundings. "I have to make certain those pesky Death Eaters can't access this part of the castle. Which means strong barriers."

"What do you want us to do Gryffindor?"

She conjured a pocket watch and handed it to her boyfriend. "Keep an eye on the time. When it strikes six that means the train is pulling in. We need to be ready for when she arrives." She looked over her shoulder suddenly. "Hagrid's here, he's in his hut. I need to let him know we're here and what's coming."

Claudia stepped forward. "Do you want one of us to come with you?"

"No. Stay here where it's safe, some of them might come earlier. But I promise I'll be back."

"But Rach-" Robert protested only for her to cut him off.

"Please Robbie. It'll help me feel better. Just stay with Claudia here where I know you two are away from danger."

He sighed. "Alright, just...hurry back okay?"

Rachele stepped towards him and gently placed her hands on either side of his face. "I'll be as quick as I can. Take care of each other." She gave him a soft, lingering kiss before turning to give a warm hug to Claudia. She gave them one last fleeting smile before teleporting away. The two remaining watched her go with aching hearts. The room was silent save for their abated breathes and the flickering of the fireplace behind them.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Okay so we're back at Hogwarts now, but it looks like this year won't be like previous school years. But never fear! No matter what the Death Eaters try, Rachele will be around as the ultimate protector!**

 **Coming up...Rachele is doing multi-tasking as she juggles keeping Voldemort's army under control and assisting Harry with his incorrigible task of hunting down the Horcruxes.**

 **See ya then!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Lots of exciting content this time round :D I'm super excited for you all to read. Let's just say...justice is finally served to someone who's had it coming for a long time.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Five - Infiltrations

Rachele stood perched on the highest tower, gracefully balancing herself on the balls of her feet. Her wings were fully stretched outwards, her green eyes blazing and focused as they scanned unwavering over the landscape. When she had left Hufflepuff tower, she wasted no time placingg layers upon layers of powerful barriers that even Voldemort himself wouldn't be able to make a dent into. After that was secure she paid a visit to her half-giant friend who was overly ecstatic to see her. She chatted to him for an hour or two, filling in him about the situation at hand. Sometime in the mid-afternoon, Hagrid let her go with a bear-hug and a promise that he would be careful for when the students arrived.

For now she was content with watching over the school and being the guardian she needed to be. On the horizon the sun was slowly beginning its descent giving the sky a vague orange tinge. The tranquility of dusk was normally a source of comfort to Rachele, but this night it held the same sense as a ticking time bomb. When it reached the end of the fuse, an explosion like no other was due to go off, and she needed to be on her highest guard when it did.

 _'Rach, can you hear me? You need to get back here.'_

She started at the sound of her boyfriend's voice in her mind. _'Hey, Robbie everything okay?"_

 _'It's fine. There's someone here demanding to talk to you.'_

 _'Okay be right there.'_

"Weird, did someone arrive early?" She teleported back to the gold and black common room where Robert and Claudia were waiting for her, standing calmly near the fireplace and staring bemusedly at something in front of them.

"Uh...guys?"

Two yellow eyes peered over the top of the couch, narrowing in irritation when they locked on her. **"You owe me an explanation Mistress!"**

Rachele sighed. "Pusscat, Merlin it's just you. You all had me worried."

" **It would've been nice to inform me you were planning on using this particular tower and not Gryffindor. I've been waiting in the girls dorms for hours!**

Rachele grinned sheepishly. "Sorry it was kinda a last minute decision. I figured you'd eventually find us."

The tabby scoffed. **"I feel so loved."**

"Aaawww I'm sorry." Rachele picked up her cat and cuddled him close, ignoring his protesting meows. "Tell you what, go upstairs and there'll be a big treat waiting for you."

Tiger looked at her sceptically. **"You think you can just bribe forgiveness with food all the time?"**

"It's tuna."

" **..."**

"Well...?

" **Okay you're forgiven now put me down."**

Rachele sniggered and placed him back on the floor. He instantly took off up the stairs, undoubtly to the girls dormitory, his tail high in the air portraying he was now in a better mood.

"Well he's an easy one to convince." Robert said coming up behind her.

Rachele shook her head. "He loves his food too much, especially fish." She turned to him. "What time is it?"

Robert looked at the pocket watch she had given him. "Four-thirty."

She sighed and gazed out the side window. "Not too long now."

Robert rested his arm around her waist, giving her hip a gentle squeeze. "It'll work out Gryffindor. Have courage."

She snuggled her head on his shoulder. "I'm so glad you guys are here." She smiled at Claudia who came to stand next to her.

"We always will be Rach." The younger girl gave her the most comforting smile she can muster, but Rachele could sense the dull throb of fear emanating off her best friend and honestly she didn't blame her. No one can predict the outcome of the approaching events, the threat of death loomed over all of them. But all they could do is band together and fight to their very last breath.

 **(Five minutes before six)**

Even before it pulled up along the platform, Rachele could clearly see the red glint of the Hogwarts Express in the distance. She zeroed in on the train, scanning every person in each carriage in a frantic search for her friends. As far as she could see, every student was unharmed, but that didn't stop the boiling rage in her gut when she found at least two Death Eaters guarding each carriage. She finally found Ginny and Neville together towards the back and her anger mellowed to a deep relief. Her mind drifted briefly to the former, wondering whether or not Ginny had read the parchment she had given her. If she had, then she knew her next conversation with the younger girl was going to be a rather interesting one.

She watched as the train finally came to a halt and the doors were slid open. She kept her eyes locked on the students as they were marched in orderly fashion to the Thestral-drawn carriages. As they were escorted to the castle, Rachele decided to keep her sights on Ginny, for her own personal sake and perhaps a little for Harry's as well. Her friend's face was unnervingly calm, her brown eyes sharp and blazing, darting from one Death Eater to the next; Mad-Eye Moody would be proud of her 'constant vigilance'. When they finally reached the giant double doors of Hogwarts, Rachele swiftly teleported back to the common room to find Robert and Claudia; time to begin phase one.

The Great Hall was earily quiet as students sat stiffly in their seats staring fearfully up towards the front. There was no feast, no excitement of chatter and tinkling of glasses and utensils against gold plates. No welcoming speech, warnings or warm introductions of newly appointed teachers. This was all replaced by stangers in dark robes, feral grins on their faces as they leered at the defenceless student body. One of them paced in the space their beloved headmaster once stood, a malicious glint in his eye.

"What an honour it is to be so graciously welcomed into such a historical artifact; home to young wizards and witches like yourselves for so many centuries. I'm sure you're aware that this year might be a little...different then what you have become accustomed to." He grinned widely. "The rules are quite simple. Do as your told and you won't be hurt. Misbehave and you will be punished. Do be careful, a select few of my staff take pleasure in punishing their students." Some of the Death Eaters eagerly twirled their wands, anxious to inflict pain on fresh meat.

"As for the classes, some new subjects will be added to the schedule. I'm sure you will all find them quite..." He licked his lips hungrily. "...educational."

"Sounds like you're the ones that need to be educated."

All heads whipped around in alarm at the sudden voice. The Great Hall doors burst open and every student sighed in relief at the figure that strode through. Rachele Sullivan stood proudly in the entrance, her form straight and firm, green eyes glaring straight at the Death Eater who had been speaking moments before.

He frowned at her. "How dare you interrupt me little girl."

Rachele stepped forward with a smirk, causing some dark followers to scuttle backwards in fear. Most Death Eaters in the room knew exactly who she was and the threat she posed to their master. It seemed, however, the dolt leading the pack had yet to be informed of who he was messing with.

"You can carry on with your monologuing in a moment. I just came to give you fair warning." She held her arm out. "All these students are now under my protection. If you so much as breathe on one of them the wrong way I _will_ know about it."

The leader laughed darkly. "You think some measley little _child_ can stop the Dark Lord's plans? This school belongs to him now and there's nothing you or your friends can do to stop him!"

Rachele glared at him, her eyes flashing. "You people seem to always have the incorrigible habit of underestimating me."

He ignored her and pulled his wand out. "Enough of this. KILL HER!" Some followers obeyed and charged at the seemingly defenceless teenager while others cowered into the shadows. As they drew nearer, Rachele turned to the students.

"Everyone get back!"

Trusting in their ally, every child and teenager scrambled to their feet and over to the far walls. They watched as Rachele calmly stayed where she was while half a dozen dark wizards closed in on her with green sparks spitting dangerously from their wands. Just as they all raised their wrists to chant that final life-claiming spell, a blinding white flash erupted from Rachele's body and crashed into the Death Eaters, causing their bodies to fly across the room and land loudly on the other side of the hall. Rachele stood unfazed with her arms crossed tightly across her chest, glaring darkly at their leader who could only stare dumbfounded at her.

"That was just a warning for you and your pathetic gang. If you threaten or hurt any of my friends I will come after you." She snarled at him. "Feel free to share that message with your wanker of a master as well." Satisfied with that part, she gazed around at all the students in search of a certain Weasley. When she found her she saw a pair of brown eyes staring widely at her. She jerked her head to the door, receiving a nod of understanding. Placing a quick protective barrier around her friend, she led them out into the hallway where they could talk. Once they were alone, all Ginny could do was gaze in awe at her.

Rachele chuckled at her bewildered expression. "Close your mouth Gin, flies will get in."

Ginny just continued to stare at her. "I read it..."

Rachele smiled. "I know."

"And it's true? All of it?"

Rachele shrugged. "You saw a small demonstration just now. What'd you think?"

Ginny smiled. "Amazing, you're so incredible. I could hardly believe what I was reading."

Rachele stared intently at her. "You do believe me right?"

Ginny looked at her in disbelief. "Well of course I do. You of all people would never lie to me. And besides..." She threw a thumb over her shoulder. "...that kick-ass display in there was all the proof I needed."

Rachele chuckled. "Glad to hear it." Her laugh died quickly at the sound of someone cursing loudly from inside. "You better head back in."

Ginny scowled. "I don't want to go back in there."

Rachele squeezed her shoulder. "I know, but it's just for now. When he's done blubbering about useless Death Eater garbage..." Ginny giggled. "...come to Hufflepuff tower, that's where we're hiding."

Ginny raised a sceptical eyebrow. "Don't I need a password to get in there?"

Rachele smiled. "I'll let you in. Don't worry I'll know when you're there." She pulled the younger girl into a warm hug. "Be brave Ginny, just remember I'm always watching over you."

Ginny nodded with her head nestled in Rachele's shoulder, finding comfort in both the embrace and her words. "I know, I believe in you."

Rachele pulled away slightly to look down at her. "I'm proud of you."

Ginny smiled at her before turning around and heading back inside. Rachele mentally casted an invisibility shield on herself as she followed her friend back inside. Just as she suspected, the Death Eaters were livid at being shown up in such a humiliating manner, the wizard in charge was practically steaming by the ears. He was so worked up he thankfully didn't notice Ginny quietly slipping back inside and tip-toeing over to stand next to Neville.

"Damn little wench, I'll show her." He growled stomping forward. He roughly grabbed a small first year by the arm, jabbing his wand into her neck. "Let this be a lesson to you all! Every time one of you tries anything heroic then another will pay the price. And that goes for your so called protector. Her being here does not change anything! Her pathetic act of bravery will only cost you!" The small girl trembled in fear when he pressed his wand deeper into her skin. "Say goodbye little witch." Just as he opened his mouth again, an unknown force twisted his wrist fully clockwise emanating a loud 'crack'. He let his hostage go with an agonising scream, stumbling back to clutch his broken wrist, his wand clattering to the floor.

" _I told you I'd come after you. I'd think twice before I threaten one of the students again."_

His eyes widened in fear as he rapidly looked around for the source of the voice. "You don't scare me!"

A amused snigger echoed around the hall. _"You keep telling yourself that. Oh and if I were you I'd send the kids up to their dorms now, unless you'd like another broken wrist to match the one you already have."_

He sneered. "You think broken wrists scare me?"

There was silence for a moment until; _"Broken wrists will be a freakin vacation compared to the pain I'll put you through."_ He couldn't contain the icy shiver that crawled up his spine at the venom lacing her voice.

" _So I suggest you do what I say."_ He stubbornly stayed put, glaring at the open space around him. _"NOW!"_ He flinched as her voice alone shook vibrations through the hall. He waved his arm, giving the order to dismiss the students. The children were marched by wand point into the corridors, each house being forced to split four ways in the direction of their appropiate dorms. Once they were out of view, a red-haired Gryffindor deliberately turned away from her tower and towards another of black of gold. As she approached the entrance, she could see Hufflepuff students of all ages crowded around the portrait. Ginny tapped the shoulder of a young fourth year boy.

"Hey what's happening here?"

He gave her a strange look, undoubtedly wondering why a Gryffindor was there, but he answered nonetheless. "The portrait is sealed up. No-one can get in, it's like its under some protection spell or something."

Ginny knew instantly this must be Rachele's doing. She briefly pondered how she was supposed to inform the older girl she arrived when a familiar voice floated through her mind.

" _It's alright Gin, I know you're here. I'll be out in a minute."_

Ginny blinked in surprise. 'She can use telepathy as well.' She grinned to herself. 'Heh, should've seen that one coming.'

Before she could blink, there was a flash, the sensation of someone grabbing her arm before she felt herself being pulled through some indescribable portal. This only lasted for a split second until she landed in the quiet sanctuary of the Hufflepuff common room. She glanced to her right and found it was Rachele who had a hold of her and no doubt teleported her as well. Robert Kordellus and Claudia Clarken were standing nearby, looking at her with welcome smiles.

"You alright Gin?" Rachele asked. "That takes some getting used to."

Ginny turned back to her. "Huh? Oh sure...fine. Just caught me off guard that's all." She looked towards the portrait hole. "Aren't you gonna let the others in?"

Rachele smiled. "I will in a minute. I'm individually scanning them, figuring out who's on our side or not."

Ginny frowned. "But they're Hufflepuffs."

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "A house doesn't judge one's character Ginny. It's the person's choices that lead them down different paths. Take Robbie for example." She shared a brief smile with her boyfriend. "He's in Slytherin, the house everyone assumes will follow Voldemort. But he's one of the kindest and loyal men I've ever met, he's proved that to me more times than I can count."

Ginny smiled. "I guess you have a point there. So have you gone through them all?"

Rachele nodded. "Ages ago." She shook her head. "There's a few in there I can't trust. Voldemort's used fear to convince some of them to join him."

Ginny growled. "Cowards."

"It's alright. In fact I have a job for you three." She gathered them to stand around her. "I'll give you the names of the Hufflepuff's that have gone awol. After that you can let them in, have them all gather in the common room and single out those on the list. Can you do that?"

"You got it Gryffindor." Robert spoke from the side.

"What about you?" Claudia asked quietly.

Rachele frowned. "I need to check on Harry. I tried reaching him earlier but all I felt from him was distress. They might be in trouble."

Ginny nodded a little too eagerly. "Then you should go. We'll take care of things here."

Rachele gazed over her friends, receiving an encouraging smile from each of them, including a mouthed 'I love you' from Robert. Giving them all one last grin, she disappeared from view with a woosh of purple flames.

Ginny's jaw fell open. "Bloody hell is that how we looked when we came in earlier?"

Robert chuckled. "Pretty much."

"Merlin..."

"We better get started." Claudia suggested softly.

"Good idea." Ginny cracked her knuckles as she made her way to the portrait hole. "Let's find out who had the gall to betray us."

Robert gulped at her expression. Whoever the traitors were, they were about to regret it for the rest of their lives.

As Rachele leapt from one location to another, she quickly locked her mind onto Harry's to pinpoint his whereabouts. When she appeared, she was slightly confused when she landed in a forest clearing, the ground covered with inches of leaves. But that thought flew from her mind when she spotted three familiar figures several feet away. Two she recognised to be Harry and Hermione who were kneeling over a cunvulsing person on the ground who she fathomed was Ron. Her mind started as she scanned over the latter, sensing the inmeasurable pain he appeared to be in and she darted over to them without a second thought.

Harry watched helplessly as Hermione shakily applied the essence to Ron's arm. In their haste to escape their pursuer from the Ministry, Ron had accidently splinched chunks of his arm in the rush of Apparating from Grimmauld Place to where they were now. Whether Muggle or wizard, this wound was not a pretty sight.

"Harry! Hermione!"

Harry spun quickly at the voice and sighed with relief at the welcome sight. "Rachele. Thank Merlin you're here."

Rachele's eyes never left Ron's arm. "What the hell happened?" Harry quickly explained and a dark shadow fell over her face. "Damn it to hell..."

"The Essence of Dittany is working, but it can only heal so much. He might have scars."

Rachele sighed sadly before moving over to where Hermione was sitting. "Move aside Hermione." The other girl reluctantly shifted backwards to give her some space, the concern never leaving her face. Rachele gently covered Ron's arm with her hands, bowed her head and closed her eyes. She muttered something under her breathe, a language the others couldn't understand. Suddenly there was a bright glow but it was gone again in a flash. The contusions and scars left on Ron's skin were gone and were replaced with brand new pink flesh as though the Splinching never happened. The ginger-heads eyes flickered open and he sat up with a groan.

"What happened?"

Hermione rushed over to him. "Ron! How're you feeling?"

He shrugged. "A little groggy but fine I guess."

Hermione's bottom lip trembled. She whipped around and tightly hugged an unsuspecting Rachele who caught her waist with one arm. "Uh...Hermione?"

"Thank you..."

Rachele chuckled. "No big deal."

Hermione pulled back to look at her. "No big deal? You healed him in two seconds flat. He..." She shivered. "He was in so much pain..."

Rachele put a hand on her shoulder. "Even if I didn't come, I know you would've looked after him. You're intelligent Hermione, I have every bit of faith in you." She glanced at Ron. "It's only because of his pain I decided I'd heal it as quickly as possible."

Hermione smiled. "Thanks...we owe you one."

Rachele shook her head. "You don't owe me anything. This is a war, and I'm doing my part."

"Actually Rach there's something you should know." Harry came up beside her. "We just came from the Ministry."

Rachele sniffed with distaste. "Can only imagine the racist hooligans running that place."

Harry frowned. "It wasn't them. It was the uh..." He shot a look to Hermione who nodded for him to continue. "There were Muggles there."

Rachele's eyebrows furrowed. "Why would there be Muggles at the Ministry of Magic?"

Harry looked down. "They were turned into statues and are being used as a monument in the centre of the Ministry."

Rachele felt her eyebrow twitch. "Statues you say?" Her voice was unnervingly calm.

Harry nodded solemnly. "Most likely dead given the state they're in."

Rachele rose to her feet slowly. Her face was blank but her eyes blazed with unspeakable fury. "I've put up barriers for you. You just need to use a spell to block the sound. Call me if you need anything else." And then she was gone before anyone could reply.

Harry stared at the space that was now empty. "I have a really bad feeling about this."

 **(Ministry of Magic)**

It was a day just like any other; the rise of the sun and chirp of birds in the morning, the hustle bustle of ongoing pedestrians as they drove and walked along the streets of London. This was the routine for both Muggle and wizard during the weekdays, rise, eat, work and sleep. Which was true for one certain wizard, Troy Bourtney; thirty five years old, Pure Blood and working as part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement at the Ministry of Magic.

He flashed into the large through via Floo network and blended into the hurrying crowd that marched through the large halls. His feet moved automatically towards the elevators with a brisk stride; all he wanted was to get through another drawling day, go home and shut the world out like he normally does. He was never much of a social person to begin with. He walked hurredly around the newest statue monument that had been placed in the centre, doing his best to ignore the expressions of shock upon the stoney faces of the victims. He didn't care much for Muggles so losing a few didn't effect him in any way; they were better off where they were anyway. What good were they in the world if they couldn't perform magic?

He was only a handful of strides away from the elevator when he felt himself being roughly grabbed by the robe and dragged into another empty elevator on the side. His attacker was several inches shorter than him and wore a thick black cloak with a hood that concealed their face.

"Wh-wh-who are you?"

"Quiet. I'll be the one asking the questions." Two voices, male and female, mixed together as one swirling around this intruder with ominosity. They lifted their head slightly revealing two sharp green orbs glowing vividly at him. That and their voice was enough to render him into terrified silence and all he could do was nod shakily.

"That statue, who initiated it?"

He stared. "I...I don't understand." He squeaked when he was pushed hard against the wall by an invisible force. The figure simple stood there leering at him.

"The monument in the main foyer. It was someone's bright idea to use real life Muggles for decoration." They stepped closer. "You're going to tell me who that was."

He swallowed. "I'm sorry...that's classified informa-" He choked loudly as he felt his throat slowly but forcefully being squeezed.

"WHO?"

"Okay, okay!" He rasped. "I'll tell you!" The grip lessened somewhat. "Dolores Umbridge. She's been making a lot of weird changes lately. She's taking advantage of the Muggle world in her own ways." The hold around his throat was released and he fell to the floor with a gasp. He took a moment to catch his breath before risking a glance upwards only to discover he was all alone. He stood to his feet confused; where did they go? They had been locked in an elevator, there was no way they could've left without him hearing the door opening and closing. And speaking of which, the elevator shot open and he clumsily stumbled out. He was still on the ground floor and he looked around in a blind panic, searching for any sign of the ominous intruder. There was no trace there had been any sort of abnormal acitivty, his co-workers brushed by him without a care in the world. He hurried back into the elevator, this time heading straight to the office of Pius Thicknesse. The Ministry of Magic had been breached and the Minister needed to be warned.

Dolores Umbridge sat at her desk, smiling gleefully down at the latest Daily Prophet that had been delivered to her office. Her plans for the Ministry of Magic were flowing smoothly. If she played her cards correctly she would be able to remove that pathetic puppet Thicknesse and convince the real ruling Minister to let her take charge. She was the mastermind behind the undertaking of the modifications of the Ministry and hopefully soon the entire wizarding world. Her smile widened at the thought of ruling everything and ridding the world of those filthy Muggles and Mud-bloods once and for all.

Her head shot up in surprise when her door was suddenly blown off it's hinges. A cloaked figure strode inside with a dark hood hiding their identity. She stood up to confront her unwelcome visitor.

"Who do you think you are? You can't simple barge in here! You need to arrange an appointment with my secretary!"

There was no reply. Instead two hands lifted and pushed the hood back to reveal their face. Umbridge felt all the blood drain from her face as she staggered backwards in terror.

"Y-you. H-how...?"

"How did I reach your office undetected?" Two familiar green eyes twinkled mischievously at her. "That's for me to know and you to never find out."

Umbridge swallowed the lump that was stuck in her throat. "What do you want Sullivan?"

Rachele smiled. "I just wanted to have a little chat. It's been a while I thought it'd be nice to catch up."

"Enough!" Umbridge snapped. "Get out of my office before I call security."

Rachele shrugged. "I wouldn't bother with them. They're a little indesposed at the moment."

Umbridge glared. "What are you talking about?"

Rachele grinned and began stepping toward her. "No one's coming to help you _Dolores._ It's just you and me."

Umbridge was now flat against the wall behind her desk. "If you do anything to me, you'll be running from the law for the rest of your life."

Rachele scoffed. "What else is new? That idiot Fudge spent years trying to force me to register. He's no closer now than he was the day he met me. You think I'm scared of a little criminal record?"

"Just tell me what you want Sullivan."

All humour had now disappeared from Rachele's face. "What do I want?" Her voice turned to ice. "Let me tell you what I want." She lifted her hand and pointed at the older woman's face. "I want you to suffer." She made a flicking motion with her fingers over to the desk. Umbridges body followed the movement, colliding against the edge of the desk with a sick crunch with her upper torso sprawled over the top of it. Rachele loomed over her from the other side, glaring down at her with pure distaste.

"I already found you utterly repulsive when you came to Hogwarts two years ago; especially the way you treated Harry." She ground her teeth in anger. "But killing innocent Muggles just to use them for damn interior design is _disgusting_." She slammed a fist close to Umbridges head. "They're were CIVILIANS you stupid wretch and if there's one thing I can't stand by and ignore it's cold-blooded murderers like you!" She crouched down so they were eye-level. "So this is how this is going to work. I'm going to keep my promise and show you just how merciless I can be." She clicked her fingers loudly enforcing a massive weight of gravity to fully collapse on Umbridge and trap her on the desk. Rachele flexed her finger towards Umbridges arms, pulling them across and spreading her hands, stretching her fingers as far as they would go.

"Grnnn wwhtt...aree..ou...diinngg?"

Rachele reached over and tapped a specific part of her pointy finger on her right hand. "See this part here? It's right between the tip and the middle joint. It connects everything and allows mobility through your hand. It'd be a real shame if someone were to..." She pushed her palm down on said bone and sent a jolt of magic through the finger. There was a distinct shattering under the skin as Umbridge let out a horrific scream while Rachele simply watched.

"That's only the beginning of the pain you're about to go through. So you might want to brace yourself."

Time became endless as Umbridge had to endure the most agonising torture of her life. One by one her fingers were broken until they were rendered utterly useless. After that it was her hands, every tiny joint was shattered into tiny shards and Rachele made sure she felt every ounce of pain. When she was done, Umbridge was nothing more than a sobbing mess incoherently pleading for mercy.

Rachele pushed down on the destroyed hands with a glare. "Did you show mercy to those Muggles? Did you show mercy to the students you tortured at Hogwarts?" She leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'm going to make sure you never harm anyone ever again." A glow seeped from her palms into Umbridges hands. "No matter how much time passes, no matter what magic or treatments you attempt, nothing can reverse this damage. You can never perform magic as long as you are in this state." She straightened herself to full height and held out her hand. There was a loud clutter before something zipped from the desk drawer and soared towards her. She swiftly caught it in the air and Umbridge felt her eyes widen in panic; it was her wand.

Rachele inspected the long piece of enchanted wood curiously. "Interesting. Such a simple object but yet can cause so much trouble for others." She shrugged. "Not really any use than is it?" She gripped the wand in both fists and in one swift movement brought it down hard onto her knee, snapping it in two. She tossed it to the side without a care before turning back to her victim, ignoring her muffled objections.

"You think this is over just because I've tortured you a little and taken your magic away?" She chuckled darkly. "You aren't gonna like what's coming then." She stood over Umbridges shivering form. "I know your family Dolores Umbridge. You were born to Orford Umbridge and Ellen Cracknell. Your father was a wizard but your mother was a Muggle. So that would technically make you Half-blood wouldn't it?" She sneered. "And yet all these years you claimed to be a Pure-blood. I wonder what would happen if the Law Enforcement or heaven forbid Voldemort were to stumble upon this little bit of history." She grinned at the look of fear on Umbridges face. "Let's not forget your long-forgotten brother who you disowned simply for being born a Squib." She tapped her chin in thought. "Let's see. Muggle mother. Squib brother. You and your father disowned them and eventually gained promising positions within the Ministry even though your father ended up being a low-level worker. So you paid him a decent allowance to bribe him to disappear from society simple to save you some embarrasment of your heritage. You used lies and false credit to crawl your ways to a higher office and abuse your position to gain power for your own selfish purposes."

Rachele smiled at Umbridge who was staring at her with disbelief. "Based on your reaction I've hit the nail on the head haven't I?" She sighed. "Well I guess that's enough then." She clicked her finger and the gravity that had taken hold was finally released. Umbridge let out a long gasp of air as she pulled herself back onto her feet, using her wrists as support. "I suggest you rest while you can." Rachele's cold voice rang through the room. "You'll need as much luxury as you can get before you head to your next destination.

Now able to speak properly Umbridge asked. "Where am I going?"

Rachele turned towards the door while pulling her hood back over her face. "You'll find out in due time. Just know you'll soon be exposed for the fraud you are." She tossed a casual wave over her shoulder. "Have a nice life." And then she was gone, leaving Umbridge alone in her office to tend to her never-again-to-be healed hands and await some unknown twisted fate waiting to swallow her into darkness.

 **(Hufflepuff common room)**

"She's been a while." Robert paced anxiously in front of the hearth.

"It'll be okay." Claudia consoled him as her eyes followed his movements. "This is Rachele we're talking about. She probably got distracted."

He sighed. "I guess. Harry is on a dangerous mission. She probably has to cover his arse or something." He rolled his eyes. "As per usual."

Claudia smiled. "I'm sure she'll be back soon."

No sooner had she said that, there was a flash of fire and Rachele appeared behind them. Robert was by her side in an instant and grasping her shoulders.

"Rach! Thank Merlin you're back! Where have you been?"

Rachele smiled. "Sorry, I had an unexpected detour to take." She gently shuffled out of his grip and patted his hand. "Did anything happen while I was away? Did you find the students on my list?"

"Yeah we did." Claudia said standing next to her. "Ginny's taken them upstairs for a private interrogation."

Rachele glanced towards the staircase. "Poor buggers. I don't envy them."

"She may be a while." Robert commented.

Rachele smiled again before moving over to the window, staring aimlessly into the outside world. The others exchanged concerned glances, confused by her distracted behaviour. They cautiously shifted over to her with one on each side.

"You okay there Gryffindor?" Robert prodded carefully. "You seem a little spaced."

Rachele sighed. "I might've done something a little drastic. But I don't want you guys to think differently of me because of it."

Claudia smiled. "We trust you Rach, no matter what decisions you make."

Rachele looked between them, from the unwavering expression of loyalty from her best friend to the kind, loving eyes of her boyfriend and she knew, like always, she could trust them with the truth.

"Thanks." She smiled and turned back to the window. "Take a look at the Daily Prophet tomorrow morning. You'll read everything in there."

Robert's eyebrows rose upwards. "You did something that'll be in the newspaper? Oh now I really wanna know what happened."

Rachele grinned. "Oh you'll find out." She let out a yawn. "Merlin I'm exhausted."

Robert stepped forward. "Why don't you two ladies head upstairs? I'll keep watch for any suspicious Death Eater activity."

"Thanks Robert." Claudia said, heading up to the dorms before anyone could blink. Once they heard the sound of a door shut Rachele turned back to her boyfriend with a smile. "Wake me if anything happens, no matter what it is."

He nodded. "You got it. Your man is reporting for duty." He gave her a mock-salute which brought out a small giggle.

"Always the brave warrior" She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss. "Good night my handsome soldier."

He smiled. "Good night my beautiful princess. I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered giving him one last peck on the lips. She then made her way quietly to the dorms where the layout had completely changed. Gone were the usual four poster beds and replaced with several mattresses around the room to create space for the extra body. Since the people in the girls dorms were asleep, she guessed Ginny's interrogation was taking place in the boys dormitories next door. She found Claudia towards the back of the room curled up facing the wall. The mattress she was lying on was double sized so Rachele wriggled herself next to her best friend, lying on her back. Claudia instinctively rolled over and snuggled into Rachele's shoulder who chuckled and put an arm around the younger girl. She still worried about the state of the school with the Death Eaters taking charge, but she had full trust in Robert and knew he would alert her to any danger. So with that comforting thought, she tightened her hold on Claudia's shoulder, leaned her head against hers and fell into a deep sleep.

For tomorrow would bring the horizon of the beginning of the end.

 **End of Chapter.**

* * *

 **I know it was rather dark for Rachele to torture Umbridge in such a merciless manner. But like I said, she is still only human and everyone has a breaking point. Hers was finding out about defenceless Muggles being murdered and turned into statues. Rachele is a Muggleborn so she views Muggles as her own people. She took this very personally.**

 **But anyway, next chapter you'll discover where exactly Umbridge has been sent. But for those who know the Harry Potter series well enough, I'm certain you can guess what's going to happen.**

 **See you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**There'll be a new development in this chapter. Let's see if you can all guess what it is ;D**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six – Inner Fears**

" ** _Papa? Am I dangerous?"_**

 _Albus Dumbledore smiled down at a five year old Rachele._ _ **"Of course not little one. Why would you think that?"**_

 _The little girl held out her arms to which he picked her up and propped her on his lap._ _ **"Another boy saw me fighting the Death Eaters and he said I was too dangerous to be around normal people. What if he's right? What if I lose control and accidently hurt someone?"**_

 _Dumbledore tapped her gently on her tiny nose._ _ **"Don't pay attention to him Rachele. People are often afraid of things they don't understand. But you are a strong young lady with a pure heart of gold. And one day you will help the world in a big way. More bigger than you can imagine!"**_

 _Her big green eyes brightened._ _ **"Do you really think so Papa? Can I really save the world?"**_

 _Dumbledore brought her into a tight hug making her giggle with delight._ _ **"I know you will my angel. I know you will. And that's all you need to know."**_

 _She squeezed the old man around the neck._ _ **"Thank you Papa. I hope we're never apart."**_

" _ **Never little one. I will always be with you."**_

Seventeen year old Rachele Sullivan felt her eyes flutter open letting the blurry outline of the Hufflepuff girl's dorm come into view. Her gaze shifted to the window, letting out a sigh at the still darkened sky.

"Great...only bloody three in the morning." She groaned, rising to her feet being careful not to wake Claudia. She tiptoed over the slumbering forms sprawled around the dorm and made her way over to the door. She quietly pulled it open and stepped out only to bump into a larger form.

"Oof! Oh...sorry I-...Robbie?"

Her boyfriend was staring at her with slight alarm. "Rach, hey I was just coming to wake you."

She frowned at him. "You haven't slept yet have you?"

He shrugged. "Not tired. But that's not important." He reached for her hand. "We need to talk."

He led her back downstairs to the quiet sanctuary of the common room. When they were both comfortable on the couch he turned to her.

"There's something you need to know."

Rachele tilted her head. "Everything okay?"

He shook his head. "I took a small patrol earlier, don't worry I used a Invisibility spell, and I saw some commotion at the main entrance."

"And...? What did you see?"

Robert leaned in closer. "It's Snape..he's back. And he's been reassigned as the new Headmaster."

Rachele made a 'hmm'. "Not surprising. He's definitely proved his loyalty to his precious 'Dark Lord.'" She air quoted Dark Lord with an eye roll.

Robert smiled. "So what's your plan?"

Rachele sighed. "I need to talk to Snape in private. I need to know once and for all why he betrayed Albus."

Robert squeezes her hand. "Are you sure that's wise Rach? I don't trust him."

Rachele covered his hand with her free one. "It'll be fine. I can handle him."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

She shook her head. "That's sweet but no. I need to do this alone."

Robert studied her face for a moment. "Are you okay Rach?"

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "I'm fine why."

"You're eyes are a little shifty. They only do that when something's bothering you."

She mentally laughed at how well this man knew her. "I had a dream."

"About?"

She looked away. "Albus."

Robert instantly scooted close and wrapped his arm around her. "Talk to me."

She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder. "It was a memory. I was about five years old and we had just rescued a Muggle town from a Death Eater attack."

"At only five huh?"

She shrugged. "Anyway, a boy around my age had witnessed a portion of my magic. He was more frightened of me than of the Death Eaters, said I was scary and dangerous."

Robert frowned. "That's awful judgemental of him."

She smiled. "It's fine he was only a child. But yes it did bother me at the time. I was terrified my power would lose control and I might unintentionally harm someone I cared about." She adjusted her head on his shoulder. "I told this to Albus, and he was nothing but patient, sweet and caring. He always showed faith in my abilities. He never doubted me even for a second." Her bottom lip quivered. "I miss him Robbie."

Robert moved his other arm so that he could engulf her in a full hug. "He loved you Rach. I know that much."

She smiled into his chest, relishing in her boyfriends warmth. "I know he did. He was a great man."

They were silent for a moment until Robert asked. "Anything else you wanted to talk about?"

Rachele didn't respond for a while and Robert was perfectly content to hold her until she did. Finally she pulled away and stood up, once again walking over to the window and staring out of it. Now he knew something was definitely wrong.

"Rach?" He called out softly but with no answer. He made his way over to her and gently hugged her from behind. "I'm here for you Gryffindor. Whatever you need."

Rachele leaned back against his chest. "Robbie...you know that I love you right?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"And I want to be honest with you."

Robert frowned. "Rachele where's this going?"

She slowly turned around in his arms and raised her head to look at him. He saw uncertainty shining in her green orbs causing his hold on her to tighten slightly.

"Gryffindor?"

"Robbie...I may not survive this war."

Robert looked down at her in shock. "What do you mean?"

She shifted her gaze back at him. "There's a chance I'll be killed in the final battle."

Robert shook his head in disbelief. "You're kidding right? You of all people? You can wipe Voldy and his whole damn cult off the face of the earth." He felt more than heard her giggle.

"True as that may be that's not the issue. It's a little more involved than that."

She swore she could hear the gears turning in his head before a lightbulb went off. "No...no, no no no."

She nodded. "Yeah...he found it."

Determination shone in his eyes. "Then it needs to be destroyed!"

"It's not that simple Robbie."

"Why not! It's just a ancient piece of steel isn't it?"

She smiled knowingly. "About as ancient and powerful as my magic is." Her statement rendered him into silence. She raised her hand and softly trailed it down his jawline. "Robbie...I've accepted that this might be my fate. If Voldemort masters the use of this blade, than the probability of me living through this fight is extremely low."

Robert brought her against him in a crushing hug. "Like hell. You're not dying on my watch. I'm not losing you."

"Robbie..."

"No! You're the love of my life Rachele. I want to spend the rest of my life with you and I'll be damned if a hunk of metal is going to take that away from me."

His girlfriend stared at him with an expression he couldn't quite place. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

She smiled. "No, but it did make me realize something."

"What's that?"

He started when she dragged her hands up his chest. "I want you."

Robert gawked openly at her, his mouth suddenly feeling extremely dry. "I...um...what?"

She stepped closer to him. "I might die Robbie. Or you. Or Claudia. No one knows what this war will bring and I don't want to regret a single moment."

Robert grasped her wrists. "Rachele think about what you're asking. This isn't something casual you can just toss out there."

She frowned. "I'm not just tossing it out there. I'm _scared_ Robbie. Voldemort is out there threatening the world and yet all I can think about now is how petrified I am of losing you." She leaned her forehead against his. "You're the only man for me Robert Kordellus and I may never get another chance to prove that to you."

Robert gazed into her beautiful bright green eyes. "Are you sure?"

She stared back lovingly, her expression never faltering. "Completely. Make me yours."

 **(In another part of the castle)**

"Welcome to Hogwarts Master Snape." A Death Eater stood before the new headmaster. "I trust your travels were satisfactory."

"Spare me your useless groveling speech." Snape snapped. "What's the status on the intruder?"

"It's been quiet. A little too quiet if you ask me."

Snape turned his back on his companion. "She's biding her time. The term has only just begun."

"What do you suggest?"

Snape glanced at him. "Resume classes in the morning as scheduled. Put her to the test; see if she's as heroic as she claims to be."

The Death Eater bowed, barely hiding an excited grin. "As you wish." He swiftly left the office leaving Snape alone.

"It's your move Rachele Sullivan. Do your worst."

Rachele and Robert appeared in an unknown room with their arms wrapped tight around each other.

"Where are we?" The latter asked looking around. They were in a cosy room with a fireplace, a couple of couches and a double bed in the centre.

Rachele grinned. "Just something random I conjured up."

He looked down at her. "Are we still in Hogwarts?"

She shrugged, hooking her finger into his pants and pulling him closer. "Who knows? All that matters is that we aren't interrupted."

"What about the Death Eaters?"

She smiled. "They won't be a problem, at least for tonight. Now take that shirt off."

Robert grinned. "Yes ma'am." He unbuttoned his shirt and shifted it off his shoulders in one fluid movement. Rachele removed hers as well leaving her upper torso clad only in her bra. They moved forward as one until their bodies were flush against each other, once again wrapping their arms around the other.

"You're so beautiful." Robert whispered taking her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

All Rachele could respond with was a loud moan as she ran her hands down his chest and over his ab muscles. Merlin she'd been dreaming of doing this for months. From then on was a passionate haven for them . This was a memorable night for both parties so neither were in any particular rush. They remained standing as they helped each other slowly peel away layers of clothing. Rachele would always remember the gentle way her lover laid her on the bed, hovering over her and gazing at her with inmeasurable love glowing in his ocean blue eyes. When they finally became one she felt no pain or fear, only comfort in being held and loved by her one true soul mate. Over and over as he kissed her and made love to her, he whispered how much he adored her, that he hoped he wasn't hurting her and how much joy she brought to his life.

And that was more than enough for her.

 **(A few hours later)**

Robert woke with a groan, unsure of where he was. He glanced around the room groggily, confused at the unfamiliar surroundings. A soft sigh sounded from next to him and he looked down. There was Rachele, curled into a ball and sleeping soundly. The blankets were draped over her obviously naked body, exposing her slender shoulders. Her hair was splayed out behind her in thick waves across the pillow, allowing him to gaze upon her face. Robert smiled; this was the first time he'd slept next to her at night and her peaceful expression was one he wanted to continue to wake up to. Once again he felt that determination swell up inside him; they were going to fight this war and they were going to live, he was sure of it.

"Nnnrrnn...Robbie?"

His girlfriend's eyelids blinked open revealing her sparkling green orbs. He smiled at her. "Hey there."

She rubbed her eyes sleepily. "What time is it?"

He swept her fringe to the side and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "Everyone will be awake soon. Wanna head back? Claudia will be wondering where we are."

Rachele shifted over to him and leaned on his stomach. "In a minute. I wanna take in this sexy morning beast."

He chuckled deeply. "How was your sleep?"

She lay her head on his bare chest with a content sigh. "Amazing...among other things." She grinned up at him.

He smiled. "No regrets?"

She lifted herself so she was looking down at him. "Absolutely not. It was incredible." She gently kissed him. "I love you."

He stroked his hand through her hair. "I love you too. But we really should get going."

She sighed and rolled off him. "Fiiiiiine."

He chuckled again. "Drama queen." A thought then occurred to him. "Uh...Rach?" His girlfriend, who was scavenging the room for her clothes, looked back at him curiously. "What if something happens? I mean...we didn't use any protection."

She smiled knowingly. "Not to worry. Before we started anything I placed a strong conceptive charm on myself."

He grinned. "That's a relief then." He faltered. "I-uh-not to say I don't want kids, I just...uh...crap...I'm no good at this."

Rachele laughed. "It's fine I get it. You want kids just not now with the war going on." She gave him a comforting smile. "One day my love...one day." When Robert smiled back and turned to find his own clothes, he missed the corners of her mouth dropping into a small frown.

 **(Hufflepuff common room)**

Claudia sat on the couch nervously ringing her fingers. She had been paranoid since the early hours of the morning and had not had another wink of sleep since. She had awoken while the moon was still high in the sky and discovered Rachele was no longer next to her, suspecting immediately she may have gone to the common room to check on Robert. So she had ventured downstairs to find her two best friends. Her confusion only grew when she found it empty, the fireplace still crackling with embers. Pushing aside the worry gnawing at her stomach, she took a seat on the couch and waited, hoping they wouldn't be too long; wherever they were. Boy was she ever wrong. Hours flew by and there was no sign of either of them. Eventally the early rays of the sun peeked over the horizon and Claudia's worry shifted to panic, small tears welling up in her eyes. 'Where were they? Rachele wouldn't just up and leave would she? She grew terrified at the sheer prospect of being left behind.'

Just as that irrational thought passed there was a flash and her missing friends appeared near the portrait hole. She opened her mouth, prepared to say something stern and reprimanding, but her words froze when she took in their appearances. Both had slightly disheveled hair, too messy for something as simple as sleeping. While their shirts were wrinkled, Robert's was completely undone, exposing his torso and he was still finishing with zipping up his fly when he noticed they had an audience. He nudged Rachele who had been straightening her skirt and she looked up straight into the other girls mortified eyes.

"Uh..." Rachele stuttered going slightly red. "We couldn't sleep so we decided to monitor Death Eater behaviour around the castle." It was a poor excuse and she could tell Claudia knew she was lying but anything was better than embarrasing the poor girl further. Claudia remained silent, simply nodding and looking away with a red face.

Rachele blew on her fringe. "Well anyways, I need to go confront Snape. Robbie can you inform everyone in the tower about the new... _headmaster_.?"

Robert nodded. "You can count on me."

She smiled. "Great. I'll be back soon." And she was gone again with another flash.

The common room fell silent with awkwardness growing between the Slytherin and Hufflepuff. A moment later Robert broke it with a sigh.

"Sorry Claudia."

His humble statement caused Claudia to glance at him curiously. 'Why was he apologizing?'

"We don't mean to make things uncomfortable for you. We didn't plan it I swear. We..." He rubbed his neck. "We were talking and feelings were brought up and...things just kinda escalated."

Claudia shrugged. "It doesn't matter." She muttered quietly. "As long as you guys are happy."

Robert smiled. "Thanks. We good then?

She offered him a small smile. "Yeah we're good." Her eyes shifted a little. "What's this about Snape?"

Robert sighed again, sitting himself down next to her. "He's been assigned as the new headmaster. Rachele's gone to get some answers out of him."

Claudia frowned. "Answers?"

"Yeah, about Dumbledore's death. I think she's just looking for more closure."

Claudia nodded with understanding. "I did wonder why Snape would suddenly betray Dumbledore like that."

Robert stared out the window where the dawn was breaking. "Guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Severus Snape sat restlessly on the high chair in his office impatiently twirling his fingers. He wasn't able to sleep at all last night; the knowledge that Sullivan was prowling the castle both day and night put him on edge along with the slight intimidation of her apprehending him after his untimely betrayal. He wanted to explain his situation to the young teenager, he wished he could help her understand. But he doubted she would forgive him; she was uncomprehensibly close with their old mentor, he didn't believe she would find any room in her heart for reconsiliation. Besides...he swore he wouldn't tell a soul of his reasons. They were between him and the one he was most loyal to.

"Hello Severus."

The cold tone sent a feeling like ice to shoot down his spine and cause his legs to stiffen. "Sullivan." He responded keeping his voice cool.

Rachele stepped from the shadows. "We need to talk."

Snape resisted the urge to swallow. "How did you get in here?"

She rose an eyebrow. "You think a few of your 'staff' can stop me?"

"...I suppose not."

She leaned on his desk and leered at him. "Tell me the truth Severus. Why did you kill him?"

"The Dark Lord ordered m-"

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He flinched. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Bullcrap! I remember the day you swore to Albus your complete and absolute loyalty! Give me one good reason why you would stab him in the back!"

Severus fell silent and simply stared with empty hollow eyes. He vowed he would not breathe a word.

Rachele's hand curled into tight fists. "You son of a bitch, you tell me right now or I'll make sure the Order never accepts you again. You will die a sad, lonely man, regretting the day you chose to betray us. I don't care what your reasons are, I will make sure you are put away in a hole and left to rot for eternity." Her green eyes blazed dangerously into his black ones

Snape knew she wasn't bluffing, this girl had connections and could easily have him thrown in Azkaban within the hour if she chose. He inwardly sighed; maybe it wouldn't hurt to tell her. She never held back on her word so maybe if he could swear her to secrecy, especially from those two hip attachments of hers, then _maybe_ he would consider letting her in. He leaned forward to stare directly into her orbs, doing his best to not crumble from the threats swirling in their depths.

"I will tell you on one condition Sullivan." She nodded and he continued. "Do not breathe a word of this to anyone. And I mean _anyone_. Not even to Kordellus and Clarken. No one must know what I'm about to tell you."

Rachele's eyes softened ever so slightly. She straightened herself and crossed her arms. "You're serious."

He nodded. "If you wish to prove your own loyalty to the good of the world, you must swear."

She smiled slightly. "You have my word."

Severus searched her face for a moment before nodding. "You may want to sit down."

Rachele cautiously slipped into the upright chair facing his desk, mentally casting barriers around the office so no pesky Death Eaters would interrupt.

Rachele leaned forward with interest as Snape began speaking. "It all began the day I met Lily Potter..."

 **(Some hours later)**

When Rachele returned to the common room, Robert and Claudia were still where she left them. It was still quiet so the rest of the students were most likely still sleeping.

"Hey there Gryffindor." Robert smiled when his girlfriend walked up to them. "How'd it go with Snape?"

Rachele shrugged off-handishly. "Didn't really get anywhere, he's a stubborn bugger that one. But that doesn't matter." She slammed a newspaper down in front of them. "I thought you guys might like to read this."

Robert and Claudia shared a curious glance, both finding her dismissive behaviour off-putting, but they paid it no mind and turned their attention to the Daily Prophet.

"What are we looking at?" Claudia asked picking it up.

Rachele grinned. "Look at the front headlines."

Claudia and Robert leaned in to read the bold black letters on the cover.

 **DOLORES UMBRIDGE ARRESTED FOR FRAUD; LIFE SENTANCE IN AZKABAN.**

Robert looked up at Rachele suspiciously. "What did you do?"

Rachele gave a devilish smirk. "Just revealed the truth."

"It says she was arrested for Fraud." Claudia observed.

"She was claiming for years to be pureblood but actually she's half and half. Pure blood father...Muggle mother."

Robert's eyes widened. "Bloody hell, and after all that discriminating garbage she gave Harry and some others about being a Half-blood or less."

She nodded with a grimace. "I know...but that's small detail compared to her most recent crime." She told them through gritted teeth about the statue in the Ministry's foyer and the innocent lives sacrficed to build it.

Robert let out a growl. "That's a whole new level of sick."

"You're telling me." Rachele frowned. "I'm Muggle-born, those were my people. I took it very personally."

Robert peered at her. "Again...what did you do Rach?"

"I think I have an inkling." Claudia spoke up as Rachele opened her mouth. She turned the newspaper around so it was facing them and pointed to the moving picture in the centre. "Look at her hands."

At first glance, they could see Umbridge had her wrists cuffed together, but upon closer inpection they could see her hands dangling uselessly while wrapped in bandages. There were dark smudges indicating they had been bleeding at some point. Claudia flicked her gaze to her best friend and was slightly taken back by the wide, satisfied grin on her face.

"Ah yes...I suppose I did get a little carried away." Rachele also filled them in on her visit to Umbridges office, leaving out no detail of the punishment she had personally handed out to the older woman. There wasn't even the slightest hint of remorse in her eyes that she had tortured another human being.

"Isn't that a little dark for you Rach?" Robert said with concern.

She shrugged. "I feel no sympathy after what that woman's done. She murdered hundreds, maybe even thousands of innocent people. She needed to be put away." She smiled at them. "Besides I did her a favour by selling her out to the Law Enforcement first. Can you imagine what a certain Dark Lord would've done to her once he discovered her history?"

Claudia shivered. "I don't want to think about it."

Robert grasped his girlfriends hand. "Just be careful Rach. You don't want to go down a path you can't come back from."

Rachele smiled at him. "Don't worry about me. I have no intention of killing her if that's what you're worried about. But I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind a few times." She gazed back down at the photo of the defeated witch clasped in chains. "But at least for now...this is all I can do."

Claudia nodded. "You did the right thing. Lives will be spared now that's she been put away."

Robert grinned. "Especially Harry, he'll be esctatic that the crazy wrench that tortured him is behind bars."

Rachele chuckled. "I'll be sure to tell him."

"Did someone mention Harry?"

Three heads turned to the staircase to where a overly exhausted Ginny was now descending. She was paler than normal and her eyes were blood-shot. But her face was one of complete triumph.

Rachele gave her a once over. "Gin? Are you feeling okay?"

A grin was her answer. "I got the buggers."

"What buggers?"

"The small number of treacherous Hufflepuffs, I finally got those bastards to confess."

Rachele stood up in alarm. "Ginny. Have you been interrogating them all night?"

Ginny gave her thumbs up. "You bet! A true Weasley never gives up!"

Rachele sighed and walked over to her. "I appreciate the effort." She patted her shoulder. "Go get some sleep, I'll take over from here."

Ginny's whole body seem to deflate. "Yeah...that seems nice. But..." Her eyes darted around nervously. "What about the Death Eaters?"

Rachele made a small 'pff' noise and rolled her eyes. "Please."

Ginny laughed. "I guess I have nothing to worry about then. Catch you guys later." She let out a yawn as she trudged sleepily up the stairs. Rachele sniggered when she stumbled slightly, nearly falling backwards down the steps but able to catch herself in time. Only when she was safely in the dorms did Rachele turn away, chuckling as she went.

"Gotta admire that girls' perseverence." She glanced up at the boys dormitories and cracked her knuckles. "Let's have a word with our _guests_."

A hand on her arm stopped her. She looked up into her boyfriend's eyes. "Allow me Gryffindor."

"Robbie?"

He grinned at her. "Trust me."

She smiled. "Okay." She pecked him on the lips. "Good luck."

He gave a playful salute as he entered the boys dorms and Rachele could've sworn she saw his hand grasp his wand.

" _Go easy on them Robbie."_

" **SOMEONE HELP!"**

Rachele's eyes darted towards the portrait hole where a young second year Hufflepuff boy ran through in a obvious panic. His eyes scanned the room and widened further when they landed on her.

"Rachele! Thank heavens!" He bolted up to her, gripped her sleeve and started pulling on it. "It's awful! They're hurting her!"

Rachele put a hand on his shoulder. "Slow down there buddy. What's the problem? Who's hurting who?"

"The Death Eaters! They're being mean to my friend!"

She didn't need to hear anymore. Rachele was out the door before he finished his sentence with rage etched across her face. Those bastards had ignored her warnings by attacking an innocent girl. Mercy was most certainly not in her vocabluary today. She heightened her senses and scanned the castle until she locked onto two Death Eaters bullying a small first year Ravenclaw girl. They were on the opposite end of the castle so with her teeth gritted in anger she teleported away with angry green flames roaring behind her.

"Look at us when we're talking to you, ya filthy little wench!"

Two dark figures laughed evilly as they knocked around the young girl. All she could do was shut her eyes and whimper as they pushed, shoved and occasionally cast spells that covered her in cuts and bruises. They weren't throwing anything fatal at her, but her quiet and painful sniffles were enough to amuse them for the moment. But after a while their thirst for blood only became stronger.

"Bah, this is boring. Let's just torture her 'til she loses her mind." The taller of the two licked his lips hungrily as he stepped closer to the petrified first year. "No one's gonna notice she's even gone."

"Think again ass-brain."

The Death Eaters turned their heads in alarm and blood drained from both of their faces when they saw a livid brunette with eyes blacker than a midnight sky with a slight green glow surrounding her.

"You've got some nerve picking on a defenceless first year in broad daylight."

The first Death Eater could feel himself starting to sweat. "S-stay away!" He shakily pointed his wand at her. "I'm warning you."

The green aura became stronger and her expression grew more fierce. "Let. Her. _GO_."

Her voice was low and calm, but it dripped with so much venom it had the two culprits gulping in fear. They stumbled backwards as she began advancing on them.

"H-h-hey c-come on...we w-were just having s-s-some fun!" One of them begged to no avail since it only made her madder.

"NOW!"

There was a pair of girly yelps and they were gone before anyone could blink. The angry glow disappeared and Rachele's black eyes returned to their usual green ones. She walked over to the younger student who was gazing up at her with awe.

Rachele smiled down at her. "You okay there?"

The girl's bottom lip trembled before she rushed forward and clung to Rachele's arm. "I was so scared! I thought they were going to kill me!"

Rachele knelt down to hug her. "Hey it's alright. You're safe with me." She pulled her away to arms length. "Looks like they did a bit of a number on you. Relax and close your eyes okay?" When the girl obeyed, Rachele gently placed her palm over her forehead. A white light engulfed her body and not a moment later it was gone, as was any injury she had sustained from her tormenters. She opened her eyes when she felt Rachele's hand pull away and as she looked down at herself she smiled brightly.

"Wow! That's amazing!" She beamed up at her rescuer. " _You're_ amazing!"

Rachele grinned. "No big deal. But hey is it alright if I ask you a favour?" The girl's eyes sparkled as she nodded. "Head back to Ravenclaw and spread the word that Hufflepuff tower is a sanctuary welcome to anyone who wishes for shelter from the Death Eaters."

The young Ravenclaw smiled. "You can count on me!" She scuttled off before Rachele could reply, keeping to the shadows to avoid anymore troublesome run-ins.

Rachele stood up with a exasperated sigh. "Good grief these Death Eaters are giving me a headache." She glared up at ceiling. "Damn it Harry, you better get your arse back to Hogwarts and soon."

The remainder of that morning was fairly uneventful which was somewhat unconventional with the state of the school. Rachele suspected the Death Eaters were keeping quiet since she scared the two bullies earlier which left her some time to think. It had gone dreadfully quiet on Harry's end and when she tried to contact him telepathically she recoiled back from the dark waves pulsating from his mind. This only added to her worries so in the early afternoon she gathered Robert and Claudia into a far corner of the common room, making sure to throw up strong sound repelling barriers in the process.

"Where's Ginny?" She asked the moment they sat down.

"Off meeting that youngin you saved earlier." Robert replied. "Figuring out ways to sneak Gryffindor house into here."

Rachele nodded. "Good, it's better she doesn't know about this conversation."

"Is this about Harry?" Claudia asked.

"Yeah. Something's really off."

Robert frowned. "Is he in danger?"

Rachele shook her head. "I'm not sure. Everytime I try to reach his mind, there's the dark ominous presence inside. It's almost like he's...possessed. But it's so blurry and distorted I can't make any sense of it." She looked down at her hands. "I've tried calling out to him but there's never any response."

Robert reached out and grasped her hand. "Maybe you should go to him Rach. He might need your help."

She smiled. "You're right...as always. You guys alright keeping an eye on things here?"

Claudia gave a small smile. "Have we ever disappointed you?"

Rachele chuckled. "Never. I trust you more than anyone." She stood up. "I better head off then."

"Rach wait." Robert said rising with her. "Can we talk for a minute?"

"Uh..."

"I'll leave you two alone" Claudia mumbled as she walked away from them. Once she was free from the barrier Rachele turned to her boyfriend.

"Everything okay Robbie?"

Robert rubbed the back of his head. "Well...we haven't had a chance to talk about um...last night."

Rachele rose an eyebrow at him. "Do you regret it?"

Robert waved his hands in protest. "No! No of course not I just..." He sighed. "I was wondering if it was a one time thing that's all..." He looked away embarrassed.

Rachele giggled softly. "Aaww sweetie." She gently kissed his cheek. "I'm not going to treat you like some one-night stand. I love you, you know I do." She caressed his jaw. "But let's wait for now."

Robert stared at her. "Wait?"

Rachele sighed. "I don't want us to just sleep together whenever we feel like it. Not that I don't want to!" She added quickly when he looked slightly crestfallen. "Last night was wonderful... _you_ were wonderful." She kissed him as she said this. "And I want to keep feeling that way. The next time we try, I want to be far away from here. No Death Eaters. No Voldemort. No war. No danger lurking over our heads. I just want to love you freely without having to look over my shoulder all the time."

The saddest expression was on Robert's face. "You told me you didn't know if you'd survive this war. How can I look forward to a future when it's possible there might not be one?"

Rachele held his face in her hands and gazed deeply into his eyes. "Just because I said that, it doesn't mean I'm going to give up." She flung her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I want a future with you Robbie...more than anything. And I won't stop fighting for it."

Moved by her fearless resolve, Robert wrapped his own arms around her waist and held her close. "You're incredible. I love you."

Rachele clung to him with her face buried in his neck, returning a soft 'I love you' into his ear. While she was still slightly scared of what might become of them in the upcoming battle; her determination to survive and live a life with her love gave her the strength to persevere and overcome any obstacle that stood in her way. Because she was fighting for the sake of love and nothing was going to stop her.

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **:333 Aaawww they finally shared their first time together. In normal circumstances Rachele is typically the type to wait for the right moment. Right now she is deeply afraid she may not make it so it was a moment of vulnerability. But despite her impulsive decision, she does not for one moment regret what her and Robert did. That's how much she loves him.**

 **That's enough ranting for now. See you all next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Moving on with our seventh year at Hogwarts. How is Rachele getting on with their unwanted visitors?**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter Seven – Feeling The Darkness

Harry clenched his jaw in irritation as the crackling radio sounded from inside the tent. He, Ron and Hermione were camped in the same location they had apparated to after their escape from the Ministry and were now figuring out ways to destroy the first Horcrux they had found since their journey began. While Hermione was off patrolling, Harry kept guard outside the tent, barely tolerating his best friend frantically switching between frequencies. He even turned around briefly to tell him to shut the bloody thing off before Hermione's voice cut him off.

"Don't!" He turned to her with a glare which she returned with her own sharp look. "It comforts him."

"It sets my teeth on edge." Harry snipped. "Is he expecting to hear good news?"

Hermione looked at her hands. "I think he's just hoping he doesn't hear bad news."

Harry shrugged and stood up. "When can he travel?"

While Rachele was able to heal his arm, Ron was still showing signs of mental trauma from the incident and needed time to gather himself. He didn't feel quite ready to apparate long distances yet.

Hermione looked back up at him with helplessness. "He's still scared Harry." At his agitated look she added. "I'm doing everything I can to help him!"

"YOU'RE NOT DOING ENOUGH!" He roared as he stormed past her.

"Take it off!" Hermione demanded halting him in his tracks. When he looked back at her she held out her hand. "Take it off." She repeated more softly. Reluctantly he removed the locket from around his neck and placed it in her hands.

"Better?"

He nodded guiltily. "Loads."

"We'll take it in turns." She walked back to the tent without waiting for a response from him. Feeling rotten of his behaviour just now, Harry trudged the opposite direction to clear his head. He walked close to the edge of Hermione's barrier before sitting down and leaning against a tree.

"Bloody hell I'm an idiot."

"Yeah you're a real dolt sometimes."

He looked up startled. "Damn it Rachele." He breathed with a glare. "You really need to announce yourself."

Rachele grinned. "Where's the fun in that?" Her smile dropped suddenly. "All kidding aside Harry, I've been worried about you guys. Especially you."

He shrugged. "Not much has been happening since we infiltrated the Ministry."

She frowned. "Really? Then why can I sense strong dark magic in this area?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before it dawned on him. "Oh, that must be the

Horcrux."

Rachele's eyes widened. "You found one?"

He nodded. "Stole it from Umbridge."

She huffed. "I won't even ask how she had it. Where is it?"

Harry jerked his head. "Hermione has it. She took it off me."

"For good reason. That thing wasn't doing you any good."

He looked at her suspiciously. "What do you me-? Were you prodding around in my head?"

Rachele scoffed. "I wasn't _prodding_ , I was trying to contact you. But I couldn't with the infernal eery Horcrux voodoo going on in your noggin."

Harry resisted the urge to smile _'Only Rachele can make the effects of a Horcrux sound humorous.'_ "Well I'm fine now. After I took it off, I felt kinda bad for being a-"

"Complete jerkwat?"

He mock-glared at her. "Not my first choice of words but yes."

She grinned. "And what poor soul was at the receiving end?"

He sighed. "Hermione."

"And all she did was take it off you?" Rachele laughed. "That girl has mutsy." When Harry rose an eyebrow she elaborated. "Guts, nerve, balls-"

"I get it." Harry rolled his eyes.

She just grinned cheekily "Speaking of Hermione, where is she?"

He pointed down the path he came from. "Tent."

"Ah. I'll go say hello shall I?" She took a few steps then turned to him. "You coming?"

He waved her off. "I'll be a bit. You go ahead."

She shrugged. "Suit yourself Captain Mopey."

He picked up a small rock near him and ditched it at her. "Bugger off."

She dodged it and laughed. "Aaww wuv you too bro!" She continued to chuckle as she walked away. Only when she was far away enough did Harry let his mouth melt into a soft smile.

"Rachele!"

Immediately upon entering the tent, Rachele was almost suffocated from the bear hug she received from Hermione. But having endured them for years, all she did was laugh and return the gesture.

"Hey just wanted to come check on you guys. I was a little worried with Harry's lack of response."

Ron approached as the girls broke their hug. "We're okay, Harry's just brooding as always."

Rachele waved dismissively. "Yeah, yeah he had the Horcrux on, blah blah I know that already." She glanced at Hermione. "Where is the blasted thing anyway?"

"Here." Ron pulled the locked out from under his shirt. "It was my turn."

Rachele peered at him closely. "You're not having any dark, treacherous thoughts are you?"

Ron blinked. "Um...not really." He looked away; her piercing stare made him feel nervous.

"Uh huh." She said unconvinced. "Sure thing pal." She turned back to Hermione. "How're your shields holding up?

Hermione nodded. "Well enough to hide us from Snatchers."

Rachele stared blankly. "From what now?"

"Snatchers." Ron repeated. "Bunch of Voldemort's followers that sneak around and pick off random people and bring them back to their precious Dark Lord to be judged. Muggleborns are either tortured or just straight up killed on the spot."

"Damn it." Rachele growled. "Hogwarts is bad enough, now he has his lackey's on the loose."

"What's happening at Hogwarts Rach?" Hermione enquired.

Rachele sighed. "Not too much. I have the majority of the students protected in Hufflepuff tower. I don't let them go to class, it's nothing but torture sessions to entertain the Death Eaters.

"Is Ginny okay?" Harry had just walked in and was gazing at her with pure concern for his girlfriend.

Rachele smiled. "She's fine. She's more capable than most. She often volunteers to run errands and surveillance. The rest are just coping." She fixed Harry with a look. "We're all waiting for you to come back."

Harry frowned. "I can't, not yet."

Rachele nodded. "I understand. But just know that when you do, you have a hero's welcome waiting for you."

"Do they know what our mission is?" Hermione asked.

Rachele shook her head. "No not specifically, not about the Horcruxes. All they know is Harry is searching for a way to kill Voldemort and you two are assisting him."

"Thanks." Harry said gratefully. "For your descretion I mean."

"I wouldn't go that far." She smiled sheepishly. "I did tell Robbie and Claudia."

Harry shrugged. "I know how loyal they are to you. I'm not worried about them."

Rachele looked up. "Guess I better head back." She turned to Ron. "Be careful with that Horcrux, it can affect your mind in horrendous ways. If you feel or think anything remotely shifty, you take it off straight away."

Ron nodded. "Got it."

Rachele seemed unconvinced but she didn't push the matter. She would decide to trust in Ron's strength.

"Well I'm gonna love and leave you. You let me know if there's any trouble."

"We will." Harry said while Hermione stepped forward to hug her tightly. A moment later there was a flash of flame and she was gone.

"I'll keep watch." Harry said heading back outside. "Hermione if you could take the night shift."

"Yeah sure."

"Great see you guys in a bit."

Hermione turned to the other male. "Rachele's right Ron, please be careful."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Relax, I can handle it."

Hermione gave him a scrutinizing stare for a moment before walking past him and sitting at the table, intending on researching more about the Horcruxes. She didn't see Ron pulling the locket out from under his shirt and gazing at it with a deep scowl marring his face.

When Rachele appeared back in the hideout, the last thing she expected was a frantic Claudia to rush up and cling onto her shirt.

"Woah, hey Claudia. What's wrong?"

Claudia stared up at her with wide eyes. "Ginny and Robert! They're in trouble! I didn't know what to do!"

Rachele frowned. "What're you mean? Where are they?"

Claudia's breathing became sharp and raspy as she explained. "Apparently there was a commotion in the Great Hall and they went to go check it out. Just before you arrived Ginny's patronus came in indicating danger. I'm scared they've walked into a trap."

"Okay calm down." Rachele put a calming hand on her shoulder. "I'll go help them, you okay to hold the fort? Don't open the portrait for anyone unless you hear from me."

Claudia gave a shaky nod. "O-okay I can do that."

"Good. I'll be back. Hey..." Rachele shot her best friend a comforting smile. "Everything will be okay." She gave her shoulder a squeeze before she teleported away.

"I hope so..."

"Awww am I hurting the poor little blood traitor?"

Groaning in pain, Robert glared up at his attacker. Not even an hour ago, they had received word of Death Eaters torturing some Muggleborns in the Great Hall. With Ginny's volunteered help, the pair had rushed over to aid them. It was a trap. They were badly outnumbered and while they had managed to usher the students out, he and Ginny were stuck in a endless duel. He already had a few broken ribs, a sprained ankle and one agonising round of the Cruciatus Curse. His partner wasn't fending much better, she was covered in cuts and bruises and was bleeding heavily. She was on her knees and hands, obviously in too much pain to stand up.

"Go to hell." He growled through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk. Where are your manners boy?" The Death Eater, along with another four standing around, pointed his wand at him. "Or would you like to go again?"

Robert spat blood at his feet. "Kiss my ass, evil spawn."

"Oh he has some balls! Well we'll have to fix that won't we? Cru-" He opened his mouth to snarl the torture curse but was cut off by the doors to the Great Hall swinging open with great force. There in the entry stood a livid Rachele Sullivan, her anger so great you could feel the raw emotion pulsating through the powerful waves pouring from her body. She saw the cloaked men standing over her injured friends and her face darkened while the energy surrounding her escalated.

Robert smiled in relief at the sight of his girlfriend, although he felt slight intimidation curl in his gut at the rage etched on her normally soft, kind features.

"I WARNED YOU!" Her voice echoed like a sonic wave across the hall. Her black eyes darted over to the Death Eater who had been tormenting her boyfriend. "Get away from him." She snarled.

Her target scuttled backwards with a yelp raising his hands in a surrending motion allowing Robert to limp forward. When he reached her, he collapsed in her arms.

"Are you okay Robbie?" Despite her angry state, her tone was laced with concern.

"I'll live, go help Ginny."

Rachele glanced over to where her red-head friend was crouched over in agony, another Death Eater raising his wand with a sadistic grin on his face. Quickly placing a protective barrier around her boyfriend, she flung her arm out and thrust a quick and fast fireball towards the attacker who looked up seconds too late. The red hot flame collided with his chest and sent him flying clear across the hall. Rachele stood protectively in front of the younger girl, her green eyes glowing dangerously.

"If you power hungry wankers are done, I'm taking my friends with me. And if any of you follow us you'll be in a state a hundred times worse than your friend here!"

The victim of her flame lay unconscious in the far corner, the front of his clothes singed and damaged. He had a reasonably nasty burn across his torso but nothing he couldn't heal from in time. Seeing the condition their comrade was in, all Death Eaters in the room holstered their wands and rose their hands in surrender. Rachele levitated Ginny over to where Robert was waiting, and touching both their shoulders, flashed them back to Hufflepuff tower.

Since Ginny was more severely injured than Robert, Rachele tended to her first. Placing one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart, she closed her eyes and focused. The familiar healing light filled the room as witnesses looked on with wonder. When it disappeared, a healthy, unscathed Ginny Weasley was lying on the couch. Her eyes blinked open and the first thing she saw was the relieved gaze of two bright green orbs.

"Hey there Gin, you okay?"

She smiled at her saviour. "I am now. Thanks for getting us outta there."

Rachele put a hand on her head. "I'm just glad I made it back in time." She turned to her boyfriend who was leaning against the wall, clutching his side and breathing heavily.

"My poor baby." Rachele hurried over to him. "Let's fix you up." She led him over to the couch. Ginny shuffled over to give him room. He collapsed with a painful groan.

"Don't worry." She consoled him with a caress on his cheek. "I'm right here." The same glow emanated from her hand as she gently stroked his jaw with her thumb. Robert closed his eyes at her touch and when he felt her let go, he opened his eyes and his injuries were no where to be seen. He smiled gratefully at his girlfriend.

"Thanks Gryffindor."

She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Anytime my love."

Next to them, Ginny was watching their affectionate display with curious brown eyes. "Rachele...can I talk to you?"

Rachele followed her to the far corner of the common room. "What's up?"

Ginny looked her up and down. "Did something happen?"

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

Ginny leaned closer. "Something's different. You're...happier? I can't explain it, it's like you're...glowing or something."

Rachele flushed and looked away. She knew immediately what Ginny was referring to but she wasn't about to confess anything. "I don't know what you're talking about."

A chesire-cat grin appeared on Ginny's face. "You're lying. Spill Sullivan."

Rachele's blush deepened. "I'd really rather not." Her eyes flickered briefly to her boyfriend which unfortunately the other girl noticed.

"Wait...you just looked at Robert." She gasped. "Oh my go-!"

Rachele slammed a hand on her mouth. "Quiet!" She hissed.

Ginny pushed her hand away and smirked. "You guys slept together didn't you?" She whispered excitedly.

Rachele rubbed her neck awkwardly. "W-well uh..."

"You did!" Ginny let out a little squeal. "Details! I want details!"

Rachele gave her a look. "Really? About _everything_?"

Now it was Ginny's turn to blush. "Oh gosh! Ew! Merlin no! You know what I mean!"

Rachele sniggered. "It was the first night here. It was around three in the morning so everyone was asleep. We were just talking and well..." She gazed dreamily in her boyfriend's direction. "One thing just led to another and...it just kinda happened."

Ginny was smiling widely. "That's awesome! And you don't regret anything?"

Rachele shook her head with a soft smile. "Not one bit. I know now Robbie's my soul-mate. I can't imagine giving myself to anyone else." Much to her surprise Ginny began giggling. "What?"

"I was just remembering a conversation we had last year. I briefly suggested Robert as a boyfriend and you insisted you were just friends." She grinned. "Now look at you Little Miss Cloud Nine."

Rachele chuckled. "Guess I was pretty dense back then. I couldn't see the wonderful guy I had with me. He's always loved me and been there for me. I was too blind to notice."

Ginny smiled. "Well you're together now. That's the main thing." She glanced over and grinned. "Speaking of which, I think that man of yours wants to talk to you." She gestured over to Robert who was beckoning his girlfriend over with his head.

Rachele mouthed 'one sec' to him. "Was this all you wanted me for? To ask about my...glowing?"

Ginny grinned. "Pretty much. Curiosity was killing me."

Rachele huffed. "Excuse me." She made her way back to the couch, ignoring the snickering from behind her. She plonked down on the seat next to Robert. "You okay babe?"

Robert held her hand. "I just want to thank you again, you know for before. Ginny and I we-" He looked at his lap shamefully. "We fell for a obvious trap, it was so stupid."

Rachele lifted his chin. "Robbie, you did know it was a trap didn't you?"

He nodded. "Yeah."

"Then why did you go?"

He shrugged. "They were torturing students. Trap or not we had to help."

Rachele beamed. "Then it's not stupid at all."

"Really?"

"You risked your life to save another." She leaned over and gently kissed him. "That's very courageous."

He smiled, leaned back on the couch and raised his arm for her. "You're amazing Rach."

She accepted his invitation, snuggling into his chest. "No you are. You were a hero today." She kissed his jaw. "You're _my_ hero."

Robert playfully flicked her nose. "Whatever you say Gryffindor." She giggled, pressing herself closer to him with a content sigh.

Their peaceful moment was then interrupted by Neville who tore through the portrait hole. He was deadly pale and his expression was one of immense fear. Every head in the room looked at him in alarm.

Rachele saw the dreaded look on his face and was on her feet in an instant. "Nev? What's the matter?"

Neville glanced at her. "We have a problem." He then pointed out the window.

Rachele walked over to take a look, concerned about what had her friend so spooked. But as she looked into the darkening sky, even she couldn't prevent the slight drop in her stomach at what she saw. Other students gathered around her and there were several gasps of horror.

There beyond the horizon, and flying full speed at Hogwarts, was thousands of Dementors. Seeing the cloaked figures brought on only one thought into Rachele's head.

 _So it begins._

Luckily for the students, the Dementors maintained a reasonable distance from the school entrance. Several of them surrounded the school like a barrier while others just roamed about scouting for any signs of mischief. With these unearthly creatures lingering around, no one was too eager to venture outside that often. The person most immune to their dark effects was Rachele, but even she was becoming more irritated with the presence of the new guards. At first all she did was keep a sharp eye for any suspicious activity; with both Death Eaters and Dementors lurking in every shadow, she spent more time outside patrolling than inside the common room where her best friend and boyfriend were worrying more each day on how distant she was becoming. She would disappear during the early hours of the morning, and return extremely late after most students had retired. Robert and Claudia always stayed up to ensure she returned safely. Thankfully she would always come back unharmed, but she would be so run down she would barely make it to the couch before collapsing onto it. Her two loyal companions would take turns watching over her and sometimes even allowed Ginny to take a shift when she volunteered. Rachele never spoke of her whereabouts during the day; she would simply go out, return at night and sleep. This continued for several weeks until one chilly night in December when Rachele had once again gone off gallavanting to some unknown destination, Robert, Claudia and Ginny huddled into a corner to elaborate their concerns for their friend.

"It's been too long, she's running herself raggard. It's not healthy." Ginny said worriedly.

"Not only that." Robert said bitterly. "She's out there keeping the enemies at bay and leaving us in here nervously biting our fingernails."

"And it's becoming worse." Claudia added. "She barely sleeps. I can feel her next to me every night tossing and turning. She only gets a few hours at the most."

"I've had enough of this." Robert said firmly. "When she gets back tonight I'm talking to her. I don't care how tired she is."

"Go easy on her Robert." Claudia said softly. "She has a lot on her shoulders right now."

Robert sighed. "I know, don't worry. Like I said I just wanna talk."

Ginny stood up. "Well you guys can handle Rachele. I'll take a turn of patrolling. Make sure she actually gets some rest tonight."

Robert nodded. "Will do."

Just as he promised, when his girlfriend stumbled into the common room late that night, he hurried over to grab her shoulder. "Hey there. You doing alright?"

Rachele slumped forward, letting her head fall onto his chest. "Just...really...tired."

Robert frowned. "I'm sorry Rach, but I really need to talk to you...please?"

Rachele glanced up into his pleading blue eyes and was unable to resist. "Fine." She let him lead her to the couch where they both sat down. "What's wrong?"

Robert peered at her. "I should be asking that. What's going on with you Gryffindor?"

She looked away. "Dunno what you're talking about."

He gently turned her head back to him. "You're not sleeping well, you're barely eating. We never see you anymore, you're out there doing Merlin Knows What to keep the Death Eaters AND the Dementors away and when you come back you can barely function."

Rachele shrugged. "I'm just doing what needs to be done. There's too many Dementors out there for anyone in here to handle."

Robert looked affronted. "What makes you think we can't handle them?"

Rachele slumped in her seat. "Because they're the reason I'm so damn buggered." She looked at him sharply. "If they wear me out Robbie, just think what they'll do to you guys."

Robert frowned. "Why do they affect you so much? You're heaps more powerful than them."

Rachele shook her head. "Power has nothing to do with it. Yes I can withstand being around them longer than others, but their nature, their very _essence_ is darkness. That need to feed off happiness is so dense that even someone at my level can sense it." She shivered. "Merlin I hate Dementors."

At her tremble, Robert didn't hesitate to wrap her in his arms. "What are you doing that's using up so much energy?"

"Light barriers." She said simply. "I've been putting up protective shields around the perimeter that work similar to a Patronus Charm. But I can't do this without some annoying Death Eaters trying to slow me down. Bloody wankers keep interrupting."

Robert smiled. Even in an over-tired state his girlfriend maintained her loveable, witty personality. He shook his head bemusedly before placing a hand on her arm. "Listen Rach, you don't have to do this alone. We all want to do our part in fighting this war. Besides we're all getting a little restless cooped up in this tower."

Rachele smiled guiltily. "I'm sorry, I guess I have been a little caught up with everything."

Robert smiled softly. "It's alright Gryffindor. We get it. Just don't forget how much we care about you."

Rachele grinned. "I don't think you'll ever let me forget it."

Robert chuckled and held her close. "You bet I won't."

She kissed his cheek. "I'm holding you to that."

After spending a few more minutes with each other, Robert insisted she go upstairs and get some well deserved sleep and not to wake up until she was fully recovered. Rachele reluctantly agreed, kissed him good night and tiptoed quietly into the girls dorms being careful not to wake anyone. She trod carefully between the sleeping forms on the floor as she made her way over to the usual mattress she shared with Claudia. Her best friend was curled up on her side and sleeping soundly. Rachele smiled at the younger girl before lying down and settling in next to her. The movement startled Claudia out of her sleep and she blinked groggily.

"Rachele...is that you?"

Rachele put an arm around her and stroked her hair. "Yeah. Sorry to wake you."

Claudia snuggled into her side with a cute yawn. "S'fine. G'night." And she was out again like a light.

Rachele chuckled softly. "Good night." Only seconds later she also surrended herself to a deep slumber with her arms around her best friend and, for the first time in a while, complete contention on her face.

 **(Back in the common room)**

Long after his girlfriend had left, Robert remained in his spot on the couch, gazing intently into the flames of the hearth. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep very well with his mind racing the way it was. He worried about Rachele. He could see she was putting up a strong front but he knew how much this war was torturing her. He always admired her sense of duty to fight for the greater good; her courage, selflessness, her willingness to put her life on the line every day. But he also knew she had a big heart and that it was falling apart piece by piece. It was her job to watch over and protect all life on earth, good and bad, no matter who or what they were. Yet here she was neck deep in a endless conflict between the forces of light and darkness. While it's true she wouldn't hesitate to fight to defend those she loves against anyone who dared to lay harm on them. But he knew without a doubt that if she had any choice in the matter than she'd prefer not to fight anyone. All she wanted was for the world to be at peace but mankind, muggles and wizards, were too damn prideful and arrogant to let that happen.

 _'And to think...'_ Robert thought sorrowfully. _'She's going to have to live through several decades of who knows how many more wars.'_ He sighed sadly whilst glancing up at the girls dorms.

 _'I'm sorry my love, I wish I could be there beside you.'_

 **(6am the following morning)**

" _RACHELE!"_

Rachele woke up with a start and stared around the room in alarm. No one was awake yet but she swore she could hear someone yelling her name.

"Uh...hello?" She whispered feeling slightly foolish.

" _Rach! Are you there?"_

Wait...that was coming from inside her head. Now it made more sense _"Harry?"_

" _Thank Merlin! You need to get over here."_

" _Why? What's going on?"_

" _It's...um...I can't explain this way. Please come."_

" _Now?"_

" _As soon as you can. And Hermione's asking for you too so please hurry."_

At the mention of her sister, Rachele was now fully awake. _"Alright give me a few minutes."_ She finished before turning to the sleeping form next her and gently shaking her shoulder.

"Claudia. Claudia wake up."

Claudia's sleepy golden eyes blinked up at her. "Rach...what time is it?"

"It's just after six. Sorry it's so early, but I need you to watch over things for a little while."

Claudia sat up and rubbed her eyes. "Why what's wrong?"

Rachele sighed. "It's Harry. He needs me for something, it sounded urgent."

Claudia stared at her. "Oh...are you going right now?"

Rachele nodded. "Yeah. Can you explain where I am to Robbie and Ginny?"

Claudia smiled. "Of course."

Rachele grinned. "Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can." And before Claudia could blink again her best friend disappeared from the room with her usual flash of purple. Now fully awake she figured she'd go find the others. She rose to her feet, gave her body a nice full stretch before beelining her way out of the dorms and downstairs to the common room.

When Rachele found Harry, she discovered that not only were they in a different location but they had also travelled quite a ways from where they were in the past couple of months.

 _'That's a hell of a lot of walking.'_ She thought idly as she approached their camping site. Sitting on a log just outside the tent was Hermione and Rachele couldn't help noticing the girl looked rather depressed.

"Hermione?" She asked warily.

Hermione looked up and tears immediately gathered in her eyes. She shot to her feet, bolted to Rachele and clung to her tightly with her face buried in her shoulder. Startled and concerned, Rachele hugged her back whilst stroking her hair comfortingly.

"Hey...what's the matter?" She asked softly but only received a shake of the head. They must've made a commotion since Harry popped his head out and seemed beyond relieved to see the other girl there.

"Rach...thank Merlin you're here."

Rachele looked at him, at Hermione than back at Harry. "Did something happen?" She looked around. "Where's Ron?" Her question only caused Hermione to cling to her tighter and Harry to clench his fists. Her eyebrows furrowed with worry. "What did I miss?" It was then that Harry's emerald eyes connected with hers showing every ounce of the emotional turmoil he was in.

"Ron's gone."

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **Just a random chapter with Rachele zipping back and forth between the school and checking on Harry. Also a nice demonstration of how effective her healing abilities are. Even if a person is an inch from death, as long as they're technically alive Rachele can heal them back to health in an instant.**

 **Upcoming drama with Ron's disappearance. HP fans are aware of what's coming.**

 **See ya then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title kinda gives this chapter away ey? Have fun reading about it!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight – Sisters Reunited At Last**

Rachele frowned in confusion as she heard what Harry just told her. "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Harry sighed. "We had a huge fight and he stormed off."

Rachele leered at him. "What aren't you telling me?"

Harry rubbed his head. "Uh...-"

"It was the Horcrux." Hermione spoke suddenly. She had now let go of Rachele and was wiping her tears away. "He has this ridiculous idea that Harry and I are involved so he got jealous."

Rachele rose an eyebrow. "Involved? Romantically? You and Harry? That's preposterous." She huffed before shooting the pair of them a stern look. "Didn't I tell you to take that thing off him once he started thinking like that?"

Hermione looked down. "It all just happened so fast. He seemed fine at first, but then he started questioning the misson and acting distant. Next thing I know he's confronting us and a moment later there was shouting and screaming. Then he just tore off the necklace and stormed out." She sniffed. "That was a few weeks ago."

Rachel ran her hands over her face with a groan. "Merlin, I tried to warn him." She looked back at her friends. "How are you two doing?"

Hermione shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

Rachele put a hand on her shoulder. "Hermione...it's me. You don't have to be brave about this."

Hermione threw her hands up. "Well what should I say? That Ron was being selfish? That I hate that some stupid necklace corrupted the thoughts of someone dear to me? That I just want this stupid war to be over and be back with my parents? Oh that's right., that'll never happen because THEY DON'T REMEMBER ME ANYMORE!"

Rachele stood there stunned through Hermione's rant but before she could respond the other girl had stormed off back into the tent. Somewhat bewildered she turned back to Harry. "What the hell did she mean by that?"

Harry sighed. "Hermione obliviated her parents to protect them from the war. This forest is one of the places she used to go camping with them."

Rachele was shocked to say the least. "She erased their memories? Like...for good?"

Harry nodded. "Yeah. I've asked her where's she's planning on living afterwards but she tends to avoid the subject."

Rachele gazed thoughtfully at the tent. Maybe this was the sign she had been looking for. Hermione literally had no family left so there was no better time to come clean. With her mind made up she gave Harry a small grin.

"I'm gonna tell her."

Harry's eyes widened. "You mean..."

She nodded. "Yup. I've been waiting for the universe to give me some kind of...signal of sorts to reveal this secret to her. Now they've given me one as clear as day." She started walking to the tent. "It's time."

Harry nodded supportively. "Good luck." To which she answered with a brief smile. Entering their small hideout, Rachele found her target at the table surrounded by various books with her nose buried in a rather thick tome. She seemed so absorbed Rachele almost felt bad for interrupting her...almost.

"Hey there."

Hermione glanced up quickly. "Hi."

Rachele sat across from her. "Can we talk?"

Hermione looked up at her again. "Is this important?"

"Very." Rachele said bluntly

The short statement was enough to make her put the book down. "Okay then."

Rachele wrung her fingers. "Well...Harry told me about your parents...and their memories."

Hermione exhaled sadly. "I really can't talk about that right now." She said as she went to stand up.

Rachele grabbed her hand. "Wait! Please! It's relevent I promise." When Hermione reluctantly sank back in her seat she continued. "I wasn't planning on saying anything at first. But when I heard what you'd done I knew telling you the truth was the right thing to do."

Hermione rose an eyebrow. "If this is about your powers than Harry already-"

"No, no it's not that. This is something else. Something...bigger. At least between you and me."

Hermione frowned. "Okay now you're confusing me."

Rachele interlocked her fingers. "I'm going to tell you a piece of my past you haven't heard yet. Very few people know but it's connection to you is extremely vital; it's why I've kept it to myself for all these years." Hermione leaned forward with interest so Rachele took that as a green light to continue. "When I was very little I had a vision. A frightening one where Voldemort had stumbled upon documents containing all the history about my past lives. He quickly figured out chronilogically that another one of my kind, myself, was due to be born very soon and he knew it would cause trouble for his plans. So he vowed at all costs to hunt me down, even if it meant killing anyone or anything that so much as breathed in the same space as me. If he discovered a person had any sort of association with me, he would murder them on the spot without a second thought."

"That's horrible." Hermione gasped. "He's that desperate to kill you?"

Rachele nodded. "I knew then my family was in mortal danger and being only young and not fully matured into my powers yet, I did the only thing I knew to save them."

"You ran away." Hermione confirmed and Rachele nodded. "But what does this have to do with me?"

Rachele smiled. "I'm getting there. But before I do, can you guess how old I was?"

Hermione shrugged. "I dunno, three or four?"

Rachele grinned. "Actually I was about six months old."

Hermione's jaw dropped. "How is that possible? You shouldn't have even been walking yet."

"My powers allowed me to mature faster, both physically and mentally so I could bond with my magic quicker. So even though I was only six months old, I looked, walked and talked like a three to four year old toddler."

Hermione gaped. "Wow...but you look your age now."

Rachele shrugged. "My powers are at their peak so my aging process normalized."

"That makes sense I guess, okay carry on."

Rachele leaned forward and grasped her hands. "Hermione...what I'm about to tell you, please understand I did it for your safety."

Hermione looked at their hands then back at her. "Rach...you're scaring me."

Rachele kept her gazed lock with hers. "The family I was trying to protect from Voldemort. Am _still_ protecting from him...they're not just my parents." She took a deep breath. "But also my sister."

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "Sister?"

Rachele shrugged. "Well...faternal twin sister to be exact."

Hermione just kept staring blankly at her. "And this concerns me because?"

Rachele smiled. "Because it's you Hermione."

"W-w-what?"

"You're the sister I've been desperately keeping secret from him all these years. You're the family I ran away from. I changed my last name to Sullivan so he wouldn't know who I was related to."

Hermione slowly retracted her hands away. "You're...I...we're sisters?"

Rachele nodded solemnly. "I know it's a lot to take in but-"

Hermione scoffed. "Take in? Are you kidding with me right now?"

Rachele frowned. This wasn't going well. "Of course not, I'm serious."

"How long have we been friends Rach?"

Rachele sighed. "Six years...nearly seven."

Hermione stood up with a glare. "And in all that time you didn't once think to mention we were not only related...but SISTERS? And twins no less!"

Rachele stood up as well. "Of course I did! You think it was easy keeping this from you? I wanted to tell you every damn day! I almost did a handful of times!"

"Then why didn't you?" Hermione's voice began rising.

"I already told you! I was trying to protect you!"

Hermione laughed haughtily. "From what? Voldemort? Don't make me laugh! Just being a Muggleborn has already put me on his 'kill on sight' list!"

Rachele growled. "You wanna guess where on that list you'll be if he found out we're sisters?" She levelled her hand high in the air. "On the very damn top. You'd be even higher than Harry. He will drop everything to hunt you down just so he can hit my weak spot."

Hermione was silent for a moment. "He hates you that much?"

Rachele shrugged. "It's more fear than anything but sure."

Hermione shook her head and turned away. "Sorry but...I need some time to think about this."

Rachele nodded sadly. "Sure...take all the time you need." As she made her way out, she paused briefly at the entrance. "I'm sorry I hurt you Hermione. I just wanted you to be safe...because you're my sister and I love you. That's the only reason I kept it from you." When there was no reply she sighed. "I'll see you later." She stepped out into the night air with the tent flap closing behind her. There was Harry waiting patiently on the same log she had found Hermione a short while ago.

"Hey Harry."

The boy-who-lived turned at her voice. "Oh hey. So how'd she take it?"

She plonked down next to him. "Huuuuuuh not so good."

Harry clicked his tongue. "Shoulda told her sooner."

Rachele groaned. "I'm starting to think it would've been better not to say anything."

Harry shook his head. "Don't say that, you did the right thing." He patted her back. "Don't worry about Hermione, she'll come around. She's probably just in shock. Not every day you find out you have a twin sister."

Rachele smiled. "I guess you're right. I'll give her space until she's ready." She paused. "Sorry about Ron, he can be a downright prat sometimes."

Harry shrugged. "It wasn't his fault. The horcrux brings out the worst in you, I know he didn't mean anything by it."

"I hope he comes back."

"Yeah me too..."

Silence.

"Christmas is coming up soon."

Harry shrugged. "Doesn't really matter does it? Who's gonna celebrate it with this war going on?"

Rachele gave him a look. "Thanks for that Mr. Sunshine."

He smiled slightly. "Just saying how it is."

"Whatever." She said standing up. "I'm gonna head back. Things are getting real dodgy at Hogwarts lately."

Harry looked up at her. "What'd you mean?"

She glanced down at him. "Some nutter has ordered a countless amount of Dementors to set up shop around the school. And I swear those bloody Death Eaters are growing more psychotic every damn day."

Harry was now standing as well. "Dementors are there?"

Rachele huffed. "Yes and they're a friggin nightmare to maintain."

"Ginny?

"She's doing great." She said reassuringly. She wasn't about to mention the close call Harry's girlfriend had with death. If Rachele had only been minutes later saving her and her own boyfriend, she'd be telling him a whole different story.

Harry smiled. "Great. And uh...can you give her a message for me?"

"Sure what is it?"

Harry blushed and mumbled something under his breath.

Rachele grinned. "What was that?"

He coughed. "Tell her...tellherIloveher." He blurted with his face turning scarlet.

Rachele made a little 'aww' as she slung arn arm around him. "Harry, have you told her that to her face yet?" He shook his head shamefully. "Oh well then I can't help you." She let him go and started to walk away until Harry grabbed her arm.

"Wait! What do you mean you can't help me?"

Rachele chuckled. "Harry, you can't tell a girl you love her for the first time through a personal messenger. It has to be a special and _private_ moment between the two of you."

Harry scratched his head. "But it's just...I'm no good at this stuff."

Rachele rolled her eyes. "Alright answer me this. You love her right?"

"Yeah."

"And you wanna tell her?"

"Uh huh."

"Then the very next time you're alone with her just tell her."

Harry stared. "Just like that? No grand gesture?"

"Weeeeell if there wasn't a war with a Dark Lord out to kill us then I'd suggest flowers or something. But we're all kinda on deaths door so I'd tell her the next chance I get."

Harry nodded. "Good point. Okay when we get back to Hogwarts then."

She grinned and slugged his shoulder. "Atta boy! Okay I better be heading back to the hell hole of education now."

Harry chuckled. "Alright. Take care. Can you tell Ginny I said hello then?"

"Sure thing. Want me to give her a nice big kiss for you too?"

Harry shoved her. "Bugger off."

Rachele laughed. "See ya round lover boy."

Harry grinned widely, even after she had vanished from view. "That girl is such a dork."

"Harry?"

He turned around to see Hermione walking towards him. "Oh hey."

She looked around the area. "Is she gone?"

Harry sighed. "Yeah she just left. Hermione what the hell happened in there? I thought you'd be esctatic to find out she's your sister."

Hermione frowned. "That's not the problem. I just don't understand why she would keep it secret for so lo-" She stopped abruptly and leered at him. "Hang on...you already know?"

Harry felt himself step backwards slightly. "Um...yeah before the start of term."

Hermione looked quite affended. "She told you first and not me?"

Harry put up his hands. "Calm down Hermione. You know Rachele she has a reason for everything. You know she told Robert and Claudia long before she told me."

Hermione sat down on the log. "Well sure those two I get. They're like _three_ peas in a pod if there's such a thing. But Harry...six years...SIX!"

Harry jumped at her sudden shout. "I know, I know. I get it, she kept big secrets from everybody. But Hermione...try looking at things from her perspective." When she glared at him he hurriedly said. "Just hear me out, okay? She's been on the run practically her entire life. She's had to learn magic _and_ fighting from an early age because of Death Eaters that are always on her tail. She's witnessed countless deaths of innocent people but also saved just as many. And this was all before coming to Hogwarts!"

Hermione sighed. "What's your point Harry?"

"My point is that she's gone through so much hell _just_ for the sake of you and your parents. Out of everyone she knows, you're one of, if not, the most important person in her life. She's risked everything just to keep you safe. Including her friendship with you."

Hermione swallowed the lump that had suddenly appeared in her throat. "W-what do you mean including our friendship?"

Harry shrugged. "When she left us to start hanging out with Robert and Claudia? I think part of the reason behind that was to put a little distance between you to prevent the truth from ever coming out."

"And she did all that..."

"To stop Voldemort from finding you. She loves you Hermione. That's a one of kind sister you have there." He grinned. "And a damn powerful one at that."

Hermione grabbed her head. "Merlin...what have I done?"

Harry touched her arm. "Hey it's okay. I imagine she suspected this would be difficult for you. It's a lot to process."

Hermione clung to his shoulders. "We need to get her back here Harry! I need to apologize!"

"Woah! Hang on, calm down!" Harry shushed her. "Look we can't just summon her every ten minutes, remember she's fighting a battle at Hogwarts too." He held her by her upper arms and looked her square in the eyes. "Give it a couple of days. You both need to calm down after everything that's happened. Just take some time and think over what you're gonna say to her."

Hermione thought it over for a moment before nodding. "Okay...yeah, you're right. Thanks Harry."

"No worries. Now you've had an emotional morning. Go get some extra sleep I'll keep watch."

"Okay thanks. Be careful Harry."

He gave a salute. "Always am."

As Hermione entered the tent for some more rest, Harry once again sat back on the log with his wand fixed firmly in his right hand, his senses alive and his emerald eyes fixed on the musky grey chilly morning sky.

Meanwhile back at the school, Robert, Claudia and Ginny were just finishing their rounds of patrols. They had a couple of small encounters with a Death Eater here and there but it always ended with them bolting from them as though their life depended on it.

"Rachele's plan is working." Claudia commented as they headed back to Hufflepuff tower.

Ginny looked at her. "What do you mean?"

"You know she's powerful enough to take over the school whenever she wants right?"

She nodded. "Yeah and why doesn't she?"

"She's toying with them." Robert added with a smirk. "This is her version of psychological warfare. She's planting fear in them and making them all paranoid."

"That doesn't explain why they run from us." Ginny said.

Claudia smiled. "Rachele's made it crystal clear she won't tolerate any of them hurting her friends. So they think every time they're near one of us she'll just appear and unleash everything on them.

Ginny laughed. "Damn that girl is cruel."

"She's just stalling until Harry comes back." Robert explained as they climbed through the portrait hole. "Once he's here the war will most likely officially begin so she's not gonna hold anything back."

"Stalling? But she's been...so...uh..." Ginny trailed off as she stared at something ahead of them.

"Gin?" Robert waved his hand in front of her. "You alright?"

The red-head pointed. "Rachele's back."

Robert and Claudia followed her finger over to the brunette sitting by the fire, gazing into the hearth with deep contemplation. The trio hurried over and sat around her, Claudia and Robert on either side while Ginny knelt in front of her.

"Rach?" Her boyfriend asked. "You okay?"

Said girl shrugged. "I guess."

Claudia leaned closer. "Something happen with Harry?"

Rachele shook her head. "No...it's Hermione."

"Did you guys have a fight?" Ginny asked.

Rachele sighed. "Kinda...I told her the truth."

Robert's jaw dropped while Claudia gasped. "You did?" They both exclaimed.

"Wait. Told the truth about what?" Ginny asked feeling out of the loop.

Rachele ignored her, standing up and making her way to the fireplace. "She wasn't happy. She was angry I had kept it from her for so long."

Robert frowned. "But you were protecting her."

"Yeah that's what I said. Harry said she's probably just in shock so I'm giving her some space to let it all sink in."

"Hello!" Ginny said loudly from her spot. "Can someone fill me in? What the hell did you keep from Hermione that upset her so much?"

Rachele studied the younger the girl then shrugged. "Guess it wouldn't hurt. Hermione's my twin sister."

Ginny's mouth opened then closed again just as quickly. "I...wait, WHAT? For real?"

Rachele nodded before quickly filling her in about her past and why she carried the burden by herself for so many years. "That's why I didn't tell Hermione until now. I didn't want to risk making her Voldemort's target more than she already is. But then I found out she obliviated her parents to protect _them_ and I knew I couldn't hide it anymore" She sighed sadly. "I thought she'd be happy to know she still had family left."

"Rach." Robert rose off his seat and went to stand by his girlfriend. "You know I'm with you a hundred percent with this. You're doing the right thing giving her the space." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "No matter what happens, you have my support."

Rachele smiled at him. "Thank you Robbie. You always know what to say to me."

"You have my support as well." Claudia said coming over and taking her hand. "Gotta support my bestie."

"Mine too." Ginny agreed standing next to her. "Hermione's really lucky to have such an awesome sister."

Rachele smiled. "Thanks. You guys rock." She grinned and opened her arms wide. "Group hug!"

Her three friends laughed and gathered in close wrapping their arms around each other. Rachele was happily cuddled between Robert and Claudia with a wide beaming smile directed at Ginny who stood opposite her with a matching grin.

While her budding trio were able to distract her for the time being, her mind never fully wavered from her situation from Hermione. She wouldn't admit it to her friends but the argument with her sister left a twisting ache in her chest that only worsened with each passing day. Sure she was able to occupy herself with the Dementors and bad men in masks wondering about, but to be quite honest it was becoming rather dull and repetitive. Hour after hour, day after day, these pesky invaders would cause some measure of ruckus around the castle that would require her attention whether it be rescuing students who stumbled into Death Eater hands or chasing away the occasional Dementor that strayed too close to the school. So she was relieved when Ginny approached her with a whole new different problem.

"The common room is becoming too packed." She told Rachele one afternoon. "Some students can't stay here because it's over populated."

Rachele smiled. "Well we'll just have to relocate then."

Ginny frowned. "Where?"

Rachele smiled. "All in good time. I have to speak to Harry first."

Ginny stared at her. "Are you gonna talk to Hermione too?"

Rachele sighed. "I don't know. Maybe. If she's ready."

Ginny gave her a comforting smile. "It'll work out. I'm sure of it."

Rachele grinned. "Thanks. I better toddle off then."

Ginny nodded. "Good luck. I'll tell Robert and Claudia where you are."

Rachele gave her a playful salute. "Cheers. Catch ya later."

Rachele found them in a woods clearing similar to the last. The main difference was this place held a more eery biting chill that climbed to the tip of your spine. Harry and Hermione were leaning up against a couple of trees wrapped tightly in worn blankets and engaged deeply in conversation. She walked up to them with cautious steps.

"Um...hey guys."

In all the time she'd known her she'd never seen Hermione's head turn so fast. In what seemed like the blink of an eye, she had thrown her blanket to the side, scurried to her feet, dashed up to her and wrapped her arms around her in a suffocating hug. Rachele was so caught of guard she barely managed to keep her balance.

"Woah...uh...Hi Hermione."

Hermione's grip tightened. "I'm so sorry."

Rachele gently pulled her to arms length. "Hey now, you have nothing to apologise for."

Hermione shook her head. "Of course I do! I was only thinking of myself, I never once considered how you must've felt carrying such a burden for so long."

To her amazement Rachele only shrugged. "Was a small price to pay to keep my family safe."

Hermione's response was to fling her arms around her again. "Thank you for protecting me and m-... _our_ parents."

Rachele beamed. "It was my pleasure." She grinned. "Sis." She laughed as Hermione squealed and hugged her tighter. "Why don't we go to the tent? We have lots to talk about."

Hermione nodded cheerfully and followed her into the tent while Harry agreed to continue the lookout for any trouble. Once inside they wasted no time catching up with each others lives. Rachele told her how it was being raised by Dumbledore and the many travels they embarked on together. She spoke of her mentor with tears in her eyes, the sting of his death still lingering in her heart. She left out no detail of how her life was before Hogwarts.

Hermione then told of the childhood Rachele had missed. She spoke of their parents and the years of being an only child growing up in the Muggle world before discovering her magical priviledges when she turned eleven. Rachele was pleased to discover that through the majority of her life Hermione had always desired for a sibling, a sister in particular. Hermione made sure to express her deep happiness of that dream finally coming true. She was even more esctatic that it was Rachele of all people considering she regarded the girl as a sisterly figure anyway.

"So who's the older one?" Hermione asked sometime later. "One of us had to come out first."

Rachele sighed dramatically. "You are."

Hermione grinned and slung her arm around her shoulder. "Aaww so that means you're my _little_ sister." She teased playfully pinching her cheek. "Who's a cwute wittle sister. You are!"

"Cut it out!" Rachele shooed her away. "There's only a two minute gap it's no big deal."

Hermione smirked. "Technicalities. I'm still older."

Rachele huffed and crossed her arms. "So uncool." She then looked up at the sky. "Shoot I've been here for hours. I need to head back and help the others."

Hermione nodded. "Good idea. Must be a bleeding pain in the arse keeping a leash on those Death Eaters all the time."

Rachele groaned. "You have no idea." She led them out of the tent and stopped in her tracks. "Uh...where's Harry?" The two girls scanned the area to find the raven-haired boy nowhere in sight.

"Weird." Hermione frowned with concern. "He's meant to be keeping watch."

"Bugger I needed to talk to him about something important. Oh well next time. And I'm sure he'll be fine as long as he stays within the barrier." Rachele said looking up at the night sky. "I better get going." She turned back to her twin. "You be alright?"

Hermione smiled. "Don't you worry about us. We've survived this long."

Rachele opened her arms with a wide grin. "Hug from big sis?"

Hermione giggled and hugged her tight. "Aaaww you're so adorable!"

Rachele pulled away with a mock-glare. "You may be older but I'm still taller than you."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Whatever makes you feel better."

Rachele laughed. "See ya later." She said as she flashed from view.

Hermione gave a dismissive wave as she walked back the way she came. She bounced back to the tent in a much better mood. Little did she know, that cheery disposition would disappear in a very short time. After accomplishing a rare pleasant sleep she was awoken by a perky sounding Harry calling her name. She blearily stepped out of their small home in search of her best friend.

"Harry? What's going on?"

Harry smiled brightly. "Look what I found." He said gesturing to something behind him.

Hermione looked over to see none other than Ron Weasley smiling at her with a locket dangling from one hand and a strangely familiar sword clutched in the other.

"Hey." He greeted.

The good mood she was in before vanished and was replaced with raging hostility. She marched towards him, yanked his bag and began whacking him with it. "You complete _ARSE_ Ronald Weasley! You disappear for weeks! And you say _hey?_ " When a stunned Ron didn't answer she turned her attention to Harry. "Where's my wand?"

Harry backed away while putting the wand he was carrying in his pocket. "I don't have it."

"Give me my wand!"

"I said I don't have it!"

Ron looked between them. "Why does he have your wand?"

Hermione whipped back to him. "Never mind why I have his wand!"

Turns out that Harry's wand was an unfortunate casualty during one of Harry and Hermione's little side detours. They had ventured into Godrics Hollow in search of another Horcrux and also to pay respects to Harry's parents whose graves were on display in the town's cemetary. They had followed a mysterious old lady into a run down shack thinking she was a lead in their mission. They couldn't have been more wrong. The seemingly harmless hag turned out to be Voldemort's loyal snake in disguise. In their haste to fend off the vicious reptile, Hermione had used Harry's wand temporarily to cast a defensive curse after briefly misplacing her own. There was a rush, some flames and a loud crack and Harry's long-time magical companion was snapped in two. For the moment they took turns using Hermione's wand for keeping watch until they could find Harry a replacement.

But right now she was way to angry to explain anything to the likes of their ginger friend who had run out of them. She stepped towards him only now noticing the damaged locket he was holding.

"What is that?" She asked. Ron responded by proudly holding up the trinket. "You destroyed it." She remarked skeptically before glancing at his other hand. "And how is it you just _happened_ to have the sword of Gryffindor?"

"It's a long story." Harry answered.

Hermione shook her head. "Don't think this changes anything." She snipped before trudging back but was stopped by Ron's irritated voice.

"Nah of course not! I only just destroyed a bloody Horcrux! Why would _that_ change anything?" His face then softened. "Look. I wanted to come back as soon as I left. Just didn't know how to find you."

"How did you find us?" Harry asked.

"With this." Ron said pulling out the Deluminator Dumbledore had left to him in his will. "Doesn't just turn off lights. Don't know how it works, but Christmas morning I was sleeping in this little pub. Keeping away from some Snatchers." He smiled. "Then I heard it."

Harry frowned. "It?"

Ron nodded. "A voice. _Your_ voice Hermione." He looked at the girl who was still glaring at him with her arms crossed. "

"And what exactly did I say may I ask?"

"My name." He said gently. "Just my name. Like a whisper." He looked back at the item in his hand. "So I took it. Clicked it. And this tiny ball of light appeared. And I knew...sure enough. It flew toward me, right into my chest. Went straight through me. Right here." He put his hand above his heart. "I knew it was gonna take me where I needed to go. So I disapparated and came to this hillside. It was dark, I had no idea where I was. Just hoped that one of you would show yourself." He grinned at Harry. "And you did."

Harry nodded in approval but Hermione remained silent. She stared at him closely for a few moments before turning and heading back to the tent.

Ron's shoulders slumped. "She's bloody mad at me isn't she?"

Harry shrugged. "I think you'll get more of a vocal response from Rach to be honest."

Ron went pale. "Merlin she knows what happened doesn't she?"

Harry grinned. "Yeah, she'll probably lecture you later." He clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Seriously mate it's good to have you back."

Ron smiled. "That makes one of you."

Harry glanced around him. "Actually Ron, there's something you should know." He quickly summarised to his friend the happenings of the past few weeks, including the drama between Rachele and Hermione and them coming together as sisters.

Ron gaped at him. "Bloody hell...twin sisters? Sweet Merlin no wonder they're both so terrifying."

Harry smirked. "Better be careful with how you treat Hermione then. Cause guess who's gonna come after you if you hurt her." He laughed at the horrified expression on the ginger's face.

"Bloody hell I think I'd rather have a one on one duel with V-voldemort. Don't suppose you wanna switch places do ya?"

Harry rose an eyebrow. "What'd ya mean?"

"I'll go fight Voldemort and you can deal with the wrath of the twins."

Harry held up his hands and backed away. "Hell no, I'd rather face Voldemort and his entire army then have to go up against a ticked off Rachele."

"Come on Harry please! Have some mercy!"

Harry waved him off. "Not gonna happen! I wanna keep my body parts thank you very much!"

"You're a cruel man Potter!"

 **End of Chapter**

* * *

 **The final secret is out. Hermione now knows the full truth of who Rachele is. Their friendship won't change but the knowledge that their sisters will bring them closer together.**

 **Coming up next...the danger increases when there is trouble brewing at Malfoy Manor. Will Rachele save the day before it's too late? Continue to the next chapter to find out!**

 **See ya then!**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the final chapter of Part One for the seventh book. Which means we're halfway!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine – Life and Death**

Rachele returned to the Hufflepuff common to find it strangely empty, which was peculiar considering how many students were supposed to be hiding in there.

"Hello? Where the hell is everyone?"

" **Mistress. Welcome back."**

She followed the voice over near the window where her mostly absent cat was perched on the seat overlooking the grounds.

"Pusscat. What's going on?"

" **Majority are upstairs I suspect. But your three main comrades have taken a handful of the older students to gain more control of the school. Well try to anyway."**

Rachele's eyes widened. "Are they mad? I told them to hang tight until I got back!"

" **Well I suppose you took too long. You were gone for most of the day m'lady."**

"Don't 'm'lady' me! I can't leave these people alone for one day without them getting themselves into some sort of catastrophe!" She gave her familiar a stern glare. "You are to guard those stairs and make sure no one else leaves this tower! Understood?"

Unfazed by her temper, the tabby bowed. **"As the Mistress wishes."**

Rachele mentally scanned the castle and within seconds detected all the missing teenagers. They had split into groups of five to six and sauntered to all corners of Hogwarts. Her three main friends were each leading their own packs with wands drawn and tips lit. Focusing on one of them she quickly teleported away, her green flames portraying her foul mood.

Robert led his group cautiously through the dim corridors of the school, keeping his eyes sharp for even the slightest bit of movement. It was his idea to break off and scour through these areas since Rachele was away for several hours. He was tired of being useless while his girlfriend did all the work, so he decided it was time to take some initiative. And luckily for him a large handful of the older students had volunteered to accompany him on his quest. Somehow though, he knew Rachele would be none to pleased with this sudden ambition. And speaking of which, him and his small group were suddenly halted by a bright green flash and there stood his girlfriend looking as livid as she could be.

"Robbie." She said sweetly which shot shivers down his spine. "Please explain."

Robert stood his ground despite the fear crawling through him. "You weren't here Rach. We had to do something to keep these Death Eaters in line. And the effects of the Dementors is getting worse. We couldn't just sit back and do nothing."

She leered at him. "So you what? Tag a team and go skipping around looking for trouble? Were you expecting to play the hero?"

Robert frowned. "No... we just want to help is all."

"By doing what? Putting these kids lives in danger? You have no idea what's happening right now!"

"Because you won't tell us anything!" Robert snapped. "You say there's Death Eaters and Dementors lurking about but how do we know that's all that's out there?"

Rachele was briefly taken back; this was the first time Robert had yelled at her. But she wasn't going to stand down. "I keep you in the tower because right now the enemies outnumber us five to one. If you go looking for a fight it won't end well, one or more of you could very well be killed."

Robert stared. "Five to one?"

She nodded grimly. "You have no idea of the numbers that are out there. There's too many that's why _I_ have to handle them." She walked up to him and took his hands in her own. "Please Robbie. Let me protect you. At least until Harry comes back. It's all I can do for now."

Robert sighed in defeat. "Fine...but I'm not the only one out here you know."

She glared. "I know you, Claudia and Ginny split up. I'll find them. You just head back to the common room."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead. "I just worry about you."

She smiled in spite of herself. "I know and I love you for it. But I need you to trust me."

He nodded. "I do Gryffindor. Without a doubt." He quickly kissed her. "I'll see you back in the common room." He turned around and gathered his group to him before leading them back the way they came. Satisfied they were safe, Rachele once again flashed away to track down her other friends.

 **(Some time later)**

Rachele paced in front of her friends, carefully regarding the three people before her. Once she had gathered everyone back to the tower, she decided it was time for a heart to heart chat with a certain trio. Robert wore a blank face and was watching her walk back and forth. Claudia was twiddling her thumbs nervously and looking down at her lap in shame. Ginny was leaning on the couch's arm with her head resting on her palm, waiting patiently for the scolding she knew she was about to get.

"You can all stop looking like I'm a mother about to punish her child." Rachele said rolling her eyes. "Not like I'm gonna start yelling at ya."

"You seemed really angry before." Claudia said in a small scared voice.

Rachele knelt in front of her and took her hands. "I was just scared. Those Death Eaters are dangerous, I don't want to lose you." She glanced at Robert then Ginny. "Any of you." She looked back at Claudia. "Can you promise you'll be more careful?"

Claudia nodded. "We promise. Right guys?"

Ginny shrugged. "Sure. No problem here."

Robert smiled. "You got it Gryffindor."

"So did you talk to Harry?" Ginny asked changing the subject.

Rachele blew her fringe. "Sorry no, I got a little distracted."

Ginny pouted. "Raacchheeelle."

"I'm sorry I was sorting things out with Hermione."

"How's it going with her?" Robert enquired.

She grinned. "All good. I officially have my sister back!"

They all beamed. "That's fantastic Rachele!"

"I'm just glad everything's sorted out." Rachele smiled which then dropped at a sudden death like coldness that spread through her body. "Uh oh...that can't be good news." She rushed over to the window and quickly scanned the castle grounds. Just as she suspected, a handful of Dementors had ventured a little too close to home.

"Friggin hell." Rachele growled. "They just don't learn to they?" She glanced back at the others. "Duty calls!"

Claudia stepped forward with a supportive smile. "You go ahead. We've got your back."

Rachele grinned. "Appreciate it but I don't actually have to go anywhere." When they all appeared confused she simple turned around and spread her arms wide with closed fists. Her eyes flashed bright as her hands become engulfed in a brilliant white light. She flexed her fingers outwards with a powerful command and the energy burst forward at a neck breaking speed. Witnesses watched in awe as this hypnotising power stretched like a giant blazing hand over the entirety of the castle structure. All the Dementors shrieked in fright as they fled for their lives, although a small handful were caught in the blast and evaporated from existence. Soon the light itself vanished, as did the glow from Rachele's hands. As her green eyes returned to normal she stumbled backwards slightly into her boyfriends awaiting arms.

"I've got ya Gryffindor." He said holding her upright.

"Thanks." She replied holding a hand to her forehead. "Bloody hell that was a headache."

Ginny approached her with an appraising look. "That was brilliant Rach! You sure showed those nasty skeletal buggers who's boss!"

"You destroyed a few of them." Claudia commented. "I thought you couldn't kill anything."

Rachele sniffed in distaste. "Those things aren't technically 're just soulless corpses floating around with nothing better to do but steal souls from others. It's my job to erase such creatures who don't belong in this world."

A meow sounded at her feet causing her to look down at her tabby familiar. Her heart was filled with warm affection as she realized just how little time she had spent with him in the last four months. She bent down, picked him up and cuddled him close to her chest.

"How's my widdle puddy tat been huh?"

Tiger meowed grouchily. **"Don't call me that."**

Rachele just laughed and nuzzled him more. "You're so cute! Why don't you head upstairs and I'll be right with you?" She said placing him back down.

" **Very well, I will see you shortly."** He gave all the humans around him a polite bow before trotting upstairs with his tail in the air.

"That furball will never change." Rachele giggled. "Anyway I'm gonna go with him and maybe take a little nap."

Robert rose an eyebrow. "What about our "hosts?"

Rachele smiled and shrugged. "You guys can watch them can't you?" She grinned at their dumbfounded expressions. "Wake me up if anything important happens." She gave them goodbye as she climbed the stairs. "Night guys!"

"What the hell was that?" A shocked Ginny asked. "What happened to the overprotective 'never leave the tower' stuff?"

Robert shrugged. "Maybe she's decided to trust us a little more."

"Or she's just really tired and had no choice." Claudia suggested.

Robert chuckled. "That's true. Good news is that little show of hers just now would've scared the pants of them. So for now I think we can relax."

Ginny looked around the room. "So now what?"

Robert turned his gaze out the window. "I guess we just wait." The girls followed his lead and the three continued to stare out into failing light of the darkening sky.

 _Footsteps raced across the leaf covered forest floor. Sparks of all colours flew back and forth, some colliding in a person's chest causing them to crash to the ground. Three teenagers sprinted through the trees with a group of men hot on their tail. No matter how fast they ran, no matter how badly they defended themselves, the adults outnumbered and out-chased them with large quantity. Inevitably they were captured, but not without the quick thinking of the only young female who cast a fast spell to her famous friends face. His features were disfigured to an ugly, unrecognisable state which for the meantime could postpone the torture or death come what may. Defeated and tied up, they were taken away to an unknown destination where their fates awaited them._

Rachele sat up in bed with a heaved gasp. In the past her visions had always confused her with vague details. But for once she knew exactly what had transpired and she couldn't waste a single moment. She reached beside her and gently shook the ball of fur sleeping next her.

"Pusscat, wake up."

" **Freeooowff. What is it? Can't you see I'm sleeping?"**

"Tiger this is serious! You need to get up!"

Hearing the urgent tone in her voice, the tabby opened a single yellow to look at her. **"What's the problem Mistress?"**

"Something terribly awful has happened to Harry and the others. I have to go to them immediately. I need you to inform Claudia, Robert and Ginny of my whereabouts and make sure they keep close guard of the castle." She looked him square in the eye. "Do you understand me?"

Her familiar was now sitting upright and he gave her a low bow. **"Perfectly m'lady. I will see to it. I wish you the best of luck."**

Not bothering to respond, Rachele immediately began mentally searching for Harry's whereabouts. Once she had locked onto him, she was horrified with where he was. Malfoy Manor. She knew that was a well trusted hide-out for Voldemort and that she needed to get her friends the hell out of there. Not waiting another second, she teleported herself away, making sure to appear right in the centre of the giant mansion. It was strangely quiet which was never a good sign. She linked onto Harry's mind again and carefully followed it's direction through the dim halls. Eventually she could make out a noise; a person screaming. A _girl_ screaming.

 _'HERMIONE!'_

She broke into a run, not caring if anyone heard her. She traced the sound of her sister's voice into a side door which led into a spacious living area. A few Death Eaters were standing around the room, there was no sign of Harry or Ron, but there in the centre lay her twin sister letting out ear-splitting screams. On top of her was Bellatrix Lestrange, a completely and utterly deranged witch and one of the wizarding worlds most wanted criminals plus one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. The insane woman was holding something small and sharp and using it to scrape deep marks into Hermione's arm. There were other various scratches and bruises covering her suggesting she had been undergoing this torture for a while.

"Tell me where you got that sword girly and I'll stop...maybe." Bellatrix sneered.

"I'm telling you I don't know!" Hermione cried. "Please let me go!"

"LESTRANGE!"

Bellatrix glanced upwards and was on her feet in a second with her wand raised. Opposite her stood Rachele, green flames wrapped around her body and whipping out to any enemy who dares draw near to her. Her eyes were a solid ebony black that glared mercilessly at the female Death Eater.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" She snarled.

Before she could react , Bellatrix was thrown backwards into the far wall by an unknown force. Invisible hands wrapped around her throat and squeezed hard. Bellatrix grabbed and clawed at the air, desperately trying to escape the grasp of something that she couldn't see.

She looked up at Rachele who had a single hand raised in her direction.

"You were going to kill her." Her hold tightened. "WEREN'T YOU?" Bellatrix's face was slowly turning purple as the life drained out of her.

Behind her, Harry and Ron had appeared, with a bewildered Luna Lovegood trailing behind them. Standing near them was the house elf Dobby who had cleverly freed the three of them from their prison. Ron had grabbed Hermione and was holding her protectively while everyone looked on to their powerful friend who, in that moment, they barely recognised.

"We have to stop her or she's gonna kill her." Harry said loudly.

Ron shrugged. "Let her then. It's bleeding Bellatrix Lestrange for Merlin's sake. World's better of without her."

"No Ronald." Hermione said stumbling forward. "We can't let Rachele kill her. It'll corrupt her soul, she won't be the same." She began walking over to her sister. "Let me."

"No Hermione dont-"

"I have to Ron!" Hermione said without looking at him. "She's only like this because she walked in on Bellatrix torturing me. I have to stop her." Carefully she made her way to Rachele whose focus was still locked intently on her victim. "Rachele! You can stop now! I'm fine!" When there was no response she reached out for her shoulder, being careful of the angry flames guarding her. She gently touched her and leaned in close.

"Rach...It's okay. I'm here. I'm alive. We're all alive. So please stop."

Instantly the flames vanquished and the death-like grip on Bellatrix's throat was released letting the gasping witch crumble to the floor. Rachele turned to her and Hermione was relieved to see her familiar green eyes gazing softly back at her.

"Hermione...she-she...I thought she-"

"I know." Hermione brought her sister into a comforting hug. "I'm right here. Everything will be alright. I'm not going anywhere."

"Grnnn...Filthy little Mudblood."

The twins looked over to Bellatrix who was now back on her feet and flashing insane eyes towards them. Rachele was instantly on her feet with raised arms to protect her sister.

"Dobby!"

The house elf looked over at her. "Yes Rachele Sullivan?"

"Take the others and get out of here! I'll deal with this lot." She turned her head slightly and smiled at him. "Can I trust you to ensure their safety?"

Dobby beamed. "Yes Miss Rachele! I won't let you down!" Just as he gathered the teenagers, a new group of people rushed into the room. The Malfoys themselves.

"What is the meaning of this?" Narcissa, Draco's mother, yelled as she whipped out her wand. But at the snap of Dobby's fingers it flew from her hand and was caught by the house elf. Narcissa could only stare there in shock and bewilderment.

"You dare disarm a witch!" Bellatrix snarled. "You dare defy your masters!"

Dobby straighted to his full height with a glare. "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf! And Dobby has come to save Harry Potter and his friends!"

Death Eaters from all around the room charged forward to stop them from escaping. Some were repelled back by quick stunning spells by Ron and Hermione. Harry made swift work disarming Draco who had turned his wand onto a distracted Rachele.

"GO!" Rachele yelled. "I'll hold them off!"

"Rachele!" Hermione cried out but was held back by Harry.

"Don't! She'll be fine, we have to get out of here! Now Dobby!"

Dobby held out a hand for everyone to hold onto. Once he was sure they were all touching his small arm, he clicked his fingers and teleported them away. Rachele was so busy keeping her eye on them, she barely noticed the small glint of something disappear with them. Confused, she glanced around the room until her eyes landed on Bellatrix Lestrange who was looking a little too proud of herself. Biting back a growl, she dashed forward, grabbed the witch by the collar and slammed her against the wall.

"WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Her response was a wicked cackle. "Better hurry to your friends. It may very well be the last night for one of them."

Rachele clenched her jaw. "I swear Lestrange. If ANY of them are hurt because of you I will personally hunt you down myself." She emphasized this by kneeing her nemesis hard in the stomach, winding her badly and causing her to drop. She turned around to face the remaining Death Eaters who were prepared to prevent her from leaving.

"I don't have time for this." Rachele growled. She simply glared at her multiple opponents and they all fell to their knees, paralyzed with fear. A second later she felt something strike her in the middle of her back and bounce right off it. Unfazed she flashed dangerous eyes behind her to a dumbtruck Bellatrix.

"Th-that was the killing curse. How are you unaffected?"

Rachele grinned. "I see your master hasn't told you everything about me." She turned back without a care. "Now if you don't mind my friends need me." She flicked her hand, flinging Bellatrix and every other Death Eater to the back of the room. Ignoring the Malfoys who were gaping with petrified expressions, she promptly vanished from view in a flash of amethyst flames.

When Rachele tracked down her friends, she was horrified with the scene she had found. Ron had an arm around a weeping Hermione. Luna was sympathetically kneeling next to Harry who was crying softly into a bundle in his arms. As she came closer, she recognised it to be Dobby, only his eyes were closed and he was too still for comfort.

"Harry?"

Harry's head shot up. "Rachele!" He stood up, being careful with the house elf. "WHERE WERE YOU?"

Rachele looked affronted. "Stopping the Death Eaters from coming after you guys! Someone had to fend them off!"

Harry held up the body he was holding. "AT THE COST OF DOBBY'S LIFE?"

Rachele stared at Dobby's lifeless form. "Wha...but how?"

"Someone threw a knife just as Dobby teleported us out." Luna explained.

Rachele's legs gave way and she fell to the ground. "Oh Merlin...Bellatrix. I knew she'd done something, I didn't realize it was a knife. Oh Harry I'm so sorry."

"Why didn't you get here sooner?" Harry yelled. "You could've healed him! He could've lived!

"Stop it Harry!" Rachele snipped back. "I'm sorry I couldn't save him! Sorry I was too busy saving the rest of you! As powerful as I am I'm still human! I..." She sighed. "I can't save everyone."

Harry stared down at her. "Well why not? You have the power."

Rachele glared at him. "Because if I could I would've been able to save Albus..."

Harry fell silent for a moment before simply turning and walking away with Dobby still clutched in his arms. Rachele watched him go, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"I'm sorry Harry." She sobbed. "I'm sorry Dobby...I failed you both."

Luna came over and laid a hand on her shoulder. "Harry is just grieving right now. We all know this wasn't your fault." She glanced over her shoulder. "You should come. Harry's burying him the Muggle way."

Rachele nodded. "Sure...lead the way."

She trailed after Harry back up to the hill where a tall crooked house was standing, which she learned belonged to Ron's older brother and his just recent wife Fleur Delacour, a couple she hadn't seen since the night of their wedding. She shared hugs with Ron and Hermione and even took an extra moment to heal the imbedded wound in her sister's arm. She forced herself to swallow the growing rage towards Bellatrix when she saw she had etched the word 'MUDBLOOD' several inches into her skin. She placed a gentle hand on Hermione's arm and slid it across her skin. There was a subtle glow that followed her hand and once she was done there was no sign of the crude message.

Hermione smiled in relief and gave her a big hug. "Thanks sis."

Rachele returned her hug. "Anything for you."

They headed to the top of the hill where Harry was already busy digging Dobby's grave. His aggressive manner of shovelling the dirt and angrily tossing it behind him helped the others decide it was better to leave him be. When he was in the final stages, Hermione was the one to pick up the house elf and bring him to Harry. The grief-stricken boy took his old friend and carefully lowered him into the earth. Hermione then left him alone so he could cover Dobby's body in peace. After patting the dirt down they planted a special headstone which read;

 **HERE LIES DOBBY**

 **A FREE ELF**

Even after everyone had headed back to the house for some food and rest, Rachele stayed back and sat next to the small grave. Tears of regret poured down her face.

"Dobby...sweet selfess loveable Dobby." She sobbed. "No words can express the sadness I feel. If I just came with you guys and not let my anger get the best of me...I...I could've saved you." She wiped her eyes. "Damn it I'm such a failure."

"No you're not."

She looked up into kind emerald eyes. "Harry I-"

"You didn't fail." He said sitting next to her. "You did the right thing, staying back and confronting her. That witch needed to be put in her place. And you saved our lives. You were a hero tonight."

Rachele shook her head. "I'm no hero. If I was Dobby would still be here."

"Hey." He put an arm around her. "It's like you said. You can't save everyone."

She leaned her head on his shoulder. "Yeah...which really sucks."

Harry simply smiled and held his friend close to him while looking over the resting place of another dear friend. His hold tightened when Rachele broke into tears again. Her guilt and Dobby's death brought him to a clarity of sorts. Death was inevitable, nobody could stop it, not even someone as almost invincibly over-powerful as Rachele. She was human just like him, an normal teenage girl living her own life to the fullest. And right now with her being this vulnerable, her being the Earth's Guardian and him being the Boy-Who-Lived didn't matter. They were just two friends sitting side by side all alone on top a hill. With that thought, Harry looked down to find Rachele had finally stopped crying and was just simply gazing thoughtfully into the distance. He couldn't stop his mouth from forming into a small endearing smile.

The war can wait. That nose-less bastard be damned.

 **END OF PART ONE**

* * *

 **Once again a warm thank you to those who have thoroughly followed this story :) A few notes before I conclude.**

 **I wanted to keep the main canon flow of the original books which is why I kept Dobby's death in. I used anger as Rachele's mistake since it is a strong emotion and can effect her in a impeccibly negative way. She has a blind side when she becomes enraged and can have strong tunnel vision. All her attention is on what the target of her wrath is and she can lose focus on what's most important in that moment. This is one of a few weaknesses that Rachele has.**

 **I will be very vague about what's happening on Harry's end because as you can see, he's not the main focus of my book. Yes he's important, but this whole sequence has been the same story from a whole new perspective...with a few little original tweaks here and there.**

 **I'd also like to hear feedback on Robert and Claudia's personalities and their character development through their years at Hogwarts. I wanted to portray that Rachele's influence had a major factor in their growth as individuals.**

 **I'll do my best to upload Part Two as soon as possible :) Can't wait to hear more from you guys.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Love you all!**


End file.
